Mi otra mitad
by mary mustang cullen
Summary: Carlisle y Esme se conocieron en la universidad y se enamoraron ¿Como fue? universo alterno, todod humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_

_Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer._

_Summary: Carlisle y Esme historia de amor U/A TH_

_Como ya saben esta historia tratara sobre Carlisle y Esme, mi pareja favorita, es universo alterno y todos son humanos, no existen vampiros ni hombres lobos._

Capítulo 1: vida de Esme Platt.

**Esme pov:**

_Nací el 25 de mayo tengo 19 años y hoy es mi primer dia en la universidad la carrera que sacare será diseño de interiores._

_Soy hija única mi Padre es muy sobreprotector conmigo y mi madre es la mejor que pude haber tenido nunca me ha faltado nada y amo a mis padres._

_Mi papa trabaja en una empresa y mi mama es ama de casa, tengo un gato que se llama tigre._

_Estudio con mi mejor amiga Catalina González que también estudiara diseño de interiores. Todo en mi vida ha sido un sueño nunca me ha faltado nada solo que nunca he tenido muchos novios, solo tuve uno que me lastimo y por lo tanto no soy tan abierta con los chicos en ese aspecto._

-pipipipipi-suena la alarma son las 5:30 hora de levantarme me baño y me visto con unos pantalones azules, mis zapatos altos beige y mi camisa del mismo color de abotonar al frente, peino mi cabello y me lo suelto con mis ondas color café, preparo mi cartera y bajo para saludar a mi mama y me voy con mi papa que me lleva hasta la u.

-_estoy tan nerviosa-_me digo mentalmente, volteo y veo a mi amiga

-hola Cata-la saluda

-hola Esme-me dice

Cuando suena la campana –creo que es hora de ir a clase-le digo

-vamos- me dice catalina súper emocionada

Caminamos hasta nuestro salón cuando no pude evitar fijarme en un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio, alto y de ojos azules.

_-creo que no están malo estar estudiando aquí-pienso._

Y no supe como ese hombre que conocí me cambio la vida y me la hizo mejor de lo que puede ser.

Gracias es mi primer historia con crepúsculo tengo una pero no funciono y no tengo inspiración para seguir.

Espero que le haya gustado vimos un poco de la vida de Esme

En el otro capítulo la vida de Carlisle Cullén

Ayuda: quienes pueden ser los padres de Esme

Y quienes pueden ser los padres de Carlisle con su hermano

Por favor necesito ideas

Gracia

Hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_

_Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer._

Capítulo 2: Carlisle Cullen

**Carlisle pov.**

Nací el 18 de octubre en Inglaterra, tengo 23 años y estoy en 5 año de medicina en la universidad de Seattle estados unidos inmigre de Inglaterra a estados unidos cuando tenía 18 años por problemas familiares con mi mejor amigo Eleazar Swan

Trabajo en el hospital de Seattle con mi amigo y vivo en mi propia casa soy soltero

Me levanto, voy a la ducha, me visto con unos jeans azules y una camisa negra y unos converse, me meto en mi volvo negro regalo de mis padres cuando me gradué de bachillerato

Llego a la universidad cuando veo a mis amigos los saludos todo tranquilo estábamos esperando a que fuera la hora para ir a la clases de biología yo y Eleazar las teníamos juntos

Cuando vi pasar un ángel, su pelo color caramelo y unos ojos verde profundo estaba en mi mente cuando mi amigo me dice

-Esme Platt tiene 19 años hija única estudia diseño de interiores junto a su amiga Catalina Hale primera vez que está en la universidad-me termina de contar toda su vida con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te puedes casi toda su vida?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-pues es obvio es nueva-me contesta mi amigo con un tono burlón –además se nota ge te gusto-dice Eleazar con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-ella no me gusta, además ni siquiera la conozco-contesto evadiéndolo

-por favor, babeabas por ella cuando la viste , además no esta tan mal-dice mi amigo

-tienes novia por si no te acuerdas Tanya-le recordé

-yo y Tanya solo somos un poco más que amigos-me contesta Eleazar

-eres…mejor no te contesto y vámonos a clases que ya es tarde-digo y caminando hacia el salón de biología

-entonces cuando iras a la facultad de diseño para hablarle a Esme-me pregunta Eleazar

-no iré a la facultad de diseño porque ni siquiera la conozco-le digo

-eso puede cambiar piénsalo llevas más de 3 meses sin novia-me contesta mi amigo

-ok solo iré a saludar-contesto ya derrotado

-si eso y que te gusta-me molesta mi amigo

-ok feliz si me gusta otra pregunta antes de entrar a clases-le digo ya un poco molesto

-no te enojes solo bromeaba, además Esme parece una buena chica-me dice mi amigo riendo cuando entramos al salón

Nos sentamos en nuestro puesto a escuchar al profesor Martínez dar su clase, mientras tanto yo estaba pensando en Esme platt

**Gracias espero que les guste me he tardado por varias razones primero por falta de inspiración y segundo la escuela me mata**

Muchas gracias a :** NeonLights100** : gracias por tu comentario me inspira a seguir escribiendo

**Adiós no vemos en la próxima vez que actualice**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 3: ¿conociéndote o ignorándote?**

**Esme pov**

Entramos a nuestro salón en la facultad de diseño, hacia la clase de historia del diseño, con Cata y yo nos sentamos en nuestro puestos a la par en medio.

-nunca me ha gustado sentarme adelante ni atrás-me digo mentalmente

-oye…-me dijo cata.

-disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto.

-nada…olvídalo; ya se estabas pensando en Carlisle-

-ah… ¿Quién?-

-uffff; el joven que estaba afuera de la Universidad, el rubio, alto, ojos azules-me dice describiéndolo

-ah ya ¿y porque tendría que estar pensando en él?

-porque es obvio que te gusta-me dice con una sonrisa

-hasta cuando dejaras de buscarme novio-le dijo algo molesta

-hasta cuando tengas uno-

No la escucho lo que termina de decir y mejor pongo atención al maestro que acaba de entrar; cuando termina la clase regojo mis cosas y salgo con cata, íbamos platicando cuando me encuentro a Carlisle; sigo caminando cuando él me detiene

-hola-me dice

-ah…hola-le contesto un poco incomoda

-Esme ¿cierto? –me pregunta

-si-le contesto extrañada de que sepa mi nombre

-Carlisle Cullen, mucho gusto-me tiende la mano

-Esme Platt, igualmente-le agarro la mano

-eres muy hermosa-me dice

-gracias supongo-murmuro avergonzada

-te gustaría salir conmigo?-me pregunta con una sonrisa.

Le sonrió y le digo;-no, muchas gracias.

-¿por qué?-me pregunta con el ceño fruncido

-estoy muy ocupada-sonrió-con permiso-digo y salgo caminando rápidamente

-Carlisle te invito a salir-me pregunta Cata.

-sí, y le dije que no-le contesto

-¿Por qué?-que acaso no lo vistes es muy guapo.

-Cata, no me interesa salir con él, es como los demás creen que todas las chicas son iguales y, solo porque te digan que si quieres salir con él ya le vas a decir que si, sin ni siquiera conocerlo-le explico hablando rápidamente.

-podrías haberle dado una oportunidad-me dijo Cata.

-no salgo con desconocidos-le digo

-tienes razón- me dice con una sonrisa y me abraza -¿quieres ir a comer algo?

-no, gracias, me voy para mi cada- le dijo despidiéndome de ella

-ok cuídate , te quiero, bye -

-bye-le digo y salgo caminando fuera de la universidad, voy hacia la parada de buses y llego a mi casa pensando ¿Por qué? Carlisle me invito a salir, no lo voy a negar me gusta, es muy guapo, pero ni siquiera me conoce; abro la puerta de mi casa:

-hola hija, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?-me pregunta mi madre

-bien-le respondo

-¿quieres comer?-me pregunta

-no, gracias ,no tengo hambre, estaré en mi cuarto-le digo y me voy hacia mi habitación

Entro a mi cuarto y descanso de la mini aventura de hoy, me acuesto en mi cuarto y me duermo soñando con Carlisle.

**Nota de autora: hola lamento no poder haber actualizado, pero de verdad es que había tenido exámenes, ahora tengo unas exposiciones, pero me las arregle para poder subir un capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias a : francullen: gracias espero que te guste y lamento tardar tanto en actualizar**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Bye**

**Marymustangcullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 4: Definitivamente conociéndote**

**Esme pov:**

Al día siguiente me levante temprano a las 5:00; me bañe y me visto con un vestido color salmón y unas sandalias color beige al igual que mi cartera; me peine con un medio recogido y me maquillo naturalmente

Cuando estoy lista bajo, donde mi padre me está esperando-buenos días, princesa-me saluda mi papa

-buenos días, pa-le digo-¿nos vamos ya?- le pregunto

-claro-me dice vamos hacías afuera y entro al carro de mi padre, es marca Nissan. Me despido de mi madre mientras mi padre arranca y nos vamos camino hacia mi universidad

-adiós hija, cuídate, se despide mi padre

-seguro, bye- le digo mientras, entro a la universidad y voy en camino hacia la facultad de diseño ;me encuentro a mi amiga- hola, Esme-me dice abrazándome, ok esto es muy raro, me digo mentalmente-hola-le contesto

-tengo que contarte, algo súper importante-me dice con una sonrisa súper grande

-seguro-le digo

-ok,te cuento cuando entremos a clases-me dice mientras vamos caminando y entramos hacia la materia de expresión creativa con la licenciada Karen, nos sentamos

-mira, ayer cuando te fuiste, quise ir a beber algo entonces fui al club twilight y ¿ adivina que?- me pregunta

-¿Qué?

-me encontré con un hombre, súper guapo s nombre es Eleazar convivimos mucho, y quedemos para cenar hoy en la noche- me cuenta con una sonrisa

Después de mi mini conversación con catalina, termino la clase y salimos, hacías dibujo técnico y así pasamos toda la mañana de salón tras salón, enserio la vida universitaria es difícil.

Cuando termino el día y salimos al fin de la universidad, Salí con cata hablando y me dice:-salu, deséame suerte-

-claro, todo irá bien-me despido de ella y voy en camino a casa cuando alguien me detiene

-hola,Esme-me dice Carlisle

-hola-le contesto algo incomoda, lo recorro disimuladamente con la vista y me fijo que va con unos pantalones negro y una camisa blanca que se mira súper guapo

-¿hacia dónde vas? – me pregunta

-hacia mi casa-le contesto

-ah… no te gustaría tomar algo hoy-me pregunta

-talvez, para la próxima-le digo es que de verdad estoy muy cansada

-ok,¿ si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa?-me pregunta

-no es mucha molestia-le digo

-no claro que no, vamos,- me dice y me toma de la mano y sentí una como corriente eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo, me llevo hacia su carro que hay que decir que es muy bonito

-qué bonito-le figo

-gracias, fue regalo de mis padres-me dice mientras me abre la puerta y después la cierra, y lo veo correr para subirse en el asiento de piloto, es caballeroso, me digo mentalmente

-gracias, por llevarme-le digo

-no te preocupes encantado-me contesta

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta-me dice Carlisle

-claro-

-¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo?- me dice y se me queda viendo esperando una respuesta

-no, es que no quiera salir, es que no salgo con desconocidos-le contesto

-entonces, no es nada personal-

-no por supuesto que no-le digo

-entonces, si te invito a salir, el sábado, me dirías que si—me dice

-claro, ¿a qué horas?-le pregunto, mientras estoy intentando no hiperventilar

-a las 10 de las mañana ¿ te parece?- me pregunta

-claro-le contesto-dobla hacia la derecha, se detiene en mi casa-muchas gracias por traerme

-de nada, hasta el sábado ¿cierto?-

-claro- le contesto- adiós-le digo mientras entro a mi casa y lo veo partir

-¿Cómo te fue hija?-pregunta mi madre

-muy bien-le contesto más emocionada de lo normal

Después de la cena con mis padres, me fui directo hacia mi cuarto, pensando en la cita del sábado

A la mañana siguiente, vuelvo hacer mi rutina hasta que llego a la universidad- hola cata, ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto

-muy bien, no lo puedes creer, es mi novio-me dice-después de que fuimos a cenar me llevo hacia mi casa, entonces mis padres no estaban y paso algo que tus virginales pido no pueden escuchar- me dice pícaramente, mientras que yo la veo con una ceja alzada –y hoy en la mañana siguiente, me pregunto que ' si quería ser su novia?, y le dije que si-me cuenta

-muy bien, felicidades-le digo- y ¿Cuándo me lo presentar ¿- le pregunto

-eso te quería preguntar ¿tienes planes para hoy en la noche?-me pregunta

-no-le contesto

-es que el también, va a llevar a su mejor amigo para presentármelo, igual que yo te llevare a ti- me dice

-claro-¿ a qué hora?

-8:00 de la noche en **Galerías-**

-ok-le digo

Después de todas las clases, luego llego a mi casa

-hola mama-hoy no cenare aquí saldré con calta-le digo

-claro hija, ¿a qué horas?-

- a las 8:00-le contesto

-claro, ten cuidado-

-vaya-le digo mientras subo a mi habitación, a arreglarme, mientras me cae un mensaje en mi celular: vístete sexy, te quiero, cata

-que sueñe que lo hare-le digo al aire

Busque en mi armario que ponerme y encontré un pantalón negro con unos tacones negro de infarto, y una camisa azul con mi cartera negra, me maquille solo los ojos y pintalabios, cuando estuve lista, y me gusta cómo me miro, me pues mi perfume y baje

-adiós mami-me despico

-no vengas, muy tarde – me dice

-no te preocupes-le digo mientras cierro la puerta y llego hasta Galerías, esta algo lejos

Cuando estoy en la entrada le envió un mensaje a cata: ya estoy aquí-se lo envío

-ok, estoy en la fuente-y veo a mi amiga

-hola,Esme-me dice Cata

-hola-le contesto

-mira, déjame presentarte a mi novio Eleazar swan-señalo a un muchacho alto, pelo café, piel blanca y ojos café

-mucho gusto, Esme-me dice Eleazar dándome su mano

-mucho gusto, Eleazar-se la estrecho

-bueno ahora me toca a mí hacer la presentación-dice Eleazar

-este es Carlisle Culllen, mi mejor amigo- dice Eleazar

-mucho gusto, catalina-dice mi amiga mientras saluda a Carlisle

-igual-dice Carlisle con su voz tan hermosa

-hola Esme-me dice Carlisle sonriéndome

-hola Carlisle-le contesto

Mi amiga se me queda viendo extraña-discúlpenos chicos, vamos al servicio sanitario-dice catalina agarrándome la mano y jalándome hasta que llegamos al baño

-¿Cómo salidas así a Carlisle, ya es tu amigo?-me pregunta cata

-ok, tu eres la tramposa del amigo, me dijiste que no lo conocías-la acuse

-no lo conocía, no sabía que era Carlisle-se defiende-ahora, contéstame tú como lo conoces?_

-bueno estuvimos hablando y un día me lo encontré, y bueno me llevo hasta mi casa y estuvimos conversando, y me invito a salir el sábado-le conté

-¡¿Qué?!, no lo puedo creer ¿ enserio?-me pregunta emocionada

-si, enserio-le contesto

-tienes que contarme todo lo que suceda el sábado-

-obvio, no te preocupes, ahora salgamos-digo caminando hacia afuera del servicio

Cuando llegamos donde los chicos; estuvimos hablando y fuimos a cenar pizza, pedimos na mesa, para cuatro

-¿enserio se conocen desde pequeñas?-pregunto Eleazar abrazando a cara, en serio se ven muy lindo

Si, nos conocimos, a los 8 años y desde entonces somos amigas-le contesto

-yo, con Carlisle, nos conocemos desde niños y asi crecimos hasta ahora-dice Eleazar golpeando a Carlisle en el hombro

-si, la verdad es que si, nos conocimos desde niños y así crecimos hasta ahora-dice Carlisle

Llego el mesero y pidió nuestras orden , estuvimos hablando, y riendonos fue una noche muy divertida, después de cenar decidimos, ir a ver una película

-¿Cuál veremos?-pregunta Carlisle

-eh…no se, elige tu cata-le digo a mi amiga

Ya se veamos una de amor-dice cata

-eh…no se mi amor ,que tal otra-le dijo Eleazar

-¿Por qué, esta bonita y la quiero ver-dice cata

-entonces, esa-pregunta Eleazar

-claro, porque no-digo yo

-seguro-dice Carlisle

Compramos los boletos, y entramos a la sala, estuvo bonita la película en lo que cabe decir y que Eleazar y Cata de estuvieron besándose, y como nos sentamos a la par de ellos, estuve escuchando toda la escenita

Termino la película y salimos del cine- adiós hicos-dice cata y entonces despidiéndose de nosotros

-adiós-le digo

-bye-dice Carlisle

-te llevo, ya es muy noche y es peligroso que una chica tan linda, ande sola.-dice Carlisle con una sonrisa torcida

-seguro, gracias- entre al auto sonrojada

Carlisle puso un poco de música empezó a conducir

-¿Cuál es tu genero favorito de música-me pregunta

-he… creo que de todo un poco, pero me inclino mas por las románticas, excepto que no me gusta el reguetón ni el rap-le digo a Carlisle-¡y a ti?-le pregunto

-también de todo un poco, pero me gusta mucho la música clásica-me dice

-es muy bonita-digo y lo veo asentir, mientras sigue conduciendo, el silencio es algo incómodo, pero en fin acabo de llegar

Se baja, y me abre la puerta ayudándome a salir

-gracias, Carlisle-le digo

-de nada, preciosa-me dice-buenas noches

-buenas noches-le digo sonrojada, mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla

-adiós-me despido y entro rápidamente en mi casa, veo la hora ,ufff, llegue a tiempo antes del toque de queda en mi casa

-hola hija-me saluda mi madre con mi padre

-hola-les saludo

-¿Cómo te fue '- me pregunta mi padre

-muy bien, fue muy divertido-le contesto-buenas noches-le digo mientras subo a mi cuarto y me cambio mientas me arreglo para dormir

Me acosté ansiosa por Carlisle, le di un beso en la mejilla, se que no es mucho, pero igual es algo y me gusta, definitivamente me gusta Carlisle Cullen

Nota de autora: hola hoy no tarde mucho en actualizar

Gracias a EsmeraldCullen02: muchas gracias, tu review me inspira

Enserio no espero tardar tanto y hoy el capítulo fue más largo espero que lo disfruten, y el siguiente es la primera cita

bye


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 5: la primera cita.**

_**Esme pov**_

Ok, era sábado, la cita con Carlisle, me levanto a las 7:00 de la mañana para tener tiempo para arreglarme, me baño y me empiezo a vestir, pero no tengo idea de que ponerme y eso me frustra. Entonces como no sabía a donde iba a ir; así que me decidí por una blusa con revuelitos color celeste y estampado de florecitas, con pantalones azules y unas bailarinas del mismo color, cogí mi cartera blanca, con pulsera y aritos a juego, me maquille naturalmente, me eche mi perfume, vi la hora y eran las 9:50, baje rápidamente las escaleras y me encontré con mi madre

-buenos días mami, hoy saldré con un amigo-le informo a mi mama

-¿con quién, hija?-me pregunta

-con un amigo que conocí en la universidad- le contesto, ven por eso no me gusta salir con chicos, mis padres me sobreprotegen, pero sé que lo hacen porque me cuidan

-¿y adonde irán?- me vuelve a preguntar

-todavía, no se-le contesto

-ten mucho cuidado, sabes que no me gustas que salgas con desconocidos-me dice viéndome fijamente

-claro; no te preocupes-le contesto

-llámame, si me necesitas- me dice abrazándome

-ok,-le digo mientras ruedo los ojos cuando escucho el timbre-es por mí, adiós mami-me despedí de ella, mientras abro la puerta y me encuentro con Carlisle sonriéndome

-hola-le digo

-hola ¿nos vamos?- me pregunta

-claro, le digo mientras, salgo y cierro la puerta, caminos hacia el auto, y el caballerosamente me abre la puerta amo eso de un hombre-me digo mentalmente

-ya desayunaste – me pregunta

-no ¿y tú?-

-tampoco, que te parece si vamos a desayunar primero

-claro,¿ a dónde?- pregunto

- no se elige tú-

-ok, ¿qué tal al míster donuts?-

-claro- dice Carlisle

Sigue conduciendo y llegamos a míster donuts, parquea y me abre la puerta ayudándome a salir, entramos y pedimos una mesa para dos; nos sentamos y nos entregan el menú

-¿Qué comerás?- me pregunta

-ehe.. no sé , estaba pensando n tamal y frijol-digo

-ok, llamemos a la señorita-

-¿Qué desayunaran-pregunta la mesera viendo demasiado a Carlisle, y eso me molesto un poco

-una orden del platillo número 5 y el 7; una taza de horchata y una de café negro-pide Carlisle

-con gusto- dice la mesera yéndose

-ok, cuéntame poco sobre ti. Le pregunto viéndolo

-claro, bueno como ya sabes mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen , tengo 23 años y voy a 5 año de medicina, me vine a estados unidos, cuando tenía 18 años

-¿Por qué?- pregunto demasiado curiosa

-problemas familiares-contesta un poco tenso- ¿ y tú cuéntame un poco sobre ti?- me pregunta

-bueno mi nombre es Esme Anne Platt tengo 18 años, estoy empezándola universidad, soy hija única y en realidad no tengo mucho que contar- contesto contándole un poco sobre mi

-aquí tiene su orden-dice la señorita

-gracias-contesto y ella me voltea a ver feo

-terminamos de comer, déjenme decir que el desayuno estaba delicioso, estuvimos hablando de cosas superficiales, descubrí que Carlisle es muy lindo.

-la cuenta por favor-Le pide Carlisle

Nos traen le cuenta- gracias-dice el sacando la billetera y pagando.

-espera ¿cuánto es, déjame dar la mitad?-digo yo acostumbrada a pagar la mitad

-no, claro que no, yo te invite, yo pago-contesta devolviéndole la cuenta ya pagada

-gracias por su visita-dice la mesera

-muchas gracias-contesto

-de nada y no me agradezca, ya te dije que yo te invite y me complace demasiado el que haya aceptado-dice abriéndome la puerta del carro

-entonces a dónde vamos?- pregunto volteándolo a ver

-estaba pensando en ir al cine dice-el- ¿si tu quieres?-pregunta

-claro-digo

-pero, que no sea una romántica-dice el sonriéndome

-claro, pero tampoco una de acción-le contesto

-ok, elegiremos una que nos guste a los dos – dice sonriéndome

-trato-digo yo devolviéndome la sonrisa

Llegamos al cine y nos decidimos por una nueva que era de aventura, compramos una orden de palomitas ya que no queríamos comer mucho y dos sodas

Estábamos a la mitad de la película cuando volteo a ver a los demás y miro como un chico se estira y abraza a la chica, volteo disimuladamente así Carlisle y lo miro ojalá que el hiciera eso, me digo mentalmente

Termino la película a las 3; 00 de la tarde íbamos a comer unas hamburguesas cuando pasamos por un parque de diversiones, mis favoritos

-oye, ¿Qué te parece si entramos?- le pregunto viéndolo

-ok, ¿ te gustan las ferias?-me pregunta

-Sí, igual que los juegos mecánicos-digo

Entramos y me enamore, enserio me comporto como una niña pequeña cuando entro a una feria; ya estaba atardeciendo y la feria estaba funcionando

-¿subámonos a la montaña rusa-digo yo poniendo ojitos

-un no estoy tan seguro-me dice viéndome-pero subiremos, aunque debes saber que no soy fan de eso-dice empezando hacer la fila para poder subirnos

-ya casi-digo cando falta poco gente

Es nuestro turno, nos sentamos en medios, ya que Carlisle no quiso sentarse ni atrás y tampoco adelante

Empezó arrancando y me divertí mucho gritando de miedo en las bajadas y las vueltas, cuando termino nos bajamos

-ahh me encanta-digo yo feliz

-créeme que ya lo note-me dice Carlisle riéndose entre dientes

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa del susto?-me pregunta

-no… me da mucho miedo-digo yo aterrada

-oye, me hiciste subirme a esa cosa fea-me dice- entonces tu también debes entra ahí- me termina de decir

-entrare, pero primero subamos a mas juegos-digo emocionada

-está bien-acepta

Nos subimos a varios juegos hicimos todas las filas, gritos y adrenalina aparte de estar con Carlisle no sentía ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde

-ya es tarde-digo fijándome en mi reloj

-a ver-dice Carlisle viendo el suyo, si creo que lo mejor será irnos-me dice

-no, entremos primero a la casa del susto y después nos vamos-digo yo

-Esme, te da miedo- me dice

-si pero quiero subirme-digo yo

-ok, entremos-

Vamos y hacemos la fila y tenía que ser coincidencia, ya que era solo para dos personas

-tengo miedo-digo asustada

-tranquila, si quieres no entramos- me dice sonriéndome con ternra

-no tengo que entra-digo yo, y el señor nos dice que ya podemos pasar

Entramos a la casa tenía mucho miedo estaba oscuro y no veía nada, entonces siento que alguien me toca

-ahhhh-grito abrazándome a Carlisle, se sorprende, pero pones su brazo alrededor de mi

-tranquila-me dice

Seguimos caminando abrazados y veo unos monstros feo siguiéndonos

-ay no- digo cerrando los ojos y pegándome más a Carlisle

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto

-ya casi termina-me dice

Ya estábamos llegando al final cuando un hombre con una sierra se nos aparece

-ahhh-digo cerrando los ojos fuertemente y abrazando fuertemente a Carlisle, a punto de llorar

Gracias, al fin salimos de ahí, llegamos afuera y aparece un vampiro diciendo muchas gracias por entrar; estoy llorando, cuando llegamos ya más alejado de ahí

-shh…shh. Ya tranquila, ya termino todo es falso, nada te pasara-me dic Carlisle intentando tranquilizarme abrazándome y dándome besos en el cabello

Me tranquilice y caí en la cuenta de que estamos abrazados y Carlisle dándome besitos en la cabeza-y creo que mejor llorare más, me digo mentalmente, pero no, ya es hora de soltarme

-uhmm gracias-digo rompiendo el abrazo con Carlisle

-no te preocupes me dice acariciándome la mejilla-no debimos de haber entrado ahí-me dice volviéndome a abrazar

-no, ni modo, descubrí que definitivamente, no vuelvo a entra a una-digo yo también abrazándolo

-eres muy hermosa-me dice con su rostro muy cerca de mi

-gracias-digo sonrojándome y viendo sus hermosos ojos color zafiro

Se acerca más a mí no puede creer me va a besar, pero no, no puedo permitirlo, y me suelto suavemente

-creo, que es hora de irnos, ya son las 7,y es tarde-digo

Avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar

-no te preocupes, ahorita vamos –me dice entramos al carro, y se estuve a punto de besarnos, pero no yo y mi cabeza decide que no , cuando me arrepiento, me deja en mi casa

-muchas gracias, por salir conmigo, me divertí mucho- me dice sonriéndome

-gracias a ti- le digo yo

-¿te gustaría salir otro día?-me pregunta

-sí, no estuviera mal-le digo-ten mi número, se lo doy, y él me da el suyo

-cualquier cosa me llama- le digo

-claro y ti a mí- me dice

-buenas noche, Esme- me dice abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente

-buenas noches, Carlisle-le digo devolviéndole el abrazo

-a dios-le digo entrando a mí casa

-adiós- me dice entrando a su carro y partiendo

Entro y cierro la puerta, y me encuentro con casi la tercera guerra mundial

-¿Qué horas, de venir, son estas?-me pregunta mi madre

-mama, por dios son las ocho, he venido más tarde cuando he salido con cata- la conteste

-sí, está bien con tu amiga-me dice-pero hoy viniste más noche

-madre, salí con un amigo-le contesto

-está bien- me dice-pero sabes, que no me gustas que salgas tan noche más con amigos

-si mama, buenas noches-le digo pasando por su lado y dirigiéndome a mi habitación

-entro, me cambio y cuando estoy a punto de dormirme me cae un mensaje

-buenas noches princesa-Carlisle

-ahh-doy un grito ahogadamente, me digo princesa

-buenas noches, príncipe, Esme-le contesto

Espero y no me cae nada, y me quedo dormida con la imagen de Carlisle

**Nota de autor: hola, hoy tarde menos en actualizar**

**Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Claudia: espero que te guste y a EsmeralCullen02:muchas gracias espero que te guste, y aquí está el capítulo.**

**Gracias**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Una parte de la historia fue gracias a EsmeraldCullen02: muchas gracias te quiero_

**Capítulo 6: Nuestro primer beso**

**Esme pov:**

Lunes, día de clases, otra vez, me levanto y como tengo la costumbre desde el sábado y domingo de enviarle un mensaje a Carlisle se lo envió-_Buenos días, Carlisle_-se lo envió

Me levanto y me voy a bañar hoy me puse una leggins negra y una camisa verde con unas bailarinas negras, con mi cartera verde

Cuando estoy lista najo y me voy con mi padre a la universidad, cuando llegó me encuentro con cata y ya sabía que me haría el interrogatorio de mi vida

-hola, Esme-me dice Cata abrazándome.

-hola-le contesto antes de las miles preguntas que se vienen a mi

-¿cómo te fue el sábado?-me dice

-ya sabía que me preguntarías, me fue bien-le digo

-dime la verdad, todo cuéntame todo- me interroga

-ok-ruedo los ojos-normal, me paso a recoger a mi casa, me abrió la puerta de su auto y fuimos a desayunar y después fuimos al cine a ver una película de aventura al final fuimos a la feria y nos subimos a los juegos y entramos a la casa del susto que es horrible

-ahh-grita cata- ¿y?

-¿y qué?- le pregunto

-¿te beso o no?-me pregunta viéndome seriamente

-no. Claro que no- contesto sonrojándome

-ahhh, que lastima-me dice Cata

Yo solo la veo con una ceja alzada íbamos al salón y nos sentamos, cuando Cata me agarra el teléfono y mira un mensaje de Carlisle

-ahh, te envías mensaje con el- me dice acusándome con el dedo

-sí y dame mi teléfono-le digo tendiéndole la mano para que me lo de, y me lo da

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-me dice haciéndome un puchero

-porque no es nada importante-le digo

-nunca me cuentas, nada mientras que yo a ti te cuento todo, de mí y de mi relación con Eleazar-me contesta rudamente

-oye, yo si te cuento todo de mí, y yo no tengo relación con Carlisle solo es mi amigo-le contesto abrazándola

-sí, te creo me contesta devolviéndome el abrazo

Cata es asi, pero la quiero y es mi mejor amiga y no puedo confiar en nadie mejor que en ella

Carlisle pov

Me levanto el lunes para ir a la universidad toda estas semanas han sido extrañas, porque Esme me vuelve loco, primero no me quiso aceptar la cita, pero después la conocí y es muy linda, y la cita del sábado fue bonita y me gustó mucho…esa noche estuve a punto de besarla y me moría por besar sus labios, pero como el caballero que soy me comporte y no la bese, me cayó el mensaje el mensaje de Esme le contesto-_Buenos días, preciosa_- se lo envió

Me visto con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca cuando estoy listo bajo y me subo a mi auto, llego a la universidad y veo cerca a Eleazar llego y lo saludo

-hola-le digo

-hola, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Esme?-me dice preguntándome

-bien, todo muy bien-le contesto

-¿y…que tal te fue?-me hizo un levantamiento y bajo de ceja

-no paso absolutamente nada si a eso te refieres-le contesto viéndolo seriamente

-ahh…que aburrido eres -me dice

No le hago caso y le pregunto-¿y a ti como te va con cata?-le pregunto

-bien-me contesta

-¿todavía sigues con Tanya?-le pregunto

-no…si…, pero con Catalina no vamos en serio-me contesta molesto

-tranquilo…no te preocupes, no te enojes-le digo

-está bien, vamos a clases-me dice

Llegamos al salón a la clase de primeros auxilios y estuve la clase pensando en Esme; y así pasamos la mañana de clase en clase, cuando terminaron fui a la facultad de diseño y vi a Esme

-hola-le digo acercándome a ella

-hola-me contesta

-¿te llevo?-le pregunto

-claro-me dice sonriéndome con esa hermosa sonrisa

Fuimos platicando en el carro hasta que llegue a su casa

-gracias-me dice

-ya sabes-le digo y me atrevo a darle un beso en la mejilla

La vi salir y entrar a su casa, arranque el carro y fui hasta el hospital donde trabajo haciendo prácticas también medio tiempo

-hola-me dijo Jane una compañera de trabajo y buena amiga

-hola-le contesto dándole un abrazo es algo pequeña, pelo rubio

-¿Qué tal estas?-

-bien-le contesto-¿Dónde me necesitan?-

-en sala de emergencia-me dice

-claro, bye Jane-

-bye, Carlisle-

Estuve todo el día atendiendo a gente de emergencia y realizando heridas menos graves, y las más graves mandándola a operaciones con médicos superiores.

Salí del hospital y llegue a mi apartamento cansado fui a mi cuarto, y estuve a punto de dormirme cuando cae una llamada

_-alo-digo_

_-hola…hermanito, ya no me quieres a tu hermana-_

_-Elizabeth…no esperaba tu llamada-digo algo preocupado-¿pasa algo?-pregunto_

_-no, nada…solo quería llamarte, ¿y cuando volverás aunque sea para visitarnos?-me pregunta_

_-no se-_

_-bueno solo quería saludarte…te extraño-_

_-yo también-_

_-te quiero hermano-me dice despidiéndose_

_-yo también, adiós-cuelgo_

Esa llamada me dejo pensando en Elizabeth es mi hermanita menor y ya es una adolescente y eso le causa muchos problemas a mi madre

Después de eso puedo dormirme, pero antes le envió un mensaje a Esme:

_-Buenas noche, princesa_-le envió el mensaje

Esme pov

Día miércoles, hoy no tengo clases hasta más tarde así que me levanto un poco más tarde y me arreglo tranquilamente, hoy está algo caluroso así que prefiero ir cómoda me pongo un vestido floreado hasta arriba de la rodilla con unas plataformas blanca, me hago un semirecogidos con trenza y bajo a desayunar, y miro que no hay nadie, no está mi mama eso es muy extraño, no hago caso y como cereal con leche cuando termino todo salgo y voy hacia la parada de buses, llego a la universidad y me voy a mi salón de artes plástica Cata ya está ahí.

-hola, hermosa-me saluda

-hola-contesto y me siento cuando entra la profesora estuve todo el día hasta el mediodía, me despido de cata y vuelvo hacia la parada de buses para irme a mi casa

Llego y oigo a mis padres gritándose, esto es muy raro nunca lo he visto u oído peleándose, y después oigo a mi madre llorar, voy a ver que es

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto cruzada de brazos

Mi madre llora más y sale corriendo hacia su cuarto-¿Qué pasa papa?-pregunto algo molesta

-nada hija, son problemas míos y de tu madre…por favor no te metas-me dice marchándose así afuera, con el carro

Definitivamente no se qué es lo que pasa pero no me gusta absolutamente nada, voy a mi habitación y estoy hay escuchando música y leyendo como a las 4:00 de la tarde me cae un mensaje de Carlisle

-¿_hola…estas ocupada_?-me pregunta

_-no, ¿Por qué?-_

_-¿quieres salir conmigo hoy?-_me cae el mensaje

Pienso y miro el problemas que tiene mis padres definitivamente no quiero estar aquí así que

_-claro, ¿a qué horas?_ -le pregunto

_-eh..¿que tal si te paso a recoger a las 7:00?-_

_-claro, ¿A dónde iríamos?_-pregunto

_-¿al cine?-_me pregunta

_-de acuerdo entonces hasta las 7:00 bye_-se lo envió

Me levanto de la cama y me voy a bañar y estoy muy nerviosa por la cita

_-Cata…hoy salgo con Carlisle_-le envió un mensaje

Miro que ponerme y me decido por un pantalón negro y camisa gris con sandalias y cartera al tono

_-¿Qué?, woa, ¿a dónde?-_me envía el mensaje Cata

_-si…al cine-_le contesto

Me termino de arreglar y me maquillo sutilmente

_-diviértete y cuéntame todo_-me envía el mensaje Cata

Decido soltarme el pelo y ve o el reloj, solo faltan 10 minutos bajo y mira a ver dónde están mis padres y solo veo dos notas

_**-Esme, hoy dormiré afuera, llámame cualquier cosa, te quiero - tu madre **_

_-**Esme, estoy en el trabajo hare turno de noche, cuídate y cualquier cosa llámame pasa buenas noches,bye**_

_**-tu padre**_

Ok, me dejaron sola…no puedo creer, oigo el timbre tocar y voy hacia la puerta y veo a Carlisle con un pantalón azul y camisa verde

-hola-me dice

-hola-

-¿nos vamos?-pregunta

-claro, solo cierro la puerta-salgo y nos metimos a su carro todo el camino fuimos platicando y escuchando música

Llegamos al cine y hay varias películas nuevas;

-¿Cuál vemos?-me pregunta

-no se, escoge tu-le digo

-¿Qué tal la de miedo?-me dice

¿Por qué no mejor otra?-le pregunto

-te da miedo-dice burlándose de mi

-no…claro que no-le digo, se me queda viendo con una ceja alzada-bueno poquito, pero veámosla, pero si tengo pesadillas en la noche será tu culpa-lo molesto

-claro…me hare responsable-me dice quiñándome un ojo

Hacemos la fila compramos las entradas y las comidas, entramos a la película , y comienza primero algo aburrida y cada vez da más miedo, en un momento sale un espíritu y grito abrazando a Carlisle

-tengo miedo-digo abrazándolo fuertemente a el

-no te preocupes-me dice abrazándome

Sigue saliendo cosas horribles y cuando ya no puedo ver esconda la cabeza en el pecho de el;. Por fin termina la película y salimos, afuera está a haciendo mucho ruido y me abrazo para darme algo de calor, Carlisle se da cuenta y se quita la chaqueta y me la pone en los hombros

-gracias-le digo mientras me la pongo bien

-de nada-

Veo mi celular y son las 10:00 de las noche, se escucha un ruido y hay poca gente y me asusto

-por tu culpa…tengo miedo-le digo

-lo siento-me dice y me agarra y me abraza-no pensé que te asustaría tanto-me dice suavemente muy cerca de mi

-si es que me da miedo-digo yo

Carlisle cada vez se va acercando a mí y no puedo creer que me va a besas y siento sus suaves labios tocando los míos, le respondo el beso, es una experiencia imaginable…cuando nos separamos, me sonrojo

-eh… ¿lo siento?-me pregunta

-umm…no te preocupes-le digo sonrojada entro al carro con la respiración y el corazón latiendo a mil

Me lleva a casa, me bajo y le digo adiós antes de que intente besarme de nuevo; entro a la casa y esta vacía…voy a mi cuarto me cambio, y estoy a punto de dormirme y me cae el mensaje de Carlisle

_-lamento si te ofendí…no quiero perder tu amistad_-me cae el mensaje

_-no, claro que no…no te preocupes_-le digo

Y me quedo chateando con el hasta bien noche…cuando puedo dormirme…no puedo creer que me haya besado fue algo tan mágico….

**Nota de la autora: lamento no haber actualizado…pero estaba muy ocupada ahora ya estaré más libre porque estoy de vacaciones, e intentare actualizar rápido**

**Muchas gracias**

**Y perdonen por la espera**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenecen...le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 7: la verdad**

**Esme pov**

Jueves me levanto para ir a la universidad, agarro mi teléfono y veo varios mensajes de Carlisle, no sé qué pasara, solo sé que Carlisle me gusta. Hoy me pongo un pantalón azul y una camisa rosa con sandalias, escojo mi cartera azul, y bajo por lo visto mis padres cumplieron su promesa no están acá, me voy y llego a la universidad entro a la facultad, y veo a Cata y no sé si decirle sobre el beso

-hola Cata-la saludo

-hola ¿Cómo te fue ayer?-

-bien-le digo-me bese con Carlisle-

-¿Qué?-grita

-si-le digo sonrojada

-¿y entonces son novios…o algo?-

-no, nada-le digo

-¿y si te pidiera ser su novia le dirías que si?-me pregunta

-no…se, me gusta, pero no estoy seguro si aceptar algo así, sabes que él es algo mujeriego y no se-

-cualquier cosa que hagas o pase estaré contigo-me dice Cata

-si…sabes algo mis padres están peleados-le digo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no se ayer llegue y vi a mis padres gritándose y después a mi madre llorando y cuando baje para irme a la cita con Carlisle vi dos notas que decían que no iban a dormir en la casa y no han llegado-digo tristemente

-tranquila…cuentas conmigo, no te preocupes-me abraza

Como cualquier día de universidad…es igual a muchas clases

Hoy salgo a la 9:00 de la mañana me voy a mi casa y me encuentro a mi mama voy a abrazarla, te extrañe-le digo abrazándola

-yo también-

-¿se puede saber qué pasa?-digo preocupada

-te lo diremos después…pero debes saber que las cosas cambiaran-me dice

-porque?-pregunto

-hija…ye lo diremos en la cena-me dice, me voy a mi cuarto y me pongo a estudiar un rato, y estoy concentrada estudiando hasta que:

-_hola_-me cae un mensaje de Carlisle

-_hola-_

_-¿Cómo estas?-_

-_algo bien_-le escribo y pongo una carita triste

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-es que mis padres tienen problemas-_le escribo

-_cualquier cosa…no dudes en llamarme-_

_-claro, gracias-_

_-lamento dejarte pero entro a turno-_

_-tranquilo no te preocupes, bye-_

_-bye_

Sigo estudiando me cuesta concentrarme al fin es hora de cenar bajo suavemente las gradas con miedo a saber que va a pasar, bajo y miro a mi padre ya sentado en la mesa del comedor y a mi madre terminado de preparar la cena, saludo a mi padre me siento, mi madre me sirve comida empezamos a comer, y mis padres no dicen absolutamente nada terminamos de cenar…y estoy a punto de levantarme de la mesa cuando:

-hija…no espera, tenemos que decirte algo importante-dice mi madre

-claro-digo

-uff…no sé si podrá perdonarme algún día-me dijo mi padre

Eso me asusta…-eh...-no digo nada

-díselo a la niña-dice mi madre a punto de llorar

-hija tienes 18 años, cuando tu tenías un año, comencé a tener una aventura con otra mujer-dice mi padre suavemente

No lo puedo creer no digo absolutamente nada…

-obviamente no puedo hacer algo sin que haya consecuencia…con la mujer que tenía la aventura salió embarazada…entonces siempre todos los años deposito un dinero en el banco para mi otra hija ,pero hace dos meses me avisaron que Jennifer, la mujer con que tuve una aventura, lamentablemente falleció en un accidente de tránsito…y ni tuene más familiares, así que tengo que hacerme cargo de Carmen mi hija…tiene 15 años; y no tiene a nadie asa que vendrá a vivir con nosotros-finaliza mi padre

De verdad no sé qué hacer, ni que decir, volteo a ver a mi madre y la encuentro triste ,veo a mi padre y no puedo creer esto … él siempre fue mi héroe, y ahora estoy profundamente decepcionada

-no puede ser…por dios, eres mi padre, siempre fuiste mi héroe, y todo…no puedo creer que te hayas revolcado con otra cuando tenías una esposa e hija esperando por ti en casa-digo llorando

-hija-

-no nada de hija…no puedo creer que esté pasando esto…y tu madre piensas aceptar otra hija de a saber qué mujer como si nada…como si este hombre no te hubiera engañado y mentido-digo explotando

-suficiente-grita mi padre-se supone que ya no eres una niña pensé que lo entenderías…pero me equivoqué-dice mi padre con una expresión de enojo en su rostro

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? Que tengo una supuesta hermana de 15 que ni siquiera sabía que existía…¿quieres que entienda? Que acaso no podrías serle fiel a mi madre habiéndote ya casado con ella y teniendo un hija…teniendo un hogar; pero no, no te basto, tenías que buscarte a otra mujer…-digo cuando siento como mi padre me pega una cachetada

-Edward- grita mi madre a mi padre

Me golpeo mi padre me golpeo…salgo corriendo abriendo la puerta hacia la calle y no paro de correr ni llorar…cuando llego a un parque cerca de mi casa, miro mi celular y decido llamar a Carlisle son las 8:00 espero que conteste

-hola-escucho su voz

-hola… ¿estas ocupado?-digo suavemente

-no… ¿Esme que pasa?-me pregunta

Me pongo a llorar-Esme que tienes-escucho la preocupación en su voz

-¿Dónde estás?,Esme responde-me pregunta agitadamente

-en un parque cerca de mi casa…¿puedes venir a recogerme?-pregunto con la voz entrecortada

-claro…no te muevas ya llego-me dice

Cuelgo y me siento en una banca, pensando en lo que acaba de suceder, después de 20 minutos veo como el carro de Carlisle se acerca a máxima velocidad se define enfrente, me levanto y camino hacia él, el corre a mi dirección y lo siento abrazarme y me suelto a llorar

-Esme¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta

-ya tranquila; shh shh, ya, ya paso-me dice consolándome, cuando termino de llorar levanto la cara y lo veo, me sonrojo, que vergüenza lo saque de su casa, para venir atraerme

-¿Qué te paso?-me pregunta-entremos al auto esta frio aquí afuera-

Entramos al auto y enciende la calefacción

-mis padres, Edward y Elizabeth…empezaron a pelear no sabía porque…hoy en la cena me dijeron que mi padre, a cual yo admiraba desde pequeña tuvo una aventura con una mujer cuando yo tenía un año…y la mujer con cual tuvo la aventura salió embarazada entonces me padre depositaba una cantidad de dinero para Carmen la hija de él, hace dos meses le avisaron que Jennifer, la mujer con que tuvo la aventura falleció, y Carmen no tiene familiares así que vivirá con nosotros…yo me enoje y comencé a responderle todo gritando…y…y mi padre me pego una cachetada-digo volviendo a llorar, rápidamente me seco las lágrimas y miro a Carlisle está enfadado

-no tenía por qué golpearte-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla-no puedo creer lo que te hizo-me dice

-no te preocupes….me duele más descubrir lo que hizo mi padre-digo

-sinceramente, no sé qué decir-me dice Carlisle

-solo con que estés conmigo y que me escuchara es suficiente-le digo

Carlisle solo sonríe y se acerca lentamente a mí y como lo deseo, me besa tan dulcemente nos separamos me acaricia la mejilla y me abraza le devuelvo el abrazo y definitivamente Carlisle me hizo sentir mejor se separa de mí y saca su celular me ensaña la hora son las 9:00

-¿iras a tu casa?-me pregunta

-no…no quiero-le digo

-entonces-me dice

-llévame conde Cata-le digo

-claro-enciende el auto y manejo silenciosamente yo voy pensando en lo que pasa con mi familia

Llegamos a la casa y volteo a Carlisle –gracias, por todo-digo

-de nada y sabes cualquier cosa, sea cualquier cosa u hora no dudes en llamarme y estaré contigo-me dice

-gracia-digo acercándome a él y besándolo me separo-adiós-le digo bajándome del auto toco la puerta de la casa de cata y a los minutos me abre

-Esme-me dice preocupada-pasa-

Volteo y me despido con la mano de Carlisle, el arranca y se va, entro donde Cata

Me abraza-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta

Vuelvo a contar la famosa historia cuando termino Cata me abraza-lo siento-me dice

-no te preocupes… ¿puedo dormir aquí?-pregunto

-claro; sin problemas vamos-subo las gradas, Cata solo vive con sus abuelo y su hermanita menor tiene 6 años llegamos a la habitación y me presta ropa de dormir voy al baño a cambiarme cuando estoy lista salgo y cata entra al baño, entro a la cama de cata y veo 2 llamada perdidas de mi padre y 8 de mi madre

-hola-digo

-hola ¿está bien? ¿Dónde estás?-me pregunta

-estoy bien, donde Cata me quedare a dormir aquí-digo

-hay hija…lamento lo que pasó-

-no te preocupes-

-¿vendrás mañana?¿cierto?-pregunta

-si…después de clases-

Claro…hija ten cuidado, buenas noches-me dice

-bye …yo igual-

Me cae un mensaje de Carlisle

-hola ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta

-estoy bien; gracias-

-me alegro…buenas noches princesa-

-buenas noches Carlisle ;bye-

Cata llega y se acuesta después yo me acuesto y apago la luz duermo tranquilamente hasta mañana

**Nota de autora: hola muchas gracias hoy tarde menos en actualizar.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**EsmeraldCullen02: hola espero que también te guste… y lo de Esme en el cine fue idea tuya así que gracias a ti.**

**claudia: jajá me alegro que te gustara, de nada**

**Espero que les guste**

**Reviews**

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen le pertenecen a stephenie meyer**

**Capítulo 8: Si…**

**Esme pov.**

Siento el despertador de cata…me levanto y la levanto a ella.

-Cata…despierta-le digo moviéndola.

-umm…no quiero, déjame-me dice.

-Vamos, cata-

-Hora de ir a la Universidad-le digo.

-No quiero-

-Vamos-

Al fin Cata despierta, nos arreglamos, ella me presta su ropa, antes de entrar a la Universidad me abraza- Te quiero-me dice.

-Yo también-le digo abrazándola.

Terminan todas las clases y sé que es hora de enfrentarme a mi realidad, voy a mi casa, veo a mi madre y me abraza.

-Hija me tenías tan preocupada-me dice abrazándome

-Mama. Suéltame-le dogo saliendo de su abrazo

-Hija…de verdad lamento todo-

-Si…-

-Hoy tu padre vendrá con Carme para la cena y vivirá desde ya con nosotros-me explica

-Ok…-

-No vayas a hacer nada-

-Nada…¿Cómo qué?-digo sarcásticamente.

-Una escena-

-Claro yo soy…las que los hace-bufo y salgo para mi cuarto.

Enciendo mi laptop y miro a Cata conectada hablo con elle, y escucho música, estoy preparándome mentalmente para las escena de hoy en la noche. Como siempre cuando uno no quiere las cosas pasan es hora de cenar, bajo no sabiendo lo que va a pasar.

Miro a mi padre y a una adolescente con el pelo castaño y las puntas rojizas con unas maletas.

-Buenas noches-saludo.

-Hola…hija-me dice mi padre.

-Esme ella es Carmen, Carmen ella es Esme-hace las presentaciones mi padre.

-Hola-le digo

-…Hola…-me dice triste, sin ánimos.

Mi madre nos llama para cenar y fue algo realmente incomodo nadie dice nada…mi madre pregunta:

-Entonces Carmen… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-

-Ehh…nada-dice

-Bueno Esme-dice mi padre, lo volteo a ver-Esme, Carmen y tu compartirán tu cuarto-

-¿Qué?-digo nunca he compartido cuarto-¿Cómo? ¿Porque?-digo

-Porque yo lo digo-dice mi padre.

No puedo más y me levanto de la mesa, voy a mi cuarto y me sigue mi padre y mi madre

-Compartirás cuarto con Carmen-dice mi padre

-¿Por qué? Hay más habitaciones aquí-protesto

-Si…pero ella necesita dormir con alguien-dijo mi padre –eso dijo el doctor-

-Entonces que duerma con ustedes-

-No… y ya no te comportes como una niña caprichosa-me dice cerrando mi puerta

-Uff-me acuesto en mi cama

Al rato llega mi padre –Ordena y deja el espacio para Carmen y las cosas de ella-

-Ordena tú-

-Por dios…Esme… no hagas que me compete como ayer-me dice

-Como ayer…ósea que me golpearas sino lo hago-digo

Mi padre solo me ve molesto y sale del cuarto; suspiro y comienzo a ordenar cuando termino veo mi celular y veo varias llamadas perdidas de Carlisle. Lo llamo

-Hola-me contesta

-Hola…-

-¿Cómo estás?-me pregunta

-Bien-le digo

-¿Quieres salir?-me pregunta

-Claro-digo

-Ok,entonces te paso a recoger en 40 minutos

-Ok,-le digo me cambio de ropa y bajo.

-Hoy saldré- le digo a mis padres.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta mi madre

-Ehh…o se-le digo

Entonces tocan la puerta, abro y veo a Carlisle

-Hola-digo

Me abre la puerta de su carro y entro.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto

-Sorpresa-me dice

-¿Y cómo estas…sobre lo de tu familia?-

-um…algo mal…me dijeron que iba a dormir con ella-

-¿Enserio?-

-si…-

Nos pusimos de hablar de otra cosa y al final llegamos a la feria

Nos bajamos y entramos a la feria está muy llena entonces Carlisle me agarra la mano, fuimos caminando por la feria, nos subimos a la montaña rusa, ya eran las 9:00 de la noche y me cae una llamada

-Hola-digo

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunta mi padre

-En la feria-digo

-¿Con quién?-grita molesto mi padre

-Con un amigo-digo

-Ya es noche, venté para la casa ahora mismo…-

-He llegado más noche a la casa otras veces-digo

-Pues no, tienes que estar en la casa y hacerle compañía a Carmen-

-¿Por qué? Ella puede estar sola, además no la conozco-digo

-No, no puede ¿Por qué tú no la quieres conocer?-

-Y cómo quieres que la conozca, ci apenas ayer me entere de que existía-digo

-Pues sabes que…Carmen es mejor hija que tu…y si no quieres no venga me da igual-cuelga mi padre

Estoy en shock no lo creer me pongo a llorar, Carlisle rápido me abraza

-Ya tranquila-me dice

-No…no puedo creer como me trata mi padre, siempre había sido la favorita de el…y ya no me quiere, me trata mal-digo llorando

-Ya…tranquila-me dice abrazándome y dándome besos en la cabeza

-Gracias-digo sonrojada

-No te preocupes, ven vamos-

Me agarra de la mano y vamos a un juego de tiro al blanco…había varios peluches…

-¿Cuál te gusta?-me pregunta

Sonrió y veo un osito amarillo con una chaquetita de doctor y un telescopio –ese-lo señalo

Carlisle sonríe-Deme 5 ticket-le dice al señor

Y tira, falla, vuelve a tirar y falla, lo hace de nuevo y vuelve a fallar.

-No puedes, ríndete-le digo molestándolo

-Shhh-me dice-Si puedo-

Sigue intentando y vuelve a fallar-¿Sabe qué?, ¿A cuánto el oso?-pregunta

-A $ 20-dice el señor

-Démelo-dice Carlisle dándole el billete, y el señor le da el peluche y me lo entrega

-Gracias…aunque sobornaste al señor-digo riéndome

-No lo soborne…se llama hacer negocios-me dice

-jajaa…claro-digo

Seguimos caminado y veo a Carlisle un poco nervioso.

-Esme tengo que decirte algo-

-Claro-digo

-Ufff…Emm-

-tranquilo-digo

-Esme, me gustas mucho, bueno…demasiado diría yo…sé que tengo fama de ser un mujeriego y no te puedo negar que yo me lo he ganado…pero desde que te conocí y te vi…me gustaste y te hable y pensé que serias igual…pero me rechazaste…y cuando decidiste salir conmigo vi que eras diferente y…me gustas mucho…y todo, cada detalle tuyo… de tener la confianza de contarme tus problemas…me has ido enamorando cada vez más…y por eso te quería pedir …¿ Si te gustaría ser mi novia?-me termina de decir

… no puedo hablar, ha sido lo más hermoso que me han dicho

-Carlisle…-

-Sí..-dice

-Ehh…tu también me gustas…y si quiero ser tu novia-digo sonrojada

-Gracias, y prometo no decepcionarte-me dice acercándome a mí y besándome le respondí el beso y cada vez iba subiendo de identidad solté el peluchito para poder enrollar mis brazos a su cuello y el me agarro de la cintura.

Terminamos de besarnos, y empezaron los fuegos artificiales, sonreímos y los vemos y creo que el mundo está de acuerdo con mi ánimo porque exploto de felicidad , recojo mi osito y nos quedamos abrazados

Sé que cuando llegue a mi casa tendré problemas pero en este momento no me importe…estoy feliz con mi novio Carlisle.

**Muchas Gracias a EsmeraldCullen02: Muchas gracias me alegro que te gustara**

**Valen Cullen de Black: Gracias a ti por todos tus reviews**

**Espero que les gustes…y ya son novios :)**

**Reviews?**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 9: Escapándome por primera vez.**

_**Esme pov.**_

Vamos caminando de la mano y llevo a mi osito en la otra…entramos al carro, y cuando veo que ya estamos cerca de casa; me pongo nerviosa…Carlisle parque el auto.

-¿Si quieres entro contigo?-me pregunta poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-No, no te preocupes-le digo mientras me acerco y le doy un beso-Estaré bien-

-Adiós, cuídate- me abraza

Salgo del carro y Carlisle se despide de mí, y se va… entro a mi casa y como no todos están aquí.

-Vienes tarde-dice mi padre

No digo nada, y nadie dice nada.

–Sabes no quiero pelear-dice mi padre-Lleva a Carmen a tu habitación-

Suspiro, Carmen se levanta-Buenas noches-digo a mis padres; Carmen me sigue entramos a mi habitación

-Ahí está tu cama-digo y me voy al baño a cambiarme, cuando estoy lista salgo y Carmen ya está en su cama, me acuesto y me duermo.

La mañana siguiente fue peor, me levante, me bañe, Carmen también y fue algo incómodo, hoy me puse un pantalón con una camisa gris y bailarinas del mismo color, estaba maquillándome cuando Carmen me pregunta:

-¿Qué haces?-

-Maquillarme-respondo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si-

-Umm... ¿Puedo usarlo yo también?-

-Ehh…no sé, pero mi maquillaje no-digo tomando mi cartera y saliendo con Carmen siguiéndome

Mi padre se lleva a Carmen en su carro, yo me voy a la universidad, llegó, y veo a Cata.

_-ohh ohh-_digo mentalmente, no sé si decirle sobre Carlisle.

-Hola, Esme- me saluda, Cata

-Hola-

-¿Cómo te fue con lo de Carmen?- me pregunta

-Más o menos-respondo

Me cae un mensaje de Carlisle.

_-Hola-_

-_Hola-_respondo

_-¿Cómo estás?-_

_-Bien y ¿tu?-_

-Esme… me estas escuchando-Cata chasquea sus dedos frente a mí.

-Umm si-le contesto viendo el celular

Entra el profesor y pasó toda la clase con el celular.

-Vamos a comer-me dice Cata.

-Desde cuando eres adicta a tu celular-pregunta Cata

-…-estoy hablando con Carlisle cuando Cata me arrebata el celular.

-Oye…dámelo-le digo

-Shhh; déjame ver qué haces-

-Dámelo-

-¿Qué tienes con Carlisle?-me pregunta

-Umm, nada-

-Dime la verdad-

-Okay, es mi novio-murmuro suavemente.

-¿Qué?- grita y siento que me rompe el tímpano del oído

-Si-

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porque?-me interroga

-Ehh..Si, en la feria, ayer, porque me gusta-respondo a sus preguntas

-Dijiste que no te gustaba-

-No nunca dije que no me gustara…dije que no me gustaba su modo de ser-le contesto.

-Es lo mismo-

-No, no lo es-

-¿Y según tu va a cambiar?-me pregunta

-Si, claro que si, el me lo dijo-

-Solo ten cuidado-me dice

-Si-

-¿Y ya le dijiste a tus padres?-

-Obviamente no… y no les diré hasta arreglar el problema con Carmen-

-Es tu hermana-

-Hermanastra-la corregí

-Esme… dale la oportunidad-

-No…y no me moleste-

Volvemos a clases, cuando terminan salgo y me despido de Cata, en el estacionamiento esta Carlisle, me acerco a él.

-Hola-me dice mientras me besa

-Hola- le respondo mientras me sonrojo

-¿No te dijeron nada tus padres por lo de anoche?- me pregunta mientras me abraza.

-No, nada-

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar?-

-Si…no quiero llegar a casa-contesto

Nos vamos en el carro, y llegamos al centro comercial, fuimos a almorzar y pasamos la tarde juntos en el cine.

_Carlisle pov_

Esme me dijo que si… y fue tan importante, sé que tal vez no soy la mejor persona para ella…pero me esforzare

Fui a la Universidad y vi a Eleazar, él sabía que le quería pedir a Esme que fuera mi novia…

-Hola amigo-me saluda

-Hola-

Estuvimos hablando por un rato.

-¿y cuando le pedirás a Esme que sea tu novia?-

Suspiro-Ya lo hice-contesto sonriendo.

-Que rápido, ¿Cuándo?-

-Ayer-

-Que bien, ¡te felicito!-me abraza-Espero que todo salga bien-

-Yo también-

Terminaron las clases y veo a Esme me acerco a ella, sé que está pasando un mal momento con su familia.

_Esme pov_

Llevaba dos meses con Carlisle y han sido lo más hermoso, iba perfectamente en mi vida solo… una personita que duerme conmigo, si Carmen.

-Hola- dice entrando al cuarto-

"_Y hablando de la reina de roma"_ pienso mentalmente.

-Hola- digo mientras chateo con Carlisle.

-Préstame tu computadora-me dice

-No-

-¿Por qué? , La necesito-

-La estoy ocupando-

-Eres odiosa-me dice mientras me saca la lengua.

-Tú lo eres más-

-No sé porque tuve que tener una hermana mayor-

-Yo no sé porque tuve que tener una hermana, era hija única, y mi vida era perfecta hasta que tu viniste-

-Te odio-me grita mientras azota la puerta

Sé que se mira que soy cruel con ella, pero no lo soy, ella me molesta, yo solo me defiendo y siempre le pone la queja a mi papa y siempre me regaña y me gritan.

Me arregle porque saldré con Carlisle, me pongo un vestido con unas sandalias.

-Voy a salir-digo mientras veo que Carmen está llorando.

-No, no puedes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Estas castigadas, por lo que le hiciste a tu hermana-

-Para empezar ella es la que me molesta a mí-expreso casi gritando.

-No y punto final, no saldrás-

-Pero…-

-No-grita mi padre.

-Es injusto-grito, y me encierro en mi cuarto y comienzo a llorar, odio que hagan eso, siempre era la preferida, no puedo creer como cambio mi vida desde que vino Carmen. Lloro y abrazo a un lobo de peluche regalo de aniversario.

_**Flashback**_

_Era mi segundo mes de aniversario con Carlisle no sabía que regalarle, pero encontré un reloj bonito y lo envolví y le hice una carta. Me reuní con él en el parque._

_-Hola, mi amor- me dijo besándome._

_-Hola, ¡Feliz aniversario!- le dije entregándole el regalo_

_-Gracias, no tenías por qué haberte molestado- me dijo abrazándome_

_-Aja-le conteste_

_-Cierra los ojos- me pidió_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Solo ciérralos-_

_Cierro los ojos, y siento que pones sus manos en mis hombros, y me guía caminamos y nos detenemos, siento que me suelta._

_-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?-pregunte_

_-No, y no espíes- me dijo-Ok, ábrelos-_

_Los abro y miro un lobito de peluche, con chocolates alrededor, sonrió_

_-Ay qué bonito-le dije abrazando al lobo- Gracias-le dije besándolo_

_-De nada, princesa- me sonroje todavía no estoy tan acostumbrada a los cumplidos._

_-¿Te gusto?-me pregunto_

_-Si… esta hermoso, solo hay un pequeño problema, es muy grande, demasiado-_

_-Si-me contesto_

_Me le quedo viendo y me entiende._

_-Uups, no lo pensé antes, lo siento-_

_-No, no te preocupes, veré como lo meto a la casa y al cuarto sin que se den cuenta-le dije abrazándolo-Gracias, eres el mejor novio-_

_-Gracias a ti, por haberme dado la oportunidad de estar contigo, te quiero-_

_-Yo también, te quiero- me besa suavemente, fue un bello momento_

_**Fin de flashback**_

Suspiro sonriendo terminando mi recuerdo agarro mi teléfono y llamo a Carlisle.

-Hola, amor-me contesta.

-Hola-

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta.

-Lo lamento…no puedo salir, estoy castigada-

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-

-Me pelee con Carmen y ahora no puedo salir-

-Ni modo, hermosa-

-Lo lamento-

-No, no te preocupes, tranquila, mañana nos vemos en la Universidad-

-Ok,te quiero-

-Yo igual, te quiero-

-Bye-

Al final me quedo dormida, al día siguiente me levanto, Carmen ya se está bañando, espero a que salga y entro yo.

Me cambio y me pongo una falda blanca, con una camisa amarilla y chaleco blanco, con plataformas, me maquillo más los ojos por haber llorado ayer

Estoy lista y me voy llego a la Universidad, llegoy veo a Carlisle con su carro me acerco a el.

-Hola-le digo

-Hola, ten-me dice entregándome un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Gracias-me sonrojo-Estas hermosas-

-No, son tan hermosas como tú-

Solo sonrió, sabiendo que estoy sonrojada-¿Y cómo porque?-

-¿El qué?-

-Regalarme rosas-

-No puede ser un día cualquiera y regalarle rosas a mi novia-

-Sí, Si puedes-contesto sonriendo

Me abraza-Ya que no te vi ayer, por eso vine temprano-

-Sí, odio lo que hace mi papa-

-Lo siento-

Me suelta-No sé qué dirás sobre esto, pero ¿Qué te parece salir?-

-Claro-contesto extrañada

-Ok, vamos-me dice tomándome de la mano y yendo hacia el carro

-Espera, ¿ahora?-

-Si-

-¿Y no perderemos las clases?-

-Esme, amor, no estamos en el colegio; es la Universidad si quieres entras, si no, no-me explica sonriendo con burla

-Sí, ya se-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres?-

-Sí, sí quiero, pero es que no se-

-No me digas que nunca te escapaste en el colegio-

-Ehh…no-

-¿En serio?, Todo el mundo se escapa por lo menos una vez en el colegio-

-No… nunca me escape, y no he faltado a ninguna clases aquí en la universidad-respondo viéndolo-¿Y tú?, ¿te escapabas?-

-En el colegio casi todos los días, en la universidad son pocas clases a la que no he entrado-me contesta con una sonrisa-¿Entonces sí o no?-

-Si-digo entrando al carro, Carlisle solo sonríe y conduce.

-Me estas corrompiendo-le digo viéndolo

-¿Yo?-pregunta con inocencia

-Sí, tu-

-¿Por qué?- se hace el inocente

-Yo, nunca había faltado a una clase…-me quedo pensando-y si dejan un trabajo, y si hacen un examen y sí…-

-Y si es una clase normal como siempre-me interrumpe Carlisle.

-Pero puede pasar-

-Y si hay un trabajo, Cata te va a avisar, y si hay un examen lo repones y ya… no te va a pasar nada, tranquila-me dice sonriendo y agarrando mi mano

-Claro, señor experto en faltar a clases-

-Pero sigo siendo el mejor de la clase-me dice con su sonrisa torcida.

-Presumido-

-Pero así me quieres-

Solo suspiro y rio, llegamos al centro comercial y vamos a desayunar, estamos caminando tomados de la mano,

-Oye-

-Si-

-¿Qué te parece si conozco a tus padres?-me pregunta.

-No se…me encantaría, pero por lo de Carmen-

-Sí, lo sé, pero vamos a cumplir a 3 meses y andamos como si estuviéramos en el colegio-se me queda viendo-No me digas que nunca tuviste novio y anduviste a escondidas-

-Sí, si tuve novio-le contesto

-¿Quién?-me pregunta frunciendo el seño

-Para que quieres saber-

-Quiero saber-me dice

-No quiero hablar de eso-le digo-Y volvamos al tema principal-

-Okay, ¿Entonces lo de tus padres?-

-Está bien, este fin de semana-le digo poniéndome de puntillas y besándolo.

-¿Y si me odian?-

-No te odiaran-

En eso suena el celular de Carlisle, contesta y me le quedo viendo-¿Si?-le pregunta.

-Tengo que ir a turno-

Nos vamos en el carro y antes de llegar a mi casa me dice:

-Vistes te escapaste toda una mañana de clases y no pasó nada-

-Eres mala influencia-digo Carlisle se ríe y lo acompaño

Aparca, -Adiós-me besa

-Adiós-le digo y me bajo del carro

Entro a casa; hoy es jueves y el sábado vendrá Carlisle y no sé cómo decirles a mis padres.

Solo está mi mama el saludo y voy al cuarto. Oigo mi teléfono y veo una llamada de Cata.

-Hola-contesto

-¿Por qué no viniste a estudiar?-

-Si fui…solo que me salte las clases con Carlisle y fuimos al centro comercial-

-¿Qué?, pero tú nunca lo habías hecho eso-

-Sí, ya se-

-Felicitare a Carlisle, yo lo intente miles de veces que lo hicieres y nunca me dijiste que no, felicitaciones, por primera vez te portaste mal-se ríe Cata

-Muy gracioso-me rio sarcásticamente

-Son bromas… ¿Qué paso?-

-No, nada solo que el sábado va a conocer a mis padres-

-Vaya suerte-

-Si-

-Bueno te dejo-

-Bye-

Todo el día paso como cualquier día normal, y este sábado, estoy tan nerviosa por lo que sucederá.

**Nota de autor: Hola…**

**Gracias a: Valen Cullen de Black: Gracias, y me alegro de que te guste.**

**EsmeraldCullen02: jaja gracias, si y gracias por tu respuesta, **

**Punto en coma: Gracias, espero que te sigua gustando.**

**brisher: Gracias.**

**catu swan de cullen: No, gracias a ti por tu apoyo, y opinión.**

**Muchas Gracias a todos, son mi inspiración a seguir.**

**Espero que les gustes**

**Reviews?**

**Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 10: Conociendo a sus padres.**

_**Esme pov**_

Al fin llego el sábado, ya les había dicho que vendrían a almorzar mi novio y me dijeron que estaba bien. Estoy tan nerviosa, no sé cómo se comportaran mis padres, me arregle me puse un pantalón con una camisa con sandalias, estaba en mi cuarto, nerviosa, mordiéndome las uñas, cuando Carlisle me llama.

-Hola, amor, ya casi llego-me dice.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres venir? Puedo decirles a mis padres que tenías un compromiso, y no puedes venir-le digo.

-Sí, si iré-

-ok, aquí te espero-

Bajo y mi mama está cocinando, Carmen está en el teléfono en el patio, mi padre está viendo televisión, voy a la cocina.

-Hay, hija, estoy tan feliz por ti-me dice mi madre.

Sonrió, por fin un apoyo de alguien de mi familia-Gracias-le contesto.

Siento que tocan el timbre, respiro profundo, voy a ver, es Carlisle, abro la puerta.

-Hola-me dice sonriendo.

-Hola, ¿Estás seguro?-

-Si…algo-

Suspiro y lo agarro de la mano, me encuentro con que mis padres y Carmen ya están aquí.

-Papá, Mamá y Carmen… él es Carlisle, mi novio-no sé cómo dije eso, estoy tan nerviosa.

-Carlisle, mi familia-

-Muchos gusto, Señor y Señora Platt, Carmen-los saluda Carlisle.

Mi madre se acerca y lo abraza-Bienvenido a la familia-

-Gracias-contesta Carlisle.

-Ahh…eres tan guapo y educado, que buenos gusto hija-habla mi Madre.

-Mamá, Por favor-murmuro sonrojada.

Miro a mi Padre, esta con el ceño fruncido-Igual-contesta fríamente dándole la mano, Carlisle la estrecha.

Miro a Carmen y esta sonrojada-Hija, saluda-le dice mi padre, se acerca un poco.

-Ehh-H-Ho-la-hola, me llamo Carmen-dice tartamudeando.

-Hola-le contesta Carlisle sonriendo

Se sonroja mucho más de lo que esta, me le quedo viendo con una ceja alzada, pasa un momento incomodo, nadie dice nada

-Pasemos al comedor-nos dice mi madre.

Fuimos al comedor, mi madre sirve la comida, empezamos a comer.

-Carlisle… ¿Qué estudias?-pregunta mi Padre.

-Medicina, voy a cuarto año-responde Carlisle.

-¿Y trabajas cierto?-

-si, en el hospital, por turnos-contesta.

Seguimos comiendo y hablando, mi Madre está feliz, mi Padre no mucho, lo más extraños es Carmen, no para de sonrojarse y ver a Carlisle.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar mi Padre le pregunta si puede hablar en privado con Carlisle, y se van para el patio, me quedo con mi Madre ayudándola.

-Parece buen chico, me gusta para ti, por cierto es muy guapo-me dice mi Madre riendo.

- Mamá…por favor-

-¿Qué?, solo digo la verdad-

-Como tú digas-contesto y busco con la mirada hacia el patio y los veo hablando.

-Tranquila, no creo que tu Padre le haga lago-me

-Pues no ha sido el mejor Padre que digamos, estos últimos meses-

-Hija desde que paso…lo de Carmen no hemos hablado, me dice poniéndome una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?, cuando aceptas una hija suya, sabiendo que te engaño, cuando yo tenía un año, y llevabas casada con el dos-digo soltando todo lo que tenía dentro de mí.

-¿y que querías que hiciera? Que lo dejara, que no aceptara a la niña-

-Y ahora es la niña-murmuro

-Se puede saber porque no te puedes llevar con Carmen-

-Porque ella me molesta-

-Y tú también, Esme ella es pequeña, tu eres más grande-

-Son solo dos años, además no he contado con tu apoyo hasta ahora-

-Hija, te quiero, también quiero a Carmen, y tal vez notes que hago preferimiento hacia ella, por lo que ha pasado, per o eso no quiere decir que no te amé a ti, eres mi bebe, y siempre lo seguirás siendo-me dice abrazándome

-Mami-contesto llorando

-Te quiero, y ahora ve a ver como esta Carlisle con tu Padre-

Suspiro por lo menos mi madre ya está conmigo.

Salgo hacia el patio y Carlisle viene entrando

Carlisle pov.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-me pregunta el Padre de Esme.

-Seguro-contesto, siguiéndole, entramos al patio.

-Ok, Carlisle, sé que sonara típico pero de verdad ¿Quieres a mi hija?-

-Señor Platt, por supuesto, sé que llevamos poco tiempo junto, pero estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, y la quiero mucho a Esme, demasiado y espero que estos meses, se conviertan en muchos años juntos-contesto seguro de mí mismo.

-Sé que estas al tanto, con todo lo que ha pasado, con Carmen y todo… tales se mire de que no soy el mejor Padre-

"_Tiene razón "_pienso

-Pero quiero a Esme, sé que ella tal vez no lo note, por como a veces la trato, pero Carmen es una responsabilidad que no espera, y no la puedo dejar sola, y tampoco la puedo tratar mal- me explica.

-Pero a Esme si-digo sin pensar-lo lamento-me arrepiento

-No, no te preocupes, sé que lo haces porque quieres a Esme-

-Cuando le grito, o no la dejo salir, o cosas así, es porque lo que hace con Carmen, sé que Carmen también la molesta, pero no la puedo regañar, Carmen no me considera su Padre, y sé que a veces me paso con Esme y nunca me perdonare el día que la golpee fue algo tan estúpido de mí, y estoy tan arrepentido-me dice

-¿Y porque no se lo dice a Esme?-preguntó.

"_Creo que me cambiare de carrera, seré psicólogo" _pienso viendo a Edward el padre de Esme.

-Porque no puedo, la he lastimado mucho y no quiero lastimarla más-

-Y no cree que regañándola, o evitándola, lo hace-

-Lo sé pero no puedo llegar y pedirle perdón cuando le he hecho tantas cosas mal-me explica.

-Solo inténtelo, es lo que yo creo-le digo ofreciéndole mi opinión.

-Gracias, Carlisle eres buen chico, y sé que ningún padre quiere un novio, para su hija, sé que no puede haber uno mejor para ella que tu-

-Muchas gracias, es importante para mí ya que son los primeros padres que conozca, y vine acá, para conozco, y porque sé que tengo con Esme es algo serio, y no es un juego-

-Creo en ti, aunque su la haces llorar…no queras saber que te pasara-me dice estrechándome la mano.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-digo saliendo y veo a Esme.

Esme pov.

-Hola-le digo agarrándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia arriba, llegamos a la sala, nos sentamos.

-¿Qué te dijo mi Padre?-pregunto.

-Que está de acuerdo con nuestra relación-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-me contesta.

-¿Y tu Madre que opina?-me pregunta.

-Que eres buen chico, y guapo-contesto haciéndolo reír

-Te quiero-me dice besándome

-Yo también, Gracias por venir es importante para mí-le digo

-Para mí también-me contesta

En eso entra Carmen, y se sienta a la par de Carlisle.

-Hola, Carlisle-le dice viéndolo coquetamente.

"_No lo puedo creer, está coqueteando con Carlisle"_ pienso me le quedo viendo.

-Hola-le contesta

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunta

-23-murmura Carlisle.

-¿Y qué te gusta hacer?-dice Carmen acercándose cada vez más a Carlisle.

"_¿En serio?"_ pienso.

-Ehh…no sé, leer, tal vez-dice Carlisle, viéndome pidiéndome ayuda.

-Carmen, lo lamento, pero Carlisle, ya se va-digo agarrando la mano de él.

-ohh, adiós-se pone triste

-Adiós-dice

Bajamos y salimos al patio.

-Uff-suspira-Creo que le gusto a tu hermanita-

-Le gustas-le corregí.

-Eso fue extraño-me dice.

-Dímelo a mí, que tu hermanita menor se enamore de tu novio-contesto haciéndolo reír-Oye no es broma, ahora tiene otro motivo porque molestarme-contesto-¿y debería ponerme celosa?-bromeo.

-No, no tienes porque-me dice abrazándome y acercándome a el-Yo solo te quiero a ti-me contesta mientras me besa suavemente.

-Te quiero-contesto besándolo.

Nos separamos y juntamos nuestra frente-Nunca tienes que ponerte celosa, pude haber estado con miles de chicas, pero cuando te vi, solo tu estas en mi mente, mi corazón y alma, todas las demás fueron un juego, solo me importas tú, y solo te quiero a ti-me dice poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

-Carlisle…solo he tenido un novio, y cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un chico que solo busca un juego, pero me di la oportunidad de conocerte, porque, eres lo más importante para mí-contesto poniendo mis manos en su cuello acercándome a él, lo beso-Te quiero-digo mientras junto mis labios con los de él.

Nos separamos, mira su teléfono-Creo que ya es hora de irme, tengo turno-me dice.

-No, te preocupes-le digo, me abraza y me besa-No te puedo besar en frente de tus padres-me dice, solo sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras entramos a la casa.

-Adiós, Señora-

-Oh no, llámame Elizabeth-

-Un gusto Elizabeth-dice Carlisle

-Adiós, Señor Platt, fue un gusto conocerlo-le dice Carlisle estrechándole la mano

Lo veo entrar al carro, y me despido, cierro cuando ya no está, suspiro todo salió bien, solo que Carmen se enamoró de Carlisle.

**Nota de autora: Hoy actualice más rápido, y ya comencé la escuela y sé que no tendré tanto tiempo libre, pero intentare actualizar, rápido.**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**EsmeraldCullen02: Gracias, me alegro que te gustara, y si la está corrompiendo, jaja, espero que este también te guste.**

**brisher: Gracias,muchas gracias.**

**Utakataka-caca-98: jaja me alegro, sé que varias se sintieron identificada con esa parte, yo igual, espero que te guste.**

**Valen Cullen de Black: jaja si, pasan rápido, me alegro que te gustara, y espero que te guste, el capítulo y las reacciones.**

**Muchas Gracias a todas/os, son mi inspiración a seguir.**

**Reviews?**

**Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 11: Cumpleaños de Esme**

**Cata pov**

Estoy en la universidad y veo entrar a Esme, ya me conto lo de la visita de Carlisle a sus padres. Aunque me preocupe su relación con el, Carlisle puede actuar diferente, pero es igual a Eleazar, ósea mujeriego, y no quiero que la lastime, así como yo me enamore de Eleazar, y ahora me estoy lastimando, porque solo era un juego, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de él, solo espero que Carlisle, no vaya a lastimar a Esme, porque, ella no lo soportara. Estoy feliz por ella, pero no por él.

**Eleazar pov.**

Llego a la universidad y Carlisle no está, definitivamente, creo que Carlisle tiene algo serio con Esme, nunca lo había visto actuar así por una chica, solo una y espero que Esme no lo lastime, como ya lo lastimaron una vez. Esme, parece una chica diferente, a la antigua novia de Carlisle.

**Cata pov.**

Voy al apartamento de Eleazar, entro ya que él me había dado llave.

-Eleazar-digo y nadie contesta, voy a la habitación de él. Y él está ahí con otra chica.

-Eleazar-grito.

-Cata, no es lo que piensa-me dice levantándose de la cama.

-Sabes olvídalo, sabía que sería un juego desde el principio-digo mientras salgo corriendo, llorando.

**Esme pov.**

Llego a la casa, entro al cuarto, y Carmen está llorando.

-Carme… ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto

-Nada…-

-¿Puedes contarme?-

-Nada…no me pasa nada, déjame sola por favor-

Suspiro y salgo del cuarto, me suena el teléfono, miro el identificador y es cata.

-Hola-contesto

-Esme…-llora

-Cata ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Puedes venir?-Me pregunta llorando.

-Claro-

Llego a la casa de Cata y la veo llorando, la abrazo, -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Termine con Eleazar…lo vi con otra-me explica llorando.

-Lo lamento-

Sigue llorando, al final se calma, y regreso a mi casa, me suena el teléfono.

-Hola, amor-me saluda Carlisle.

-Hola-

-Llegare a tu casa-

-Está bien , aquí te espero-

Carlisle llega-Hola-me dice besándome.

-Hola-

Vamos a la sala, -¿Y tus padres?-me pregunta

-No están-

-¿Ya sabes?-le preguntó

Se me queda viendo, -¿El qué?-

-Cata y Eleazar, terminaron-

Carlisle asiente-Ya se-me dice.

-No es justo-digo, Carlisle me voltea a ver.

-Es mi mejo amiga-le digo, lo veo suspirar-¿Sabías que estaba con la chica, con quien lo encontró Cata?-le pregunto

-¿Tanya?, si, sabia, el me lo había dicho-

-Y aun así, no me dijiste nada-exploto

-Esme, son problemas de ellos, dos y Catalina sabia que Eleazar no era ningún santo-me dice

-Tu tampoco lo eres-susurro, pero Carlisle, me alcanzo a oír.

-¿Eso piensas de mi?, puedo ser el mejor amigo de Eleazar, pero yo ando contigo de novio, en una relación seria, y nunca andaría con otra chica-me dice molesto.

-Carlisle, lo siento, pero es Cata y me duele verla sufrir-

-Ya se-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte-

-Te quiero-le digo

-Yo también-me besa

Pasan dos semanas desde el rompimiento de Eleazar y Cata, el la busca y le pide perdón, pero cata no le hace caso.

Hoy es 25 de mayo, cumple 3 meses con Carlisle, y hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 20 años. Me despierto, y me baño, me pongo unas plataformas, un pantalón con una camisa blanca, me termino de arreglar y bajo.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESME!-Grita Carmen.

-Gracias-le digo riéndome

-Ten-me tiende una cajita

-Gracias-le digo-¿La abro?-le pregunto, Carmen asiente con la cabeza, la abro y son chocolates.

-No conozco muchos tus gustos, así que por eso-me dice

-No te preocupes-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hija!- se acerca mi padre con mi madre.

-Gracias-

Me regalan un set de cabello; Plancha, rizadora, secadora.

Volteo hacia la puerta, y me sonrojo, Carlisle esta hay con globitos de feliz cumpleaños, y unas rosas. Me acerco a el –Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida-me susurra en el oído.

-Gracias-me sonroja, -¿Y esto por qué?, por cumpleaños o aniversario, -

-Por los dos-me guiña el ojo.

Lleno las flores con agua, y las voy a dejar a mi cuarto igual los globos. Salgo y entro al carro de Carlisle –Ten –le digo entregándole el regalo de aniversario.

-Es tu cumpleaños-

-Ya sé, pero es nuestro aniversario, ábrelo-le digo

Lo abre, es una chamarra de cuero, ya que él quería una-Gracias-me dice-Pero no tenias porque regalarme algo-ruedo los ojos.

Llegamos a la universidad y Cata corre abrazarme-¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigas, te quiero!-

Me rio-Yo también, pero me ahogas-

-Ten-

Suspiro odio que me regalen cosas, no me gusta que la gente gaste en mí, lo abro es mi perfume y mi crema favoritas-Gracias-le digo

Recibimos las clases, y termina en el almuerzo, -Vamos a almorzar- me dice Cata, suspiro y voy con ella, almorzamos y llego a mi casa. Esta mi madre.

-Esme, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un almuerzo familiar el sábado por tu cumpleaños?-me pregunta

-Está bien. Pero ¿Puede venir Carlisle?-pregunto.

-Dije familiar, y Carlisle es de la familia-me sonríe mi madre.

-Claro-le digo y subo a mi cuarto, y me cae un mensaje.

-A las 5:00, te paso a recoger, abrígate, -me dice Carlisle, lo de abrigarse supongo que por lo de noche, ya que estamos en invierno.

Me arreglo y a las 5:00 estoy lista.

-¿Saldrás hijas?-me pregunta mi mama.

-Sí, con Carlisle-

-Divierte-

Carlisle toca el timbre, -¿Estas lista?-

-Si- salimos y llegamos a una pista de hielo-No puedo patinar-le digo.

-No te preocupes-me dice

Entramos y nos sentamos en unas mesas-Ten-

-Carlisle-le digo en tono de advertencia.

-Este es el de aniversario-me dice.

Suspiro y rompo el papel, es un álbum de nosotros, lo comienzo a ver-Carlisle esta hermoso- le digo

-Y está casi vacío, para que lo sigamos llenando con nuestras fotos-me dice

-Te quiero-lo beso

-Yo también-me dice- ven vamos, a patinar-me dice jalándome

Nos ponemos los patines-¿Y si me muero?-

-Nadie se muere por patinar, no tengas miedo-me agarra de las manos y me mete en la pista.

-Ahhh-grito

Carlisle ríe y me agarra de la cintura-Tranquila-Carlisle comienza a patinar y lo abrazo fuertemente, después de un rato ya no tenía miedo- Te quiero-me dice besándome

-Yo también-le digo, y me suelta, y me caigo-Auchh-le digo

Carlisle me da la mano, -Pensé que ya habías aprendido-

-Ya no me hables-le digo

-Esme-

-No, ya no te hablo-

-Entonces te suelto-

-¡NO!-le grito abrazándolo, seguimos patinado y al final salimos-Odio patinar-digo

-¿Nunca aprendiste?-me pregunta

-No, es que nunca me gusto-le digo

Entramos al carro, y vamos a cenar, cenamos entre risas, cuando salimos, vamos al parque.

Suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, el pasa su brazo alrededor de mi.

-Esme-me dice, lo volteo a ver.

-Se que llevamos 3 meses-me dice, lo miro extrañada, -Esme, te amo, te amo demasiado-

Me quedo en shock, no lo puedo creer, pero sé que yo también lo amo-Carlisle , yo también te amo-le digo

Carlisle, me besa, -Te amo, mi amor, Ten-

-Carlis..-me corta con un beso-No te iba a dar solo unas rosas y globos por tu cumpleaños-

Abro la cajita y es una cadenita que tiene una E y C

-Carlisle…, por dios, esta hermosa, Gracias-

-De nada, princesa-me la pone.

-Te amo-le digo besándolo, el me devuelve el beso, cruzo las manos por su cuello, y siento que me cae algo en la cabeza, miro hacia arriba, y están cayendo copos de nieves, Carlisle ríe-Ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños-le digo a Carlisle.

El me vuelva a besar, y perdemos la noción del tiempo, al final nos separamos y ya está un poco grande la nieve, Carlisle recoge un poco y me lo tira-No Carlisle-me rio

Me acacho a recoger y le aviento nieve-Esme-me dice

Nos reímos y lo empujo, el cae y me lleva consigo, nos reímos, le limpio la nieve del cabello, y lo beso-Gracias por todo, por este cumpleaños tan mágico-le digo

-De nada, sabes que siempre te daré todo lo que pueda y hare todos tus días los mejor que pueda-me dice-Te amo Esme, eres la luz de mis ojos, la reina de mi sueños, tienes mi alma y corazón-

-Te amo Carlisle-le digo besándolo con pasión, lo amo tanto, no sé que hubiera sido , si no lo hubiera conocido, suspiro.

-Creo que es un poco tarde-me dice levantándonos.-Son las 12:00-

-No te creo-le digo

-SI-

-Creo que llegue hasta los 20, hoy me matan-

-Tranquila, iras conmigo-

-Tengo frio-digo temblando, Carlisle se quita la chaqueta y me la pone- ¿Y tú?-

-No te preocupes-

Llegamos a mi casa y la luz está encendida, Carlisle se baja conmigo, mi padre abre la puerta –Buenas señor-dice Carlisle, lamento el retraso-

-No se preocupen-me dice mi papa, entra y se va

-Adiós Carlisle, te amo, -

-Yo también, te amo-me besa.

Entro y suspiro, voy al cuarto y Carmen está dormida, me cambio y me duermo.

Me despierto al día siguiente, me duele la cabeza y no puedo respirar –Auuchh- estornudo

-Salud-me dice Carmen.

-Hola-la saludo-Me duele la garganta-

Carmen se acerca y me toca la frente,-Creo que tienes fiebre-

-Me siento mal- Carmen sale y llama a mis padres, me miden la temperatura-Auchh-

-Creo que tienes gripe-me dice mi padre -¿Por casualidad te llenaste de nieve ayer?-me pregunta mi papa.

-Ohh, umm no, bueno no mucho-

-No vayas a estudiar-me dice

Llamo a Carlisle-Hola-me dice congestionado

-¿Estás enfermo?-

-SI-me contesta-¿Y tú?-

-También-

Me duermo, cuando me despierto escucho ruido, y veo , Carlisle entra.

-Hola, amor-me dice besándome

-Hola, me siento mal-le digo, lo toco, y veo que tienes fiebre-Estas enfermo, ¿Por qué viniste?

- Tenía que venir a verte-me dice

-Acuéstate-le hago espacio.

-Gracias Carlisle-le digo sarcásticamente

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa-

-Sí, tú te quedaste tirándome bolas de nieve-

-¿Y quién se quedo debajo de la nieve?-me pregunta

-Fue culpa de los dos –acepto al final, la culpa.

-Sabes, tienes un lado positivo, puedo besarte si que te enfermes-me dice comprobando su punto.

-Te amo-

-Te amo-

Nos dormismo, me despierto y escucho gritos-Umm,-me quejo.

-Son Eleazar y Cata, están peleando-me susurra en el oído

Me levanto y los veo entrar. –Yo vine a ver a mi amiga-dice cata.

-Y yo a mi, amigo-le responde Eleazar.

-Esme, Carlisle, ¿Cómo están?-

-Mal-contesto tosiendo.

-¿Se puede saber que hicieron para enfermarse?-dice Eleazar

-Nada-contesta Carlisle-Auchh-

-Salud-le dijimos los tres.

-Gracias-

Cata y Eleazar se quedan con nosotros y después se van, abrazo a Carlisle, mientras me vuelvo a dormir, aunque me enferme, valió la pena, todo lo que paso.

**Nota de autor**: Hola…

Lamento no haber actualizado, pero estoy súper ocupada con tareas. Lo lamento.

Un dato sobre la historia Esme y Carlisle se hicieron novios el 25 de febrero, el 25 de marzo, cumplieron un mes, igual en abril, y el 25 de mayo Esme cumple 20 años y tres meses de novios.

Muchas gracias a:

**Valen Cullen de Black**** :Gracias también por tu opinión, y la idea del relicario.**

**catu swan de cullen****: Gracias me alegro que te gustara.**

**EsmeraldCullen02****:Gracias me alegro que te gustara y espero que te guste**

**Utakataka-caca-98**** : Gracias por las ideas de los regalos. y de la opinio**

**brisher: jaj Gracias.**

**Muchas Gracias a todas/os espero que les gusten, lo acabo de terminar.**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Bye**

**¿Reviews? Por favor…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece… le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 12: Cumpleaños de Carlisle.**

Han pasado 5 meses desde mi cumpleaños, Cata y Eleazar no se hablan, y al final descubrí porque Carmen lloraba extrañaba a su madre…

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Carlisle, y no tenía ni idea de que regalarle…

Carlisle pov.

Suspiro y me levanto, Hoy es mi cumpleaños, me meto a la ducha, cuando salgo, me suena el celular.

-Hola-contesto.

-Hola…hermanito-escucho la voz de Elizabeth-Feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias, Eli- le digo-¿Has escuchado algo sobre mama?-

-No nada, ya sabes que paso en el internado todo los días- suspira- Bueno quería felicitarte y lamento dejarte-

-Adiós-cuelgo

Llego a la Universidad y veo a Eleazar-Amigo, ya estas viejo- me abraza.

-Tenemos la misma edad-le digo

-Ten-

-Gracias- lo abro es un libro, sobre medicina.

Estábamos platicando, y siento que unas manos me tapan los ojos y supe que era Esme-¿Adivina quién soy?-me susurra en el oído, la voz, obviamente la reconozco.

-Esme-digo

-Umm, tramposo-me saca la lengua

Me rio, y la abrazo-Ten, espero que te guste-

Lo abro, y es un CD de mi grupo favorito,-Gracias-

-De nada- me besa.

Entro a clase con Eleazar, y escuchamos la clase, salimos.

-Carlisle, amor-me dice Esme.

-¿Si?-pregunto.

-Vamos, te voy a invitar a almorzar-

-Es..-

-Shh… no digas nada no se vale, es tu cumpleaños-me dice

Suspiro, vamos a almorzar y como siempre una mesera se me tiene que insinuar. Veo a Esme y esta enojada.

-¿Deseas algo más?-me pregunta la mesera.

-No, gracias, y tu mi vida, ¿deseas algo?-le pregunto a Esme.

-No, mi amor- volteo a ver a la mesera y se va enojada.

-Odios salir contigo por eso-me dice Esme

-Auch-le digo haciéndome el dolido.

-Sabes que te amo-me dice Esme y me besa. –Ya tienes 24-

-Ni me lo recuerdes-le digo

-El otro año cumple 25-

-Ya estoy viejo-suspiro.

-No, nunca lo estarás-me besa.

Terminamos de almorzar, y me voy al trabajo ahí esta Jane-Hola Carlisle ¡ Feliz Cumpleaños!-me dice dándome un regalo.

-Gracias Jane-le digo abrazándola

-De nada-se sonroja.

Abro el regalo y es un llavero que dice I love you, y una carta, la leo y dice que le gusto…

Al final termina el turno, y voy a mi casa y abro la puerta.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritan todos los que están ahí, veo a Esme y me acerco.

-¿Tu la hiciste?-le pregunto en el oído.

-Si ¿Te gusta?-

-Claro, gracias, te amo-la beso

Ponen música y bailamos en mi mini fiesta sorpresa. -¿Salgamos?-le pregunto.

-Si-me dice.

Salimos al jardín y vimos a una pareja besándose, nos acercamos y vimos a Cata y a Eleazar, agarro la mano de Esme y entramos otra vez y salimos hacia la entrada principal, nos reimos.

-Menos mal que se odias- digo

-Son únicos-suspira

-Gracias Esme-la abrazo-Te amo-

-Yo te amo-me responde la beso, suspiro, pongo las manos en us cintura y ella en mi cuello, seguimos besándonos, hasta que entramos otra vez a la fiesta, al final termina y queda sucio,

-Te ayudo-le digo a Esme que está limpiando, agarrando la escoba para comenzar a barrer.

-No, es tu cumpleaños-me reprocha Esme, miro el reloj son las 12:02

-Ya es más de medianoche así que ya deje de cumplir años-le digo limpiando

Esme solo se ríe terminamos de limpiar-Vamos-le digo y la voy a dejar a su casa.

-Gracias por todo-

-De nada-me besa, la veo salir, y entrar a su casa.

Esme pov.

Al día siguiente no hay clases y voy a ver a Carlisle, entro y está dormido, miro en la mesa de noche y hay un regalo, lo abro y es un llavero que dice i love you, y una carta, la leo…le dice que le gusta …Jane…¿Quién es jane?...

-CARLISLE…despierta-le grito

-Umm no quiero- se da la vuelta

-¿Quién es jane?-

Se levanta –Umm ¿Por qué?-

-Por que te da un llavero y una carta de amor-le digo enojada

-En realidad seria de declaración ya que…-lo callo con la mirada- Una compañera de trabajo-

-¿Y porque te da esto?-le digo

-No se… solo me lo dio-se levanta-No te enojes-

-Como quieres que no me enoje, si te da un regalo asi-

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa-me dice con un puchero

-Si la tienes-se me queda viendo preocupado.

-Por ser guapo-le digo

-Así que soy guapo-me dice

-No me molestes que estoy enojada contigo- le digo. Me besa.

-Todavía sigues enojada-

-No-suspiro

Al final salimos hasta el medio día que entra a trabajar. Llego a mi casa y me visto con un hermoso vestido, tacones y me arreglo el pelo. Llego al hospital y miro a Carlisle con una chica, supongo que ha de ser Jane, me le quedo viendo, y lo besa, beso a Carlisle, entro y Carlisle no se mueve, pero no se separa. Carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-Umm-

Carlisle se separa –Esme … no es lo que piensa, te lo juro que yo…- no lo dejo hablar y lo beso enfrente de ella. Carlisle me devuelve el beso. Me separo de él y la volteo a ver.

-Esme Platt novia de Carlisle-me presento.

-Mucho gusto Jane Vulturi- la saludo-Con permiso- y se va.

-¿Por qué hicistes eso?-me dice Carlisle

Me le quedo viendo-¿Por qué qué? –le pregunto.

-Me hiciste una escena enfrente de todos mis compañeros-me dice volteo a ver y ahí varios viéndonos, me sonrojo.

-Carlisle..-

-Sabes mejor vete-me dice dándose la vuelta.

Me quedo en shock y salgo del hospital, llego a la casa y lloro. No sabía que se enojaría así. Carmen llega.

-Esme… ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta

-Nada-

-¿Te sientes bien?-me pregunta

-Si-le digo llorando

-¿Puedes contarme?.¿Quieres que llame a alguien?-me pregunta.

-No ha nadie, déjame sola-

-Está bien-

Sale, sigo llorando, después veo la hora y llamo a Carlisle , no me contesta. Suspiro. Me levanto y voy a la casa de el. Lo veo entrar con Jane a su casa, ¿Qué está haciendo?, lo llamo por teléfono. No me contesta. Voy a la casa, y toco el timbre abre y me ve.

-Hola-digo pasando a la casa, Veo a Jane llorando, se levanta –Creo que mejor me voy, gracias Carlisle-le dice abrazándolo. Sale.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?-le pregunto.

-Por que se puso a llorar, ya que alguien le puso en ridículo en el trabajo-me dice molesto

-Lo siento-

-Igual que a mí, sabes lo que paso después, nos llamaron por causar un espectáculo. Tal vez tu no tengas la necesidad de trabajar porque siempre te han dado todos tus padres pero yo no, ni Jane tampoco-me contesta

Trago el nudo en mi garganta- Lo lamento- digo y salgo de un solo, agarro un taxi y comienzo a llorar, llego a la casa.

Llego a mi cuarto, no sabía que se molestaría así , comienzo a llorar .después Carlisle comienza a llamarme, y no contesto. Tocan el timbre y Carmena abre y escucho lo que dice- Esme ha estado llorando desde que vino la primera y también la segunda vez- suspiro por que le tenía que decir.

Cuando siento que está subiendo cierro la puerta y echo llave .tocan la puerta-Esme…por favor abre-me dice

-No, gracias-contesto.

-Lamento como me comporte, si, fui un idiota y lo acepto no debí haberte dicho nada de eso-me dice-Abre la puerta, por favor-la abro y está ahí con un ramo de rosas.

-Lamento todo lo que te dije, y lo que hice, sobre Jane se puso a llorar y yo solo la ayude, pero no estoy interesado en ella, ni en ninguna otra , solo te amo a ti-me dice

Comienzo a llorar-Esme-me dice abrazándome.-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar-

-Yo también te amo-me besa y le correspondo el beso.

-Lo lamento-me dice

-No, yo igual, no debí ponerme celosa-le digo.

-Igual eso dice que me amas-me dice

-Obviamente te amo-

-Yo también-me besa.

Todas las parejas tienen problema, pero lo importarte es pedir disculpas.

**N/A: Hola hoy actualice mas rápido…debería de estar haciendo mi tarea, pero estaba escribiendo…ni modo es más divertido que hacer tareas.**

**Muchas Gracias a : ****brisher: Gracias me alegro que te gustara.**

**Valen Cullen de Black****:****Ahh Gracias, me alegro que te gustara, si ya actualice rápido**

**Utakataka-caca-98****: Gracias, y Gracias a ti , por tus ideas , no se que haría sin ti , te quiero.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir**

**¿Reviews? **

**Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Crepusculo no me pertenece. Le pertencen a Stephenie Meye.

**Capitulo 13: El regreso de Elizabeth.**

Carlisle pov.

Ha pasado una semana desde mi pelea con Esme, me levanto y suena mi telefono.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola hermanito, te paso a mi mama-me dice Elizabeth rapido.

-Hola hijo-me dice mi madre.

-Hola, madre. ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Te quería decir, que Elizabeth llegara en la tarde a Estados Unidos, y vivirá contigo un tiempo-me dice.

-Pero madre,…-

-Sin peros-me corta

-¿Y quién la mantendrá?- le pregunto

-Yo y tu padre, le enviares dinero para que le pagues todo lo que ella necesita-

-¿Y porque precisamente esto?-

-Es demasiado rebelde-me dice –Adiós-me dice.

-Hola hermanito, ire a vivir contigo, ya que mi madre, no me puede cuidar-

-Elizabeth… compórtate, ¿a que horas estarás aquí?-le pregunte.

-A las 4:00- maldije mentalmente tenia cita con Esme a esa hora –Eli, te pasare a recoger con alguien demasiado importante para mi, no quiero que le hagas mala cara, ni le digas nada, o hagas algo-le digo rogando para que lo cumpla.

-¿Tu novia?-

-Si-le contesto.

-Te prometo que no hare nada malo-me dice con su voz inocente.

-Por favor Elizabeth-suspiro.

-Si, bye, hasta las 4:00-

-Bye-

Suspiro mientras termino de arreglarme, llego a la Universidad y busco a Esme –Hola, preciosa-le digo besándola.

-Hola, mi vida-

-Esme, tengo que contarte algo-le digo.

-Claro, pero vamos a clas…-

No la deje terminar y la agarre de la mano, llegamos a la cafetería y estaba sola -¿Qué paso?-me pregunta.

-Elizabeth viene aquí hoy-

-¿Tu hermanita?-

-Si-le digo.

-¿Y a qué hora viene?-

-A las cuatro… y íbamos a salir, y ¿ por qué no vienes conmigo a recogerla?-le pregunto.

-Carlisle, no se-me responde.

-Esme-hago un puchero.

Esme suspira –De acuerdo-

-Ok, solo que si te dice algo o te hace algo,…ella es así, es un poco rebelde- le contesto.

-¿Un poco?- me dice dudosa.

-A como yo recuerdo cuando me fui, si era poco-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-15…creo-le contesto.

Esme suspira , y me besa –Hay que ir a clases-

-No, ya empezaron- le digo deteniéndola.

-Me salto clases por tu culpa-me contesta.

La beso -Te amo-

-Yo también-me responde el beso.

Esme pov.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Carlisle me pasa a recoger-Hola-me dice.

-Hola-Carlisle arranga y llegamos al aeropuerto, esperamos a que llegara el avión y bajara Elizabeth.

Veo que una niña sale, con pelo negro con puntas moradas. Lentes del sol negro, y toda de negro. Me quedo viéndole, y Carlisle solo me voltea a ver.

-¡CARLISLE!-grita corriendo y lo abraza

-Hola Eli-le responde Carlisle, lo veo y sonrió.

-Eli, ven te quiero presentar a Esme-le dice viéndola.

-Hola Elizabeth-la saludo.

Me mira raro –Hola-me dice fríamente.

Suspiro, Carlisle solo me mira disculpándome. Entramos al carro, Carlisle le pregunta.

-¿Por qué te viniste aquí?-

-Mi mama, me envió, porque me expulsaron del internado-nos dice.

-¿Por qué?-

-Umm, le respondí a la directora, me llevaban miles de veces a la dirección, en fin era cuestión de tiempo-nos explica.

-¿Y Esme cuántos años tienes?-me pregunta.

La volteo a ver -20-le respondo.

-Wow, Carlisle, cambiaste demasiados tus gustos desde tu ultima novia- Carlisle la mira por el retrovisor, y suspira. No digo nada.

-Esme, sabes ¿Por qué Carlisle termino con su antigua novia?-

-No-le respondo

-¿Y sabes porque se fue de Londres?-

-No-

-¿Y…-

-Elizabeth…basta-le dice Carlisle.

Elizabeth se calla, y nadie dice nada, llegamos a la casa de Carlisle,

-Ve a dejar tus maletas al cuarto vacio Elizabeth-le dice, ella sube.

-Ven-me dice sacándome al patio.

-¿Por qué no me has contado nada de tu vida?-

-Esme, prometo contarte ahorita no, porque esta Elizabeth aquí, pero prometo, que después te contare absolutamente todo-me dice abrazándome.

-Está bien-le digo.

-Te amo, mi amor-me dice besándome.

-Yo te amo mas-le digo respondiéndole el beso, agarrando su cuello, y el poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

-Guagala, pueden dejar de besarse, por favor-dice Elizabeth.

Nos separamos rápidamente, y Carlisle se le queda viendo-Elizabeth compórtate-

-Ashhh, solo quería salir al patio y los encuentro a ustedes besándose-le dice cruzándose de brazo.

-Elizabeth, no molestes-

-Ni que fueras mi padre o mi madre, para decirme que hacer-le grita a Carlisle.

-Si, pero porque ello no te sepan controlar, no significa, que tu vas a venir a ser lo que quieras, en mi casa, conmigo, y con mi novia, te pediré que guardes respetos y hagas todo lo que yo te digo, ya que tu propia madre te envió conmigo y yo te cuidar-le dice Carlisle, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

-Sí, Carlisle-sale corriendo.

-Creo que te pasaste-le digo.

-No, es demasiado rebelde, y si nadie le pone un alto, no sé que va a pasar-

-Sí, pero igual esta pequeña, y ha pasado su adolescencia en un internado y que de repente te cambien de país, a uno desconocido, ha de ser algo difícil-le digo.

-Sí, ya se- suspira.

Lo beso-Tranquilo-le digo abrazándolo.

-Ven te voy a dejar-

Salimos y llegamos a casa-No le digas nada a Elizabeth-

-Tratare-me dice.

Carlisle pov.

Después de dejar a Esme a su casa, regresó y busco a Elizabeth, está llorando –Lo siento-le digo sentándome a la par de ella.

-No fue mi culpa-dice hipando.

La abrazo –No es tu culpa, es culpa de mi mama-le digo –Me arrepiento de haberte dejado cuando me vine-

-No, no te preocupes-

-Eli, sé que es difícil para ti, pero te pido que te comportes lo mejor posible, y también con Esme, yo la amo, y no quiero que la ofendas, o algo parecido-

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo, le pediré disculpa cuando venga-

-Tranquila-le digo. –Mira el lado positivo, volveremos a estar juntos como hace 5 años-

-Si es cierto, te quiero Carlisle-

-Te quiero Eli, mi pequeño angelito ¿o demonio?- le digo riéndome.

-No me moleste- me dice pellizcándome.

Me rio, solo espero que Elizabeth se comporte y cambie su forma de ser.

**N/A: Hola, muchas gracias, espero que les guste mucho, y esta semana que viene actualizare mas rápido ya que tengo 10 dias de vacaciones….yuppi.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Utakataka-caca-98****: Hola, me alegro que te encantara, y espero que este también…**

**Valen Cullen de Black****: Gracias, muchas gracias.**

**EsmeraldCullen02**** :Espero que te gusten, muchas gracias.**

**Muchas gracias espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 14: La historia de Carlisle.**

**Esme pov**

Me levanto, hoy voy a la universidad, han pasado un día desde que Elizabeth la hermana de Carlisle vino al país, obviamente no le agrado.

Me arreglo y antes de salir despierto a Carmen, llego a la universidad, y todo pasa con tranquilidad, salgo de clases, y busco a Carlisle.

-Hola, amor-le digo besándolo.

-Hola-me abraza.

Entramos al carro y llegamos a su casa, nos sentamos, y me abraza.

-Ten contare lo que paso en Londres-me dice.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-

-No, lo hare, así sabes todo lo de mi vida-

**Carlisle Pov.**

Suspiro antes de comenzar mi historia –Ya sabes nací el 18 de octubre en Abbotsbury Inglaterra , Mis padres, son Aro y Sulpicia, no conozco su historia de amor, pero al final se casaron y tuvieron a Alec es mi hermano mayor tiene, 28 años creo, después nací yo, y de ultimo Elizabeth, desde cuando yo era pequeño , mis padres estuvieron peleando, cuando estaba en la adolescencia 14 o 15 años, ello se divorciaron, en ese entonces no sabía porque, yo por lo mismo, fui rebelde, y tuve una novia Mia Hilton, era un enamoramiento de adolescentes, cuando cumplí los 18 tome la decisión de irme, porque en ese año, descubrí porque mi padre siempre tuvo mayor favoritismos por Alec que por Elizabeth y por mi-

_Flashback._

_Tenía 17 años, cuando era día libre del internado, Salí escapándome, ya que por mi rebeldía siempre estaba ahí. Llegue a mi casa en Abbotsbury , escuche varios gritos ,subí al despacho que era donde provenían._

_Estaba mi padre gritándole a mi madre, entre-¿Por qué le gritas?-le pregunte a mi padre._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en el internado que es donde perteneces-_

_-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de siempre estar ahí, y respóndeme porque le gritas a mi madre!-_

_-No me grites, hijo-_

_-Yo no soy tu hijo, ya que nunca has estado conmigo, siempre tu hijo favorito ha sido Alec, a Elizabeth y a mí nos dejas de lado-_

_-No, no eres mi hijo ni tú , ni Elizabeth-_

_-¿Qué dices?-le cuestione._

_-Tu querida madre, me engaño y de esa infidelidad naciste tu-voltee a ver a mi madre-¿Es cierto?-le pregunto._

_Mi madre comienzo a llorar, -Hijo lo lamento-_

_-No, yo lo lamento ¿Y Elizabeth?-_

_-También, es de otra infidelidad-me responde mi padre._

_No gasto mi tiempo en voltea a ver a mi madre, siento una mano en mi hombro-Hijo…-_

_-¡No, por tu culpa he pasado toda mi maldita vida en un internado ¡por tu culpa siempre nos han hecho de lado mi padre!, ¡hoy acabo de descubrí que no tengo padre, ni madre!-salgo del despacho azotando la puerta y subiéndome a mi auto , saliendo a toda velocidad, conduzco sin saber a dónde ir, llego a una calle vacio, donde se que habrá una carrera de autos, me bajo y saludo a los chicos que están ahí._

_-¿Qué tal Cullen jugaras?-me pregunta un chico de cabello negro._

_-Claro, ¿Cuándo es la siguiente?-_

_-Ahorita-responde._

_Me subo al carro, esperando que den la señal para correr, la chica baja las banderas, 1 2 3…Salgo a toda velocidad, es lo único que me olvida de pensar en esta horrible vida que tengo, doy vuelta por una curva, dando a una velocidad, llego a la meta, como ganador, bajo del carro._

_-Felicidades, Cullen-me felicitan_

_Fin del flashback._

-¿Corrías en carreras?-me pregunta Esme.

La volteo a ver-Si-murmuro.

-¿Y nunca te hiciste daño?-

-Sí, pero eso es otra historia-

-Eso es peligroso, podrías haberte matado en una-me regaña Esme

-Pero ya no lo hago-me defiendo.

-No, pero siempre conduces a máxima velocidad-

-Es una manía-

-Ya se, y es peligroso y…-

-¿Te sigo contando o no?-le pregunto.

-Sí, pero igual no me gusto saber que corrías en carrera-

-No te conocía-

-Y si hubieras muerto, nunca te hubiera conocido-me dice suavemente.

Sonrió, y me acerco-Pero no estoy muerto, y me conociste, igual que yo te conocía a ti, y fue lo mejor de mi vida, te amo-la beso disfrutando del momento.

Termino el beso-Sígueme contando-me dice Esme.

Suspiro-Después de haberme enterado de lo de mi madre, me aleje de ella e igual de mi padre, con Mía nuestra relación comenzó a desmoronarse, y empezaron los problemas hasta que me di cuenta que…

_Flashback._

_Llevaba varios meses de novio con Mía y mi relación comenzó a desmoronarse, un día fui a mi casa a ver a mi hermanita, subí las gradas, pase por la habitación de mi padre, y escuche varios ruidos, me asome a ver y vi que la puerta estaba abierto entro y miro a Mía teniendo relaciones con mi padre. –Mía, Papa-grito._

_Se separan rápidamente y se cubren, -Hijo no es lo que piensas-_

_-¿Mía como pudiste? ¿Y tu padre, entiendo que no me quieres pero esto…?-_

_Ninguno me contesta, hasta que Mía hablo- Enserio Carlisle, pensaste que andaría contigo por amor, por supuesto que no, andaba contigo por tu dinero, pero después tu padre, me dio una propuesta y el es mejor-me dijo ella._

_-Sabes Aro, antes te miraba como padre, más aun con lo de mi madre, pero los dos son iguales, no merecen tener un hijo-_

_-No me faltes el respeto, que yo te mantengo-_

_-Solo por dinero, por los menos mi madre, me crio, y cuido de pequeño, y nunca me engañaría con alguien a quien amaba, sabes pensaba hacerme cargo de tu empresa, pero ya tienes a tu hijo Alec, olvídate que tienes otro, no sé si Elizabeth sabe o no, es una niña, pero en lo que a mí respecta, ya no tengo padre-_

_-Y muchas gracias Mi , por dejarme descubrir al monstro que tengo como padre, y a ti, y como tu dijiste , también para mi eras un juego, nunca te ame-salgo del cuarto._

_Como de costumbre cuando me sentía así , salgo donde las carreras, donde corro y me libero._

_Fin del flashback._

-Después mi madre supo lo que había pasado y al final me apoyo y se separo de el, y nos fuimos a vivir mi madre, Elizabeth y yo a otra casa, donde me termine de graduar, y dos meses después me vine para los estados unidos-

-¿Y tus padre no se te impusieron?-

-Sí , pero ya era mayor de edad, mi madre lloro, igual que Elizabeth, y la única culpa que tuve, fue dejar a Elizabeth, porque aunque mi madre era más responsable no pudo cuidar a Eli, y por eso la metió en el internado, y mi padre, me dijo que me iba desheredar y yo le dije que no me importaba y así fue, vine a los estados unidos con Eleazar, sin ayuda, sin casa, sin nada, y aquí empezamos poco a poco, hasta lo que somos ahora-

-¿Y Eleazar?-

-Eleazar se vino porque la familia era casi igual que la mía, no tanto ,pero tenían demasiadas reglas, Eleazar no hacía caso ,por eso estaba en el internado, nos hicimos amigos, le dije que vinieras aquí y me apoyo-

-¿Y a Mía la amabas?-

-…-

-¿la amabas?-

-Sabes hay distinto tipos de amores…-

-Carlisle ¿Amabas a Mía?-

-Sí, pero era amor de adolescente, y ese disque amor, no se compara a lo que siento por ti, amar es una palabra demasiada pequeña, a lo que yo siento por ti-le digo besándola,

-Yo también te amo, y lamento por lo que pasaste-me dice abrazándome.

Me acerco más a ella,-No te preocupes, en cierta forma eso me ayudo a lo que soy-la beso.

-Eres alguien tan fuerte, te amo demasiado-me dice besándome, le devuelve el beso, seguimos asi, hasta que me suena el celular, lo miro, y es del trabajo.

-Tengo turno-le digo a Esme.

-Vámonos-la pasó a dejar y voy al trabajo, sigo pensando en mi vida, suspiro y comienzo a trabajar.

**Nota de autora: Hola , espero que les guste, lamento no haber actualizado, se supone que iba a tener tiempo libre, pero mis maestros decidieron que no ,y me dejaron un reporte , una guía de 20 preguntas y otra de 120 y 20 ejercicios de mate, no puede actualizar, así que no tuve vacaciones, ya que pase trabajando.**

**Muchas gracias a :**

**brisher**** : Gracias, espero que te guste.**

**Utakataka-caca-98: Jaja me alegro y muchas gracias por la ayuda, eres de lo mejor, espero que te guste.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Reviews?**

**Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 15: Mi mini tú.**

**Esme pov.**

Han pasado una semana desde que Elizabeth la hermanita de Carlisle vino al país, Hoy es m aniversario con Carlisle me arreglo y cuando estoy lista bajo.

-¿Saldrás hija?.

-Sí, con Carlisle-

-¿Puedes llevarte a Carmen contigo? Es que se quedara sola, ya que nosotros saldremos-

-Pero mama…-

-Esme, por favor, la pasas al recoger al colegio y la llevas a donde sea que vayas-

Suspiro, cuando Carlisle me pasa a recoger-Adiós mama-

-Hola amor-me saluda besándome.

-Hoy pasaremos a recoger a Carmen, y la llevaremos con nosotros-hablo sin respirar.

-Vaya ¿Por qué?-

-Es que mis padres saldrán y se quedara sola, ai que dijo mi mama que la lleváramos con nosotros-

-Está bien… ¿Y ahora si me saludaras bien?-

-Lo lamento,…Hola mi vida, te amo, feliz aniversario-le digo acercándome lentamente y besándolo despacio.

-Yo también, te amo, feliz aniversario-

Fuimos a estudiar en la universidad, después al mediodía pasamos a recoger a Carmen.

-Hola, hoy…-

-Ya me dijo mi mamá, que hoy iré donde ustedes vayan-

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?-Le pregunto.

-A ningún lado, quiero irme a casa.

Suspiro y le digo a Carlisle que vayamos a mi casa, llegamos y Carmen se va a su cuarto,

-Lo siento-me disculpo.

Niega con la cabeza-También tengo una-me dice señalando a Carmen.

-Pero Elizabeth no es tan así contigo-

Bufa-Es peor, y hoy empezó el colegio, creo que va al mismo que tu hermana-

Solo sonrió,-¿Quieres hacer algo?-le pregunto.

-Vamos a ver tele-

Subimos y Carmen está ahí, cambiamos de dirección y llegamos al patio. Tomamos a siento.

Me abraza, -Estamos cumpliendo 9 mese-me dice.

-Vamos te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Dónde?-

-En mi casa-

Salimos y llegamos a su carro, Carlisle, condujo hasta su casa, llegamos y no estaba Elizabeth,

-Ven-me dice jalándome

Lo sigo, se pone detrás mío y me tapa los ojos. Me guía.

-Ábrelos-

Los abro y ahí una cajita, la destapo y hay un pequeño gatito amarillo, con ojos azules,

-Aww, están lindo, gracias-lo agarro y lo acaricio-Se parece a ti-le digo Carlisle me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo llamare, Carl…-

-¡Esme!-me interrumpe-Si lo llama así, me enojare-

-Iba a decir Carly-

Me mira levantando una ceja-¿No será un diminutivo mío?-

-Claro que no-le digo

-Lo meto en la cajita-Gracias te amo,-me pongo de puntilla y lo beso.

-Ven vamos a ver tele-

Nos sentamos, y acuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, él pone sus brazos a mí alrededor.

-Te amo-me besa la cabeza

-Te amo demasiado-

Pone play a una película empieza, a salir, poco a poco voy cerrando mis ojos. Oigo que alguien llama a Carlisle, me despierto y miro a Elizabeth con el uniforme.

-Buenos días, Elizabeth-

-Hola, Esme-

-Despierta a Carlisle, me tiene que ir a dejar al colegio- asiento hasta que reacciono

-¿Qué horas son?-

-Las 6:30 ¿Por qué?-

Agarro y celular y esa es la hora-¡ahsss!, No puede ser ya es tarde, mi padre me matara-comienzo a caminar y levanto a Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta desorientado.

-Son las 6:30 y mi padre me va a regañar-

-Esme cálmate-me abraza-Pasaremos a dejar a Elizabeth y después iremos a tú casa-

Voy al baño y medio me arreglo, salimos, pasamos dejando a Eli. Llegamos a mi casa, toco el timbre y abre mi madre. Solo se me queda viendo.

-Buenos días ¿Y mi padre?-le pregunto

-En la cocina-responde.

Entro con Carlisle y mi madre, llegamos a la cocina-Buenos días papa-

-Buenos días, señor-saluda Carlisle.-Lamento venir a dejarla a esta hora, no volverá a suceder-dice mi padre.

-No hay problema-me le quede viendo –No se preocupen-

-Gracias, papo-agarro a Carlisle de la mano y lo saco de ahí.

-Vistes no pasó nada malo-me dice riéndose.

-No pero casi me da un ataque al corazón –le reprocho.

Pone sus manos en mi cintura y me acerca a el-Pero yo soy doctor y no dejare que te pase nada-me dice

-¿Y que harías en ese caso?-le digo poniendo las manos en su cuello.

-Darte respiración boca a boca-me dice.

-Creo que la necesito-solo me rio y lo beso, el me devuelve el beso, hasta que él lo detiene lentamente.

-Te amo, mi amor-me besa

-Te amo-me acuerdo de mi gatito-¡¿Y mi mini tú?!-le digo.

-¿Quién?-

-Mi mini tú, el gatito-le digo

Solo suspira, -Ya no te hablo-

-No-lo agarro deteniéndolo-Es que te pareces a el-le digo

-Lo dejaste por salir corriendo, que mala madre eres-

-Oye, si yo soy la madre, tú eres el padre y tampoco lo cuidaste-

Ríe, -Ni modo, lo traeré más tarde, me toca entrar a turno-

-Bien ten cuidado te amo-lo beso.

-Yo también te amo-me besa.

Y lo acompaña a la salida. Lo veo partir, suspiro cerrando la puerta.

**Nota de autor: Lo lamento, lamento no haber subido, pero cuatro palabras: la escuela me mata. Esta súper pesada ya que es nuestro último año…**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**brisher: De nada, muchas gracias.**

**Utakataka-caca-98: Gracias amiga, de verdad, con tus ayudas, siempre saco el capítulo, de nada, y muchas gracias a ti, me alegro que te guste. Muchas gracias te quiero.**

**Valen Cullen de Black: Gracias, e intentare poner más historias de los personajes.**

**EsmeraldCullen02: Muchas Gracias , me alegro que te gustara.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece , le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

Capítulo 16: La llegada de los padres de Carlisle .

Esme pov.

Han pasado tres meses desde que Elizabeth esta aquí, mañana cumplo mi primer año de novia con Carlisle.

Hoy me pasa a recoger en la universidad:

-Hola amor-lo saludo.

-Hola, hermosa-me besa.

Llegamos a su casa, Elizabeth ya estaba ahí.

-Hola-la saludo.

-Hola Esme-

Nos sentamos y suena el teléfono de Elizabeth:

-Hola madre-

-ahhh ¿Por qué?-grita Carmen.

-Te pasare a Carlisle-

Carlisle pov

-Alo-

-Hola hijo-

-Hola madre-

-Mira quiero decirte que mañana , llegaremos yo y tu padre-

-¿Por qué?-

-Iremos a ver como esta Elizabeth-

-Esta bien-cuelgo el teléfono.

-¿Por qué vendrán tus padres?-

-No se-contesta Elizabeth-Supuestamente han vuelto mi padre y mi madre-

-¿Enserio?

-Si-

Volteo a ver a Esme-¿Quiere conocer al mis padres?-le pregunto .

-Eh no se, yo creo-

Esme pov

Después Carlisle me pasa a dejar a mi casa, me abraza –No tienes porque conocerlos si no quieres-me dice

Lo volteo a ver y pongo mis manos en su cuello-tu conociste a los míos y yo conoceré a los tuyos-le digo besandolo

-Pero los tuyos no son extraños y los míos si-

-Te amo y los conoceres-

-Yo también te amo-

-Hola Carlisle-lo saluda mi madre

-Hola-se-Elizabeth-

-Pasa-

Carlisle entra y aparece mi mi ni Carlisle.

-Mi míni Carlisle-lo agarró y lo acaricio.

-Ya no te quiero-me dice Carlisle

-Yo te amo-le digo besandolo

Carlisle se queda a cenar. Después de la cena se fue

-Te vendré a traer para que los conozcas-

-Esta bien , maneja con cuidado-lo beso

-Claro mi vida-

Veo a Carlisle irse y cierro la puerta.

Carlisle pov

Al día siguiente , me levanto Elizabeth ya esta nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no dejare que nadie te haga nada-le digo

Me voy a traer a Esme, -Hola princesa feliz aniversario-6

-Hola amor feliz aniversario-

Llegamos a su casa , y sus padres todavía no habían llegado, estuvimos los tres esperando hasta que el timbre de la puerta suena, Carlisle , se levanta a abrir y ahí hay dos señores , me pongo de pie y Elizabeth tambien.

Carlisles pov

-Hola hijo-me saluda mi madre.

-Buenas-saludo y volteo a ver a Elizabeth

-Hola-saluda

Entro y tomo a Esme de la mano-Esme, ellos son mis padres-

-Padres ella es Esme mi novia-la presentó

Mi padre solo la mita de arriba hacia abajo.

-Veo que tus gustos cambiaron-

Nadie dice nada, pasamos al comedor , mis padres comienzan a hablar sobre como había ido con Elizabeth .

-Elizabeth ¿Qué te parece estar aquí?-le pregunta mi madre.

-Bien me gusta estar aquí-

-Esme..¿Qué estudias?-le pregunta mi padre .

-Diseño de interiores-contesta Esme.

-Elizabeth ¿Quieres regresar a casa con nosotros?-

-No, gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me gusta estaraquí-contesta Elizabeth

-Tenias que ser hermana de Carlisle-dice Aro mi padre.

-Gracias al cielo no soy hijo tuyo-

-Gracias al cielo no tengo hijos como ustedes-

-No me importa lo que tu digas-le digo

-Ni a mi me interesan sus vidas-

-y si no te interesan ¿Que haces aquí?-le grito

Aro se levanta. Yo también me pongo de pie

-Carlisle no-dice Esme

-Mejor escucha a tu noviesita-se ríe-Talves ella si te ame-

-¿Porque lo dices?, lo dices por Mia-

-Sí ya que ella decía que te amaba , y se acostaba conmigo-

-Lamento decirte que yo tampoco la amaba-

-Un que lastima porque ella semirahermosa-dice Aro.

-Callate-

-Carlisle calmate-me dice Esme

-Callate, niña no te comparar a Mia,-

No aguanté el comentario de Aro a Esme y lo golpeó con toda mi fuerza en la nariz, iba a seguir pero Esme me detiene.

Salimos afuera de la casa , y manejo hasta la casa de Esme.

-Lo lamento le digo abrazandola

-No te preocupes-

-te amo y todo lo que dijo mi padre es mentira-

-Ya se mi amor, no te preocupes-

La beso y ellla me lo devuelve , nos seguimos besando, hasta que nos separamos lentamente .

-No preparamos nada le digo abrazandola

-Si… que tal si lo celebramos mañana-

-me parece- le contesto

-Te amo-

-Yo tambien-

Nota de autota: Mucha gracias lamento , si hay fallas pero lo escribí desde la tablet y yo siempre lo escribo desde la computadora

Gracias a:

Utakataka-caca-98: eres lo máximo gracia y espero que este también te encante .gracias por todo .


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 17: Nuestro aniversario.**

**Esme pov.**

Al día siguiente me levante y oí que tocaron el timbre; Bajo a ver y es Carlisle.

-Hola, pasa-le digo dejándolo entrar.

-Hola, mi vida-Me saluda dándome un ramo de rosas.

-Gracias ¿Por?-pregunto extrañada.

-Ayer fue nuestro aniversario, y como no pudimos celebrarlo, lo haremos hoy-me dice con una sonrisa.

-Claro, voy a cambiarme-me quedo pensando-¿A dónde iremos?-le pregunto.

-Sorpresa-

-Carlisle…-le digo en tono de reproche.

-No digas nada, y sé que preguntaras como tienes que ir vestida, ponte algo cómodo-

Suspiro y subo a cambiarme, me pongo un pantalón con una camisa roja, cuando me termino de arreglar, bajo y Carlisle está esperándome.

-¿Vamos?-me pregunta.

-Sí, ya estoy lista-nos vamos en el carro de Carlisle y llegamos a un parque.

-Ven-Carlisle agarra mi mano y en la otra lleva una canasta. Llegamos debajo de un árbol y nos sentamos, Carlisle pone el mantel.

-Hiciste un picnic-le digo

-Sí, lamento lo de ayer, por mi culpa no pudimos celebrar nuestro año de novios-

-Carlisle, no me importa celebrarlo o no lo que me importa es que tu estás conmigo y eso me hace feliz-le digo besándolo.

-Te amo tanto Esme-

-Te amo-Me separo de él y agarro la canasta, obviamente hay emparedados.

Con Carlisle comimos y pasamos nuestro día hay, al llegar al atardecer nos levantamos y caminos tomados de la mano hacia la montaña, Carlisle me abraza.

-Gracias por estar conmigo-me besa.

-De nada, es más gracias a ti-le contesto besándolo, seguimos asi, hasta que nuestra respiración termina.

-Te amo-

-Te amo-

Carlisle conduce hasta mi casa.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-me abraza

Entro a mi casa y mis padres no están.

-¡Carmen!-grito, y nadie me responde busco por la casa y no la encuentro, me comienzo a asustar.

-¡Carmen!-subo corriendo al cuarto y no esta.

-¡Carmen! Responde-

Llamo a Carlisle.

-Hola-me contesta.

-Carlisle…Carmen no está-le digo asustada.

-Tranquila voy para allá-espero nerviosa a Carlisle hasta que llega.Y me abraza.

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunta.

Comienzo a llorar-No esta Carmen y ya es noche-le digo.

-No estará con tus padres-

-No ellos se fueron en la mañana y no han regresado, se supone que Carmen estaría aquí después de la escuela, si no el encuentro mis padres me van a matar-digo desesperada.

-Tranquila la encontraremos-nos subimos al carro y Carlisle le suena el teléfono.

-Hola-dice Carlisle.

-¿No está?-pregunta el extrañado.

-Sí, claro que la buscare-cuelga.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto.

-Elizabeth no está-

-¿Qué?-grito-No puede ser verdad, donde estarán-

-Espero que estén juntas, tocan en el mismo grado y se conocen-

-Sí, yo también lo espero-

Mientras Carlisle conduce las intento llamar y ninguna contesta.

-¿Dónde estarán?-pregunta Carlisle.

-No sé-digo con miedo.

En eso suena mi teléfono y es Elizabeth.

-¿Dónde estás?-le pregunto.

-Tranquila, estoy con Carmen, estamos en la playa-

-¿Cómo?...la iremos a traer-le digo y cuelgo.

-¿Dónde están?-dice Carlisle.

-En la playa-

-¿En serio?-dice extrañado.

-Si-Carlisle conduce más rápido –Carlisle, ten cuidado-

-Si tranquila-

Carlisle conduce a toda velocidad y llegamos a la playa. Ahí están las dos, corren a nosotros.

-Carmen-le digo abrazándola, mientras Carlisle hace lo mismo con Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué vinieron hasta acá?-

-Nos sentíamos solas-contesta Elizabeth.

-Nunca lo vuelvan a hacer-les contesto.

-Sí, es que las dos tenemos problemas-dice Carmen.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunta Carlisle.

-Yo con mis padres y Carmen con los de ella-contesta Elizabeth.

-Ninguna de las dos tiene esos problemas y no tiene que hacer eso, o escaparse, pudo haberles pasado algo, y siempre pueden contar conmigo y Carlisle-le digo.

-Sí, ya se Esme, te quiero-me abraza Carmen.

-yo también te quiero-

-Esme lamento haberte tratado como lo hice, no puede haber mejor cuñada que tu-me dice abrazando Elizabeth.

-Gracias-le digo.

-Carlisle, gracia por estar con mi hermana eres increíble-le dice Carmen.

-De nada-le contesta abrazándola.

-Y ya no te preocupes, ya no me gustas-dice Carmen haciéndonos reír.

-¿Te gustaba mi hermano?-le pregunta Elizabeth.

-Larga historia-le digo yo, entramos al carro, y como ya era súper noche y las calles estaban solas, Carlisle comienza otra vez a conducir rápido, y comienza a llover.

-Carlisle, conduce más despacio-le digo

-Tranquila-

Suspiro y en eso viene un carro del otro lado, a máxima velocidad.

-Carlisle-grito y siento un golpe, demasiado fuerte y me desmayo.

**Nota de autora: …Hola…lamento mucho no haber escrito pero la escuela me mata. Intentare actualizar rápido.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Gracias a: **

**Utakataka-caca-98: Gracias amiga eres la mejor, gracias por todo te quiero.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 18: Accidente parte 1**

Carlisle pov

Siento el choque demasiado tarde, solo oigo gritos y frenos. Despierto en la ambulancia.

-¿Qué paso?-intente preguntar

-Tranquil-me dice el paramédico.

Llegamos al hospital y me curan mis heridas ya que son de menor gravedad. Entran un doctor.

-Hola Carlisle-me saluda.

-Hola-

-Ya sabes que tuviste el accidente ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo…están los demás?-pregunto.

-Calma…tu recibiste menos el golpe y despertaste más rápido, solo tuvistes pequeñas heridas-me le quedo viendo.

El saca varias plantillas –Carmen Platt, solo tiene un brazo quebrado y varias heridas, esta despierta y ahorita la están curando-suspiro-Esme Platt-cierro los ojos esperando nada malo-tuvo pérdida de conocimiento por consecuencia desmayo y múltiples heridas, todavía no despierta. Elizabeth Cullen tiene las costillas rotas y está en quirófano, es la más grave-niego con la cabeza.

-Agradece que el accidente no paso a mayores y que ninguno de ustedes y los del otro carro fallecieron-dice saliendo.

Suspiro y salgo de ahí, voy a ver a Carmen ya que es la que esta despierta. Toco la puerta y entro.

-Hola-me dice ya está con el yeso.

-Hola Carmen. Lo siento-

-No, no te disculpe estoy bien, me dijeron que mis padres no están y que no vendrán-

-lo lamento-

-No te preocupes ya lo esperaba… ¿Cómo están Elizabeth y Esme?-

-Mal…Esme no ha despertado y Elizabeth esta en quirófano-

-Carlisle…tranquilo estarán bien-

-Sí, gracias al cielo que tu estas despierta, si no , no sé qué haría-

-¿Por qué nosotros estamos mejor que ellas?-

-Por qué el carro choquo en el lado derecho donde venían Esme adelante, y Elizabeth atrás-

-Ohh…¿Y cuándo saldré?-

-Por quebradura de una extremidad, es poco lo mucho una semana…no sé cuánto te darán ya que toda quebradura es diferente-en eso entra una enfermera y me pide que salga.

-Te veré mas tarde-le digo

-Carlisle…avísame sobre Esme o Elizabeth-

-Claro-

Llego a los quirófanos y me encuentro al Doctor Arias, que fue el que me curo.

-¿Cómo esta Esme?-le pregunto.

-No ha despertado todavía -

-¿Y Elizabeth?-digo con la voz quebrada.

-Sigue en quirófano, ¿Tienes tu bíper?-me pregunta

-Si-digo

-Te avisare cualquier cosa sobre ellas-

-Gracias… ¿Puedo ver a Esme?-

-Claro pasa-me palmea el hombro y se va.

Voy a la habitación de Esme y entro, se me humedecen los ojos está débil, con máquinas, nunca había odiado tanto estar en una habitación del hospital.

Camino hasta llegar al lado de ella, tomo su mano-Esme-digo con la voz entrecortada, le doy un beso en la frente, espero que despierto, no podre vivir sin ella-te amo-le digo.

Después de un rato, mi bíper suena y Elizabeth ya salió de cirugía, voy a esa zona.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Bien, está estable, aunque si el choque fue demasiado grave, dentro de una hora despertara y podrás verla-

-Gracias-ya estoy un poco más tranquilo, paso a ver a Carmen.

-Buenas noticas-me voltea a ver.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Elizabeth ya salió de cirugía-

-Me alegro…¿Ya está bien?-

-Si esta estable…Esme no ha despertado-

Carmen asiente. Me quedo un rato con ella hasta que pasa una hora.

-Iré a ver a Elizabeth-

-Claro-

Voy y ya está despierta.

-Hola-le digo abrazándola.

-Hola-

-Lo lamento- se me quiebra la voz.

-Tranquilo-

-Estuviste en cirugía, me asustaste-

-Pero estoy bien… ¿Cómo están Carmen y Esme?-

-Carmen ha estado bien solo se quebró el brazo y tuvo pequeñas heridas…Esme perdió el conocimiento, se desmayó y no ha despertado-

-Carlisle…Estará bien-

-Eso espero-Salgo al rato para ir a ver a Esme, entro todavía no ha siento a la par de ella y veo que comienza a moverse.

**Nota de autora: Hola…lo siento el capítulo es corto… espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a Utakataka-caca-98: Gracias, por todo….espero que te guste.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 19: Accidente parte 2.**

**Esme Pov.**

Despierto…Miro todo blanco, intento moverme y me duele todo.

-No te muevas-oigo la oz de Carlisle.

Con esfuerzo lo veo y el está a la par mia, sosteniendo mi mano-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta.

-Si-

-¿Recuerda lo que paso?-me pregunta.

-¿Cómo están Carmen y Elizabeth?-pregunto asustada.

-Tranquila. Estan bien. Las dos-Carlisle se queda callado-Esme, lo lamento-

-No te disculpe, no fue tu culpa-le digo agarrándole la mano.

-Sí, fue mia, si te hubiera hecho caso, esto nunca hubiera pasado, tu no estarías aquí, Carmen no tendría el brazo quebrado, y Elizabeth no hubiera tendio una operación, todo fue mi culpa-dice Carlisle.

-Mi amor, Carlisle, no fue tu culpa, no te culpe, te amo-

-Esme, tenia miedo de perderte…-

-Nunca me perderas-digo mientras Carlisle me besa suavemente.

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Carlisle-En eso entra el doctor-Veo que ya despertaste-me dice. EL doctor me revisa mientras Carlisle sale, al final solo tuve un golpe demasiado fuerte, me hicieron exámenes, pero no tuve ninguna secuela.

-¿Cuándo te dan el alta?-me pregunta Carlisle.

-Pasado mañana-suspiro-Odio los hospitales-Carlisle me mira con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y a los médicos?-me pregunta.

-Tambien-sonrio, y Carlisle rie.-Pero a ti, te amo-

-Me alegro-me besa

-¿Carlisle…Mis padres saben?-

-Sí, pero dijeron que no vendrían, hasta mañana-

Al final paso el día en el hospital hasta el día siguiente que llegan mis padres.

-Hija-me abraza mi madre.-¿Cómo estás?-me pregunta.

-Bien… ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Carmen?-

-Sí, también está bien, hablamos con el doctor, y mañana las dejaran salir a las dos-

-Claro-Mi padre voltea a ver a Carlisle.

-Por tu culpa ellas están aquí-le grita.

-No es culpa de Carlisle-lo defiendo-No sabes cómo fueron las cosas, fue culpa del otro carro que atravesó, y si ustedes hubieran cuidado a Carmen, no hubiéramos estado ahí-digo molesta.

Mis padres no dicen nada, al final se quedan un rato y después se van.

-Carlisle…-

-Dime-

-¿Tus padres?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Ya saben…?-

-Sí, vinieron hoy temprano, me gritaron y ya. Elizabeth también se va mañana, y no dijeron nada-

-¿Qué te pasa'-le pregunto.

-Nada. ¿Por qué?-me sonríe.

-Estas raro-

-Nada-

-Dime, te conozca algo te pasa-me le quedo viendo seria.

-No puedo engañarte…estoy preocupado, tengo miedo de que se lleven a Elizabeth, no quiero que regrese a un internado-

-No creo que lo hagan. Tus padres se siente mejor que Elizabeth este aquí porque ellos no la cuidan, en cambio tu si-le explico mis razones.

-Espero que sea así-

-Adiós-me dice besándome.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto.

-Tengo turno-me dice.

-Ok-

Paso aburrida, hasta después de un tiempo, tocan la puerta-Pase-

-Esme-miro algo corriendo a abrazarme y es Cata.

-Hola, Cata-

-Hola…me asuste tanto-

-Tranquila-

-Me alegro que estés bien, ya vi a Carmen y Elizabeth, las dos están bien-

-SI, yo también fui-me quedo pensando-Carlisle se siente culpable-

-Hoy me dijo, eso el, le dije que no fue su culpa-me dice Cata.

-Yo también, pero ya sabes cómo es…-

Me quedo platicando con Cata, hasta que ella se va y entra Carlisle y lo veo con su traje y bata de doctor.

-Hola-me dice.

-Hola… ¿Me cuidaras?-le pregunto.

-Obviamente, eres mi paciente favorita-

-Espero la única-le sigo molestándolo.

-Claro, siempre-

-¿No te regañan?-le pregunto.

-No, ya hice mis rondas, y no hay ninguna emergencia asi que no-Me abraza.

-Suéltame-le digo, Carlisle me suelta y se me queda viendo extrañado.

-Es que hueles a hospital, y odio el olor-

-Eres mala-me hace un puchero.

-Te amo-me rio y lo beso.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana-le digo.

-Yo también, no me gusta verte en un hospital-

Carlisle se va, y no aguanto porque llegue mañana, así me libro del hospital.

**Nota de autora: Hola…esta es la segunda parte por así decirlo del capítulo pasado. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a:**

**Utakataka-caca-98: Gracia amiga, espero que te guste.**

**Guest: No te preocupes, no hay problema, aunque me alegra demasiado que comentes.**

**Gracias.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 20: Playa.**

**Esme pov:**

Llevo dos días sin ver a Carlisle y han sido los más horribles, ya que mis padres hace dos días cuando vine del hospital me prohibieron verlo.

Suena mi teléfono-Hola-contesto.

-Hola mi amor…Hoy tienes clases ¿cierto?-

-Si… ¿Por qué?-

-Confías en mí?-me pregunta el.

-Sí, claro-

-Entonces llega a la universidad, y lleva una maleta con cosas para la playa-

-¿Por qué?-pregunte curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa, tu solo hazlo, te amo-cuelga

Me quedo extraña por lo que acaba de pasar, pero hago caso, y preparo una maleta con mi traje de baño, mi ropa, y mis cosas personales, bajo con cuidado las gradas y no hay nadie, salgo y llego a la Universidad.

Veo a Carlisle y me acerco al –Hola mi vida-le digo.

-Hola, princesa, ¿Estas listas?-me pregunta.

-No sé para qué, pero si-contesto, Carlisle me agarra la mano, y me lleva hasta su carro , me abre la puerta, cuando se sube comienza a conducir.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto.

-A la playa-contesta.

-Carlisle…no, no he pedido permiso-

-¿Y?-

-Si mis padres se enteran me mataran, y puede pasarnos algo, y…-

-Esme, pensé que ya habías superado escaparte, no pasara nada, tranquila regresaremos en la tarde-me dice

-Carlisle…pero-digo cuando me interrumpe.

-Nada, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, he estado dos días sin ti, y te extraño, más cuando estuve a punto de perderte-me explica

-Yo también te extrañe Carlisle,-digo-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Seguimos platicando hasta que llegamos a la playa, salimos y me voy a cambiar, cuando llegue Carlisle ya está con la calzoneta, esta sin camisa, me sonrojo.

-Esta hermosa-me dice y mi sonrojo aumenta.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-dice sonriendo de lado

-Por nada-

-Dime-

-No me molestes-le saco la lengua, Carlisle rie, y no siento cuando me levanta.-No, suéltame-grito mientras el corre hacia la playa, y me avienta hacia el mar, nada rápido y salgo.

-Hola-me dice.

-Te odio-le tiro agua.

-Oye-me avienta agua.

Nos seguimos tirando agua hasta que me canso, lo abrazo, -Te amo-lo beso, Carlisle corresponde mi beso abrazándome, nos separamos. –Te amo, Gracias por estar conmigo-me dice

-Te amo-salimos de bañarnos y comemos,-Ven- me dice cuando ya está anocheciendo.

-¿Bailemos?-me pregunta.

-No hay música-le digo

-No importa-me abraza y comienza a susurrarme una canción. Nos movemos al son de su voz.

-Te amo, eres lo más importante, para mí, gracias por estar conmigo, -le digo

-Esme, tú me cambiaste, Y yo agradezco que no te perdí, di eso pasara no podría vivir sin ti-

-Nunca pasara-Carlisle se acerca poco a poco y juntas sus labios con los míos, convirtiendo el momento en algo mágico, nos besamos, debajo de las estrellas, -Te amo-

-Yo también-

En esos vi, unas luces, -Carlisle-digo

-Seguridad-gritan los policías.

Carlisle me agarra la mano y salimos corriendo, me empiezo a reír, y Carlisle me sigue, llegamos al auto y arranqua cuando llegamos lejos de la playa se detiene.

-Eres un idiota-le digo

-¿Por qué?-

-Por tu culpa nos persiguieron-me quedo pensando-¿Ya has sido arrestado?-le pregunte

-Sí, cuando era adolescente-

-Definitivamente, eres una mala influencia-le digo

-Oye, tú no te quedas atrás, además te enseñado muchas cosas, como escaparte-me dice riéndose.

-Te…-me callo

-¿Qué?-

-Nada-

-Me ibas a decir que me odias ¿Cierto?-hace un puchero.

-No, te iba a decir que te amo-

-Claro- conduce hasta llegar a mi casa,

-Crees que se dieron cuenta-murmuro

-No sé, ven te ayudare-

Carlisle escala por mi ventana, y me ayuda a subir-Ahhh-grito, casi me caigo.

-Shhh, Esme cállate-me dice

Subo a mi cuarto y me comienzo a reír, Carlisle me besa-Tenia que callarte-

-Buenas noches, princesa-

-Quédate conmigo-le digo

-Se darán cuenta tus padres-

-No, no lo harán si te escapas-le digo

-Ok-Carlisle se acuesta en mi cama, y yo lo abrazo, -te amo-

-Yo también te amo-me besa, me quedo dormida, al día siguiente cuando despierto Carlisle no está aquí. Me levanto de la cama y entra Carmen-Hola-me dice

-Hola, Carmen-

-Me debes una-

-¿Por qué?

-Te salve ayer, dije que habías salido con Cata, y después mis padres se fueron, y oye no eres tan silenciosa, para escabullirte-

-Sera porque nunca lo abre echo, Mira estoy bronceada?-le pregunto

-No, sigues igual-sale de mi cuarto, bajo y mi madre está en la cocina.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días hija, ¿Puedes invitar a Carlisle a almorzar?-

-Claro-le dio

Llamo a Carlisle-Hola-

-Hola, mi vida, ¿A qué horas te fuiste?-le pregunto

-Como a las 4 y algo-

-Mi madre te invita a almorzar, ¿Puedes venir?-

-Claro, hay llegare-

A la hora de almuerzo llega Carlisle-Hola-lo beso.

-Hola, pasa-

Carlisle entra y saluda a mi madre, y a mi padre, y a Carmen.

Estábamos en el comedor, cuando mi padre dice-Espero que no vuelva a pasar un accidente, con Esme-

-No, señor no volverá a pasar, lo lamento mucho-

-Padre, no es culpa de Carlisle-lo defiendo

Mi padre no dice nada, terminamos de cenar, y mi padre le dice a Carlisle si puede hablar con él.

Espero a Carlisle en el jardín y un rato después llega.

-¿Qué te dijo mi padre?-le pregunto.

-Nada, solo que te cuidara y que eso no volviera a pasar-me dice.

-Sabes que el accidente no fue tu culpa-le digo

-Esme, fue mi culpa, estuviste en el hospital, con Carmen y Elizabeth, porque fue mi culpa-

-No, lo fue, fue un accidente, y a cualquiera le pasa-

-Podría no haberlo ocasionado-

-Carlisle-digo

-Si no hubieras estado conmigo eso no hubiera pasado-me dice.

-Detente ahí, no hagas lo que pienso-comienzo a llorar-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-me abraza

-No me dejaras ¿Verdad?-

-No puedo hacerlo, no soporto estar sin ti-Carlisle levanta mi rostro-Te amo, princesa-me besa

-Te amo-Con Carlisle nos sentamos y nos quedamos hablando.

**Nota de autora: Hola…lamento haber tardado demasiado, pero he tenido demasiados trabajos, como mi colegio ya entregara calificaciones, necesitan notas de trabajos que no han hecho, y por eso los profesores nos dejan bastantes….Gracias por leer**

**Y Gracias a Utakataka-caca-98: Te quiero amiga, gracias por todo, espero que te guste, y gracias por las ideas del capítulo.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 21: La ida de Elizabeth.**

**Carlisle pov.**

Llego a mi casa, después del almuerzo en casa de Esme, cuando entro me sorprendo a ver a Elizabeth llorando, ella se acerca a mí y me abraza llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto consolándola. Volteo a ver a mis padres -¿Qué le hicieron?-pregunto.

-Nada, solo que ella volverá a Inglaterra-

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto.

-Tu no puedo cuidarla-

-Claro que puede-grita Elizabeth-Él es mejor que ustedes dos juntos, ustedes solo me mandan al internado y se olvidan de mí-

-No te la lleves-le pido a mis padres.

-Lo lamento, pero arriesgaste su vida, estuvo en el hospital por tu culpa, no la mereces…Elizabeth ve por tus maletas-le dice mi madre.

-No lo hare, no volveré a ese infierno-sale corriendo.

-No traten a si a Elizabeth-pido

-Tú no puedes cuidarla-le digo

-Yo sé que no puedo, y créeme que estoy arrepentido de esa noche, pero ella no merece pasar por lo que yo pase, créanme que no es vida, pasar en un internado-le digo a mis padres y voy en busca de Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth-le digo abrazándola

-No me quiero ir Carlisle, me gusta estar aquí contigo, me gusta estar con Esme, y Carmen es mi mejor amiga-me dice hipando.

-Yo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, solo prométeme que te portaras bien y no caerás bajo ningún vicio-

-¿Iras a visitarme?-me pregunta.

-Lo intentare, aunque no prometo nada-

-Te quiero Carlisle-

-Yo también Elizabeth-la abrazo.

-Quiero despedirme de Esme y Carmen-

-Claro-le digo-Vamos-

Llegamos a casa de Esme.

-¡Voy!-grita Carmen, -Hola-nos saluda-Esme-grita.

Esme baja-Hola-nos sonríe.

-Bueno yo quería…despedirme-dice Elizabeth con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Carmen.

Abrazo a Elizabeth-Mis padres se la llevaran a Inglaterra de regreso-les explico.

-Elizabeth…¿Es verdad?-pregunta Carmen.

-Si-dice y se acerca a abrazar a Esme.

-Te voy a extrañar-le dice Esme

-Yo también…Y Esme, mi hermano es el que no te merece-dice Elizabeth.

-Te oí-le digo

Carmen y Elizabeth salen a despedirse, supongo que es difícil para ella, ya que es la primera amiga que ha tenido, siento unos brazos a mí alrededor.

-¿Cómo estás?-me pregunta.

-Triste…decepcionado-digo-Ya me había acostumbrado a Elizabeth, pero no puedo cuidarla-

-Carlisle sabes que si puedes, eres mejor que tus padres-me abraza

-Sí, pero no puedo evitar que no la quiero dejar ir-

-¿Y cuándo se ira?-

-Mañana-respondo.

-La extrañare-dice.

-Yo también-

Entran Carmen y Elizabeth con los ojos llorosos y nos abrazan nos quedamos juntos los cuatros.

Al día siguiente me despierto y acompaño a Elizabeth al aeropuerto.

-Te quiero hermanita-

-Yo también-llora.

-Adiós, hijo-se despide mi madre, igual mi padre, los veo marchar, suspiro, extrañando a mi hermana, llego a la universidad, y veo a Eleazar.

-Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás?-me saluda.

-Mal, mis padres se fueron con Elizabeth-

-Lo lamento-

-Yo también-

Esme pov

Me levanto con ojeras, y con Carmen a mi lado, estuvo llorando toda la noche.

-Carmen, levántate-le digo

-No quiero ir a estudiar-

-Lastimas tienes que ir-le digo.

Carmen se va a su colegio y llego a la universidad-Hola-saludo a Cata. No me voltea a ver.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto.

-Que rápido me cambiaste-me reprocha.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, me cambiaste por Carlisle, no te dijiste que te irías a la playa Carmen me llamo-

-Oye, lo lamento-ruedo los ojos-Pero fue sorpresa, nos fuimos a la playa, y ya llegue noche a la casa, y ayer Carlisle me dijo que Elizabeth regresa a Inglaterra-

-¿Por qué?-

-No sé-conteste

-¿Y Carmen?-

-Estuvo llorando toda la noche, pobrecita-

-Ya la quieres-dice

-¿Perdón?-

-Sí, ya quieres a Carmen, te acuerdas cuando al principio no la querías ya la quieres-me explica

-Sí, es mi hermanita-digo.

Elizabeth pov.

Entro al avión llorando, no quiero regresar, quiero estar en Estados Unidos, con Carlisle, Carmen y Esme.

-Hija ya no llores-me dice mi madre.

-Entonces déjame aquí-le contesto.

-Carlisle no te puede cuidar-me dice.

-Si puede, y lo hace mejor que ustedes dos juntos y ni siquiera es padre, y él me presta atención más de la que ustedes me han dado-grito.

Lloro en todo el camino hasta a llegar a Inglaterra.

Esme pov.

Estaba aburrida en la tarde, solo estaba Carmen es su cuarto bajo a cocinar, al rato Carmen baja.

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunta.

-Cocinando-contesto.

-Claro- en eso suena el timbre.

-Carmen abre-

Oigo la voz de Carlisle y entra al cocina-Hola-me saluda besándome.

-Hola-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Cocinando-contesto.

-¿Puedes cocinar?-me pregunta.

-Si, si puedo-en eso agarro un huevo y se cae.

-Se notas que puedes mucho-dice Carlisle sarcásticamente.

Lo miro y por impulso le tiro un poco de harina, en la cara, comienzo a reírme-Te parece gracioso, ¿Cierto?-me pregunta.

-Si-contesto, Carlisle se levanta y me revienta un huevo en la cabeza.

-¡ahhh!, te odio, me llenaste mi pelo, idiota-grito comenzando a golpearlo.

Me tira harina, se la devuelve, estuvimos va de llenándonos de comida, hasta cuando baja Carmen.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunta.

-Carlisle comenzó-digo yo.

-Yo, tú me tiraste harina-dice

-Te lo merecías-contesto.

-Son peores que niños pequeños-dice-Limpia todo, o tu madre se enojara-contesta.

-Tú me ayudaras a limpiar-le digo a Carlisle.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta.

-Porque me amas-le digo.

-A pues lamento decirte que no te ayudare-

-Ya no me hables, Carlisle-digo.

-Te amo-me dice besándome, me separo de él, -Sabes a harina-digo haciéndolo reír.

Recogimos el desastre que hicimos y volvimos a cocinar los dos , mis padres llegan a la cena.

-¿Quién cocino?-pregunta mi madre.

-Carlisle y yo-respondo.

-Está bueno-dice Carmen-¿Segura que no lleva veneno?-

-Si , solo al tuyo le eche-me rio.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Carlisle y yo salimos al jardín tomados de la mano.

-Te amo-me abraza.

-Yo también te amo Carlisle-lo comienzo a besar, nos besamos hasta que nuestra respiración termina.

-¿Cómo esta Elizabeth?-

-Mal, ha estado triste-

-Me la imagino-

Nos quedamos platicando hasta que Carlisle se va.

**Nota de autora: Hola…tarde en actualizar, pero mis profesores andan pidiendo un montón de actividades y no tenía tiempo.**

**Gracias a Utakataka-caca-98: Me alegre que te guste, sabes que tú me ayudas a todo, y eres mi única verdadera amiga, te quiero. Espero que te guste, y gracias por el final.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 22: Cambridge parte 1**

_**Esme pov**_

_**6 meses después.**_

Mi relación con Carlisle ha sido maravillosa, aunque nada en la vida es color de rosas, hemos tenido pocas peleas.

Carmen ha cambiado demasiado desde que Elizabeth se fue, es más unida a mí, aunque está viviendo la etapa de su rebeldía.

Llego a la universidad feliz ya que se cierra el ciclo y tenemos dos meses de vacaciones, para comenzar el otro año universitario.

-¡Esme!-grita Cata.

-Hola-

-Al fin tendremos vacaciones-me dice.

-Sí, ya era hora-

Estuvimos toda la mañana en clases, y a la hora de la salida, tuve una gran felicidad.

-Mi amor-me besa Carlisle

-Hola, al fin estamos de vacaciones-le digo.

-Si, sobre eso quería hablarte-

-Claro-le digo.

-Ven-vamos a su carro y llegamos a un parque.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto.

-Es Elizabeth está en una grave fase de rebeldía, ha estado en carrera, y está tomando y fumando drogas-dice con voz ronca.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-le pregunto apretándole la mano.

-Mi madre me llamo y me conto, y como le dije que salía de vacaciones, me dijo si podría llegar a Inglaterra-

-¿Y iras?-le pregunto triste.

-¿Irías conmigo?-me sonríe.

-Pero…-

-Estamos de vacaciones regresaríamos en un mes-me explica.

-Y mis padres-le digo-No sé si me darían permiso-

-Pide, y si quieres voy hablar yo con ellos-

-No, yo hablare con ellos-le digo.

-Piénsalo serán nuestra primeras vacaciones juntos-me besa.

-Creo que no es mala idea-le devuelvo el beso.

Después Carlisle me deja en mi casa, estoy nerviosa ya que esta noche le diré a mis padres. Bajamos a la hora de cenar con Carmen.

Estábamos cenando miro a mis padres y están calmados, ok es la hora,

-Umm, Padres, miren quería preguntarles algo-digo nerviosa.

-Claro hija, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta mi madre.

-Bueno, hoy salí de vacaciones, no sé si se acuerdan de Elizabeth la hermanita de Carlisle-

-Sí, continua-dice mi padre.

-Entonces ella está comportándose mal, es rebelde, y la madre de Carlisle, le llamo y le dijo si podría ir a visitarla ya que está de vacaciones-digo.

-Esme…¿Qué quieres?-pregunta mi padre.

-¿Puedo ir con Carlisle a Inglaterra?-pregunto y cierro mis ojos.

Nadie dice nada, los abro y miro a mis padres tranquilo.

-¿A qué parte de Inglaterra irías?-dice mi madre.

-A Cambridge-digo

-¿Hay nacio Carlisle?-cuestiona mi padre tomando su bebida.

-Si-

-¿Cuánto tiempo duraría el viaje?-pregunta mi madre.

-Un mes-digo

-¿Y…-

-Hay por dios, digan si la dejaran ir o no, tantas preguntas-dice Carmen-Continúen-

-Ok, como aquí una señorita ya quiere saber la respuesta-dice mi madre volteando ver a Carmen.

-Si, te damos permiso-dice mi papá

-¡Gracias!-grito feliz.

-Pero ten cuidado, y nos llamaras cuando llegues-

-¡SI! Por supuesto-

-¿Cuándo te iras?-me pregunta Carmen.

-No sé-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-cuestiona.

-Primero quería saber si me darían permiso-digo-Hablare con Carlisle-subo a mi habitación.

Llamo a Carlisle.

_-Hola, mi amor-_

-_Hola, iremos a Inglaterra-_grito.

Carlisle se rio_-¿Te dieron permiso?-_pregunta.

_-Sí, ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?-_

_-Creo que dentro de 3 días-_

_-Sí, está bien, te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo-_

_-Buenas noches-_le digo

-_Buenas noches, princesa_-cuelgo la llamada.

Al da siguiente voy donde Cata.

-Hola-la abrazo.

-Hola-

-Voy a Inglaterra con Carlisle-

-¡Ahhh! De verdad-dice

-Sí, viajamos dentro de dos días-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunta

-Un mes-digo sonriendo.

-Woa, conocerás Inglaterra, me traes algo-dice

-Sí, obvio-

Cata sonríe pícaramente y sé que vendrá a continuación-Eso sería, entonces que tú y Carlisle estarían los dos solos-dice resaltando la palabra solos.

-Sí, ¿Y?-digo

-Esme, cuando una pareja se ama, las personas buscan llevar la relación a…-

-¡Cállate!-le grito.

Cata se pone a reír-Te odio-le digo

-¿Y tus padres te dieron permiso tan fácilmente?-

-Sí, ni yo sé, a mí me extraño-

_**Dos días después.**_

Termino de cerrar mi maleta, y siento un extraño presentimiento, entra Carmen.

-Te extrañare-me abraza

-Yo también, pero volveré y te traeré algo-

-¿Me haces un favor?-pregunta

-Si-digo

-Dile a Elizabeth que la quiero, y que le mando saludes-

-Claro que si-

Bajo y Carlisle llega.

Abrazo a mi madre-Divierte Cariño-me abraza

-Adiós papi-digo

-Adiós, ten cuidado-me abraza.

-Si-digo rodando mis ojos.

Carlisle abraza a mi madre, y se despide de mi padre-Cuídala-le dice

-Con mi vida-me guiña un ojo.

Me subo al carro con Carlisle, y atrás vienen mis padres con Carmen, estoy nerviosa, llegamos al aeropuerto, antes de partir, me despido de todos.

-Regresaremos, los quiero-subimos al avión, nos sentamos.

-¿Ya has viajado?-me pregunta.

-Solo una vez cuando era pequeña-digo

-Tranquila-me dice abrazándome

-Sí, no te preocupes, creo que estoy más que emocionada por conocer Inglaterra-siento que pasara algo malo, pero no hago caso.

El avión comienza a elevarse y sostengo la mano de Carlisle-Tranquila mi amor-después de eso me relajo y disfruto del paisaje, es una experiencia volar.

-¿Qué crees que digan tus padres?-pregunto.

-No sé, si comienza a molestarte nos iremos a donde mis abuelos, o a un hotel-

-¿Estas aburrida?-me pregunta

-Algo-

Comenzamos a jugar, y pasar el tiempo. Mientras tanto me comienzo a dormir.

-Esme, mi amor, despierta-oigo la voz de Carlisle-Ya casi llegamos-

El avión aterriza después de 7 horas, y pasamos por nuestras maletas.

-No hay nadie, esperándonos-digo

-Sí, obviamente, la única que estaría que sería Elizabeth pero está en un internado-contesta.

Carlisle alquila un auto-Sube-me abre la puerta.

Comienza a manejar hasta Cambridge.

-El viaje es largo-me explica

-¿Oye e iremos a Londres?-pregunto.

-Sabía que preguntarías eso-contesta sonriendo de lado-Si, iremos igual que a otras parte que me gustan de Inglaterra.

Cada paisaje era más hermoso, Wow, Carlisle rie, lo volteo a ver-¿Qué pasa?-digo

-Nada-

-Dime-

-Es que te ves tan tierna, viendo todo-me sonrojo.

Después de tanto manejar tenía hambre.

-¿Hay algún lugar dónde comer?-digo

-Sí, claro-, paramos en una cafetería.

Continuamos nuestros viajes y al fin veo un letrero que dice Bienvenidos a Cambridge.

-¡Llegamos!-

-Si-

Carlisle sigue el camino hasta su casa.

**Nota de la autora: Hola…espero que les gustes habrá como 3 partes creo…**

**Utakataka-caca-98: Gracias, por la ayuda, te quiero espero que te guste….de nuevo gracias por todo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 23: Cambridge parte 2.**

**Carlisle pov.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi padre, detengo el auto volteo a ver a Esme la miro nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Tranquila-le digo.

-Si-la ayudo a bajar del auto, y toco el timbre, abre Henry él era mi mayordomo.

-Carlisle-sonríe saludándome.

-Hola Henry-digo devolviéndole el saludo-Ella es Esme, mi novia-se la presento.

-Mucho gusto-dice Esme.

-Igualmente señorita-dice Henry, nos ayuda a llevar la maletas a dentro, cuando entramos veo como Esme se queda sorprendida, viendo la casa.

-¿Quién la decoro?-me pregunta.

-No sé-contesto encogiéndome de hombros- Henry ¿Estan mis padres?-pregunto.

-Sí, ahorita los llamo-dice

Al rato mis padres bajan, agarro la mano de Esme-Carlisle, hijo-me abraza mi madre.

-¿Viniste con ella?-dice mi padre señalando a Esme.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?-digo con voz enojada.

-No, ninguno hijo-dice mi madre, demasiado feliz-Hola, Esme, encantada de verte-la saluda.

-Igual, Gracias-contesta Esme.

-¿Se quedaran aquí?-pregunta Aro, mi padre.

-Si-contesto- ¿Cómo esta Elizabeth?-pregunto.

-Mal, espero que se comporte mejor cuando te vea-suspiro para no responder mal.

-Henry entrégale las habitaciones-dice mi madre.

Camino detrás de el-Con permiso-dice Esme.

Subismo las gradas, tomados de la mano.

-¿Una o dos habitaciones?-pregunta Henry.

Sonrió y miro a Esme quien se sonroja-Dos, Henry, Gracias-digo mientras me entrega dos llaves.

-Cualquier cosa, me llama-dice-Carlisle, es un gusto tenerte aquí-me dice.

-Gracias-digo, le entrego a Esme su llave, y le ayudo con su maleta.

-Mañana iríamos donde Elizabeth-dice Esme.

-Sí, mañana-de repente me acuerdo de algo-Ven-le digo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunta.

-Ya verás-digo mientras bajo, vamos a la cocina y veo a mi nana Roció.

-Hola-la saludo, voltea a verme, y sonríe-Carlisle, mi niño-dice.

-Roció, ella es Esme mi novia-sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, que linda eres, que buen gusto Carlisle-dice mi nana.

-Gracias-se sonroja Esme.

-¿Sabes si quieres puedo contarte como era Carlisle de pequeño?-dice.

-¿Enserio?-dice Esme, volteándome a ver.

-Sí, era tan lindo-dice Roció-Hasta tengo fotos-

-Y no queremos verla-contesto rodando los ojos.

-Yo si quiero-dice Esme.

-Nana, ¿Todavía mantiene los establos cierto?-pregunto.

-Si, siempre-

-Gracias-digo saliendo de la cocina, yendo hacia el establo. Llego y miro a los caballos, encuentro el mío.

-¿Montabas?-me pregunta Esme.

-Si, cuando era pequeño-agarro el caballo con una personas que ayudan, y me subo.

-Ven-le digo a Esme.

-Me da miedo-dice.

Me bajo del caballo, y ayudo a Esme, a subir lo monto, y comienzo a cabalgar.

-Carlisle-grita Esme.

-Tranquila-digo mientras corro, con el caballo, después llegamos a un bosque.

-Ven-bajo a Esme.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunta.

-A donde yo venía antes-llegamos, a un prado.

-Es hermoso-dice Esme.

-No más que tu-digo besándola.

-Te amo, mi vida-le digo.

-Yo también-me dice.

Nos continuamos besando, hasta que la abrazo. –Gracias por venir-le digo.

-Gracias a ti-me dice.

Cuando anochece llegamos a mi casa.

-Buenas noches, cualquier cosa estoy al lado-me despido de ella.

-Buenas noches, mi amor-me besa.

Me acuesto, y me duermo, a la mañana siguiente me levanto y Esme ya está lista, bajamos a desayunar y ahí están mis padres.

-¿Hoy irán donde Elizabeth?-me pregunta mi madre.

-Si-contesto.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos vamos en el carro alquilado, hasta el internado

-¿Hay estudiabas tú?-me pregunta.

-Sí, y es horrible-llegamos y pido hablar con Elizabeth Cullen, la estabamo esperando en una sala de visita cuando nos ve.

-Carlisle-grita a abrazarme.

-Hola, pequeña-le digo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-nos pregunta y abraza a Esme.

-Vinimos de visita-contesta Esme.

-Wow, no esperaba esto-me dice.

En eso llega el directo.

-¿Son familiares de ellos?-nos pregunta.

-Sí, contesto-se me queda viendo-¿Eres Carlisle Cullen?-me pregunta.

-Si-digo

-Cuanto tiempo de no verte-me dice-Pasen a mi oficina-

-No sé si saben pero Elizabeth, anda en carreras ilegales, y fumando-dice él.

-¿Es cierto?-le pregunto a Elizabeth.

-Si-dice.

-No suelo hacer esto, pero tienes vacaciones, Elizabeth, pero espero que arregles tus problemas-le dice el directo.

-Muchas gracias-dice Elizabeth corriendo a traer su maletas.

-Espero que puedan ayudarla-dice.

Elizabeth baja y nos vamos-Elizabeth tienes que dejar de hacer eso-le digo.

-Tú hacías lo mismo-me dice.

-Sí, y por eso, no quiero que lo hagas ocasionas problemas, y puedes ocasionar tu muerte y no quiero perderte-le digo.

-Claro, intentare comportarme solo que me siento mal-dice comenzando a llorar.

-Eli Tranquila-dice Esme.

Llegamos a casa, mis padres no están nos sentamos a ver películas.

-Carlisle, ya sabes lo de mi papa-dice

-No, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

-Va a ver una fiesta el sábado-dice.

-Ósea mañana-digo

-Si, por el aniversario de la empresa-dice Elizabeth.

Después en la cena, mi padre me dice lo de la cena.

-¿Iras?-me pregunta.

Miro a Esme-También Esme está invitada-dice mi madre.

-Sí, iremos-digo suspirando.

Al día siguiente temprano salgo con Esme a un centro comercial. Cuando era noche mis padres se van antes y yo estoy esperando a Elizabeth y a Esme.

Al rato veo bajar a Elizabeth con un vestido azul algo corto. Con su pelo suelto y maquillada muy sutilmente.

-¿Esme te arreglo?-pregunto.

-Sí, ¿Por?-

-Por nada, solo que esta hermosa-Elizabeth se sonroja.

Cuando veo Esme viene bajando las gradas, con un hermoso vestido dorado largo.

Llega hasta mi-Hola-me dice.

-Esta hermosa, preciosa-le digo agarrándola de la cintura.

Se rie-Tu también estas guapo-cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

-¿Nos podemos ir?-dice Elizabeth-Antes de que se comiencen a besar-

-Claro-digo, y cuando Elizabeth voltea, beso a Esme.

Les abro la puerta a las dos Esme como copiloto, y Elizabeth en la parte de atrás.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde será la recepción suspiro y ayudo a bajar a ambas, Elizabeth va adelante y Esme va al lado mío, le doy mi brazo y Esme lo entrelaza con el suyo.

Entramos y nos saludan varias personas, nos vamos a sentar, hasta que Elizabeth se va a bailar con una amiga, solo nos quedamos Esme y yo, estábamos platicando cuando escucho una voz demasiado conocida, volteo a ver y es Mia Hilton mi Ex Novia.

-¿Carlisle?-dice.

-Mia-digo.

Miro a Esme, y está viendo a Mia.

-¿Cómo has estado?-me pregunta.

-Bien-digo.

-¿Y quién es ella?-pregunta.

-Es Esme, mi novia-digo nervioso.

-Mucho gusto-dice Mia que lleva un vestido rojo.

-Igual-dice Esme.

-Bueno adiós-nos dice. Me le quedo viendo hasta que se va.

-Oye-siento que pasan una mano frente a mis ojos-Carlisle-dice Esme.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

-¿Enserio?-dice enojada.

-¿El qué?-digo.

-Por dios, viene tu Ex Novia podrías a verme presentado antes que ella preguntara, y todavía te le quedas viendo-dice Esme enojada levantándose y saliendo desde donde estábamos.

Suspiro y salgo hacia el Jardín para buscarla, llego y me encuentro con Mia.

-Carlisle-dice sonriéndome.

-Hola-contesto.

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunta.

-Busco a Esme, la has visto-digo.

-No-dice.

-Sabes si yo fuera Esme, nunca te dejaría solo, menos si tu ex novia está aquí-dice caminado hacia a mí.

-Mia, no me interesa nada sobre ti, por favor, no me busque-digo volviendo a entrar al salo, voy a l bar, nunca suelo tomar, pero necesito un trago, cuando estoy pidiendo un trago llega Mia.

-Dos, por favor-dice-Yo invito-me dice sonriendo.

El mesero nos la da, y antes de tomarla. Mia me besa, me separo de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto volteando ver hacia los lados.

-Nada-dice sonriendo, tomo mi trago rápidamente y me voy al lado de las habitaciones, cuando voy camino al ascensor comienzo a sentirme mareado y mi vista nublosa, llego a mi puerta y miro a una mujer, y se parece a Esme, y cuando llega me comienza a besar, le correspondo el beso, entramos en la habitación.

Y el tiempo, con nuestra pasión comienza a subir, estoy besándola, con poca ropa puesta cuando oigo que una puerta se abre y un grito con mi nombre. Me separo rápidamente de la mujer a la que estoy besando y miro que es Mia, giro mi cabeza y veo a Esme correr, a fuera de la habitación intento correr, pero me desmayo.

**Nota de autora: Hola…bueno, buenas noticias estoy de vacaciones.**

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**Utakataka-caca-98: Bueno no sé si te esperabas esto, pero espero que te siga gustando la historia gracias amiga por la ayuda, y no sé cómo reaccionaras a lo que acabas de leer.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 24: Cambridge parte final**

**Esme pov.**

Después de ver a la novia de Carlisle, me fui un rato al baño, cuando salgo no lo encuentro lo comienzo buscar, subo a la habitación que nos habían dado, y cuando abro la puerta, nunca imagine a ver encontrado esto.

-Carlisle-Grito viendo como él estaba besando a Mia. Cuando me mira, siento mis ojos llorosos, y salgo corriendo, salgo de la fiesta y pido un taxi, no puedo respirar, comienzo a llorar, cuando llegamos a la casa de los padres de Carlisle pago como puedo el taxi, y entro subo a la habitación.

-Carlisle-Lloro, nunca imagine que pasaría esto, nunca pensé que alguien como él podría traicionarme de esa manera, siento que mi corazón no puede latir, nunca supe que era llorar con dolor hasta ese momento.

-Carlisle-Gimo-¿Por qué?-Grito, Dios nunca imagine que en nuestras primeras vacaciones juntas pasaría eso, ¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué? A mí que hice, Carlisle, mi príncipe azul, no puedo creerlo.

Cuando me despierto tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, me levanto mis ojos duelen, miro y no hay nadie en la habitación recuerdo todo, y siento mis ojos llorosos, ordeno mis maletas, me ducho y me cambio cuando estoy lista, me pongo unos lentes de sol, y salgo de la casa , pido un taxi camino hacia al aeropuerto.

Cuando llego, al aeropuerto pido un boleto de regreso a Estados Unidos, cuando abordo el avión, siento mi corazón romperse, sabiendo que es el fin de mi relación con Carlisle, siento otra vez mis mejilla húmedas por mis lágrimas, suspiro volviendo a llorar, sencillamente siento mi corazón demasiado tristes, cuando el avión aterriza llamo a Cata.

-Hola-Me saluda.

-Hola-Digo tristes-¿Puedes venir por mí?-Digo con mi garganta reseca.

-Sí, claro-Espero a que Cata venga por mí, cuando la veo entra me levanto rápido y la abrazo, ella me devuelve el abrazo.

-Cata-Digo triste.

-Esme, ¿Qué te paso?-Me pregunta-¿Y Carlisle?-

Cuando oigo el nombre comienzo a llorar-Esme, tranquila-Me dice.

-No, me siento tan mal-Digo llorando.

-Ya tranquilízate, vamos a mi casa-llegamos a la casa de Cata.

Le cuento todo lo que paso, en momentos paramos ya que mi lagrimas eran demasiadas.

-No puedo creerlo-Me dice.

-Créeme, que ni yo hasta que lo vi-Digo.

-Esme, puede haber una explicación-Dice Cata.

-Cata, esto a ti ya te ha pasado-Digo.

-Sí, pero es que Carlisle-Me explica.

Me abraza-Enserio lo lamento-

-¿Terminaras con él?-Me pregunta.

-Creo que ya paso eso-Digo refiriéndome a terminar con él aunque sé que es difícil.

Cata va conmigo a mi casa, cuando entro toda mi familia está ahí.

-¿Hija que te paso?-Me pregunta mi madre.

-Y Carlisle ¿Por qué no está contigo?-Pregunta mi padre.

-¿Y porque estas llorando?-Pregunta Carmen.

Siento todos los ojos en mí, no quiero dar más explicaciones-Terminamos-Digo y subo a mi cuarto, Cata me acompaña.

-No se lo dirás a tus padres-dice más que pregunta lo hace como afirmación.

-No, solo les diré que peleamos y ya no les diré nada-digo.

Al rato Cata, se va, me acuesto un rato siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

Carlisle pov.

Siento mi cabeza explotar, me levanto mareado, miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro desnudo, miro a mi lado, y Mia está ahí, recuerdo lo que paso, la pelea con Esme, el beso con Mia, la bebida, el beso con Mia de nuevo en mi cuarto, a Esme gritando mi nombre y yo me desmayo.

-Hola, querido-Dice Mia intentando besarme.

-¿Qué te pasa?, aléjate-Digo.

-¿A caso no recuerdas ayer?-Me pregunta.

-Sí, recuerdo como pusiste droga, o no sé qué medicamento o pastilla, en mi bebida y me mareaste-Digo comenzándome a vestir.

-¿Recuerdas todo?-Me pregunta extrañada.

-Sí, hasta que me desmaye-Digo ya listo.

-Pero aunque no funciono mi objetivo tu noviecita siempre nos vio-Me dice recordándome sobre Esme.

-Sí, y ruega para que no termine conmigo, Sabes Mia, me da igual verte aquí, yo no siento nada, por ti, fuiste mi primer amor, si y ya, yo amo a Esme, y por tu culpa estoy a punto de perderla-Digo Gritando.

-Pero Carlisle…-Dice.

-¡Y no me vengas a llorar que no te creo! Por favor deja de fingir que sientes algo por mí, supérame como yo lo hice contigo-Llego hasta la puerta-Déjame en paz, por favor, no te amo, grábatelo en la cabeza, solo fuiste un juego para mí-Digo saliendo del cuarto, llego hasta los paqueos, y arranco el carro a máxima velocidad.

Llego a la casa de mis padres, subo a nuestro cuarto y no veo la maleta de Esme, comienzo a buscar desesperadamente y no hay nada, no, no puede ser posible, no puede haberme dejado, saco mi teléfono, la llamo y no contesta.

Agarro mis maletas y me voy cuando estoy a punto de salir, miro a mis padres y Elizabeth.

Me acerco a Elizabeth abrazándola-Lamento dejarte, pero tengo un problema con Esme-Digo en su oído.

-Claro, tranquilo arreglarlo-me abrazo.

-Eso espero, te quiero hermanita, y por favor ya no te comportes mal, si te pierdo no me lo perdonaría-

-Hare todo lo posible para no decepcionarte, yo también te quiero-Me dice.

-Adiós padres-digo despidiéndome, salgo y me subo a mi carro, llegando hasta al aeropuerto. Pido un viaje hasta Estados Unidos, cuando el avión aterriza, llamo a Eleazar, cuando llega, siento el puñetazo en mi mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto.

-Eso, te lo mereces como le fuiste infiel a Esme-Dice.

-¿Esme ya está aquí?-Pregunto.

-Si-Dice.

-Vamos a casa de Esme-Digo subiéndome al auto de Eleazar, cuando comienza a manejar le cuento lo que paso y lo que Esme vio.

-Entonces Esme, no sabe que te drogo Mia-Dice.

-No, no sabe-Digo.

Paramos en su casa-Sabes que no te va a querer ver-Me dice.

-Si ya se-Digo.

-Suerte amigo-Me palmea la espalda, Eleazar se va.

Llamo a Carmen.

-Halo-Dice.

-Hola, Carmen, mira hay alguien en tu casa, aparte de Esme-Digo.

-No, no hay nadie solo ella-Dice-pero…-Corto la llamada.

Subo la ventana, y cuando llego al cuarto está dormida, me acerco despacio a ella, y noto que estuvo llorando. Cuando me mueve siento que despierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me pregunta levantándose.

**Nota de la autora: Hola… Bueno aquí esta intentare actualizar más rápido ya que estoy de vacaciones aunque el próximo será el más triste.**

**Utakataka-caca-98: Jajá sí, el no tuvo la culpa. Espero que este también te guste. Gracias amiga.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 25: Corazones rotos.**

**Esme pov.**

Siento que alguien me observa, me despierto, parpadeando y veo a Carlisle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto levantándome rápidamente.

-Esme solo te pide que me escuches-Me dice Carlisle.

-No tengo nada que escucharte-Le digo con mi voz entrecortada.

-Esme, por favor, las cosas no son como tú crees-

-Créeme que yo lo descubrí, Carlisle por favor déjame-Comienzo a llorar.

-Por favor, no hagas esto Esme, mi amor-Dice Carlisle intentando abrazarme-Escúchame-

-Suéltame-Digo soltándome de el –Y no Carlisle Cullen, no tengo nada, que escucharte ya que no soy nada tuyo-

-Esme…-

-No, por favor déjame, créeme que no fue nada divertido, y ver a ti besándote con tu Ex Novia aunque creo que nunca la dejaste de amas ¿Cierto?-Cuestiono con mi voz ronca.

-No amo a ella, te amo a ti Esme Platt-

-No te creo, Al final eras como los demás-Digo.

-Y que este año y medio crees que fue una perdida tiempo-

-Para mí si-Contesto-Carlisle, por favor déjame, ya tranquila sigue con tu vida y yo con la mia-Digo llorando.

-No puedes estar diciendo esto-

-Sí, es enserio-Digo.

-No te dejare-Dice Carlisle.

-Por lo menos cumple una promesa que me hiciste ya que las demás fueron mentiras-Suspiro-Tu dijiste que me dejarías a menos que yo te lo dijera, y eso estoy haciendo aléjate de mí, y olvídame así como yo quiero olvidarte-

-Esme…-

-Adiós Carlisle, te amé, te amo, pero espero dejarte de amar, ya que no fuiste lo que yo esperaba-digo limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Esme, te amo, por favor no me dejes-Dice Carlisle llorando.

-Carlisle, déjame ya, por favor, entiéndeme-

-Por lo menos escúchame-

-No, no quiero, solo quiero que te vayas y me olvides-Digo empujándolo.

-Estas consiente en lo que haces-Dice Carlisle.

-Sí, Carlisle terminamos, créeme que me arrepiento desde el dia que fuiste a hablarme-Digo llorando.

-Te dejare, es lo más difícil para mí , porque eres a la primera persona que le entrego el corazón y me lo destruyes, solo espero que no te arrepientas Esme, porque yo nunca te dejare de amar-

-No hables de corazones rotos, sabiendo que yo nunca me había enamorado, y créeme que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho de la persona equivocada-Suelto toda mi ira-Y no me siguas mintiendo diciéndome que me amas cuando sabes que no es verdad, si tanto me amaras, nunca me hubieras traicionado-Digo gritando-Adiós Carlisle-

-Adiós, Esme, enserio lamento todo esto-dice Carlisle con voz ronca, sale de la casa, cuando siento que la puerta principal se cierra, comienzo a llorar, no puedo creer que esto pasara, nunca imagine dejar a Carlisle, lo amo tanto y no puedo olvidarlo, ni lo olvidaré nunca.

-Esme-Dice Carmen entrando a mi cuarto.

-Hola-Digo.

-¿Qué paso? Vi a Carlisle salir rápido-Dice Carmen.

-Terminamos-contesto.

Carmen me abraza, comienzo a llorar, cuando siento mis ojos demasiado hinchado me duermo, me levanto en la noche con dolor de cabeza, bajo hacia las cocinas, mis padres con Carmen están cenado, tomo una pastilla para el dolor.

-¿Hijas no quieres comer?-Me pregunta mi madre.

-No tengo hambre-Digo subiendo a mi cuarto.

Me acuesto en mi cama, y abraza a mi peluche, que irónicamente tuvo que ser un regalo de Carlisle lo suelto, suspiro comienzo a arreglar mi cuarto, pongo música, y justamente tienen que salir canciones tristes, veo la pulsera que me regalo Carlisle, en nuestro 5 mes de aniversario, Calendarios, peluches, ropa, el gato, todo, todo me recuerda a Carlisle, me acuesto en mi cama.

-Te amo tanto Carlisle-Digo llorando lentamente.

Me duermo, me despierta mi madre-Hija tienes que ir a estudiar-me dice mi madre.

-No quiero-Contesto.

-Hija no puedes estar así-

-Si puedo, y así quiero no iré a estudiar-mi madre sale de mi cuarto, me doy la vuelta intentando dormir.

Carlisle pov.

Salgo de la casa de Esme y llego a mi casa, comienzo a aventar cosas, llego a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama, suspiro, comienzo a derramar lágrimas lentamente, no puedo creer que Esme me termino.

Salgo de la cama, y voy al supermarket, a comprar alcohol, llego a mi casa, y destapo la primer botella, mirando nuestra fotos, lloro, la extraño tanto, no sé cuántas botellas tome, solo despierto al día siguiente por que alguien está tocando la puerta, me levanto sintiendo un mareo y mi cabeza estallar, abro la puerta y veo a Eleazar.

-Hola-Me dice-te ves mal-

-Muchas gracias-Digo sarcástico.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto.

-¿Cuánto alcohol tomaste?-Pregunta Eleazar.

-No sé, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte ya que Cata esta con Esme, terminaron-Dice Eleazar.

-Si Esme me termino-Digo suspirando.

-Lo lamento-Me abraza palmeándome la espalda.

-Gracias- Eleazar se va de mi apartamento no sin antes llevarse el alcohol.

Me acuesto suspirando –Esme-Siento una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla.

Esme pov.

Después de que mi madre se va llama a Cata y viene a mi casa.

-Hola-Me abraza.

-Hola-Digo triste.

-¿Qué paso?-Me pregunta.

-Termine con Carlisle definitivo-Digo con voz ronca.

-Amiga lo lamento-Me abraza-Desahógate-Empiezo a llorar.

Al rato Cata se va.

-Carlisle, te amo-Digo llorando.

**Nota de autora: Hola… bueno espero que les guste aunque lo dudo.**

**Gracias a: Utakataka-caca-98: Jajá espero que te guste. Muchas gracias, a ti. **

**Espero que les guste.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 26: Una semana después.**

_**Esme pov.**_

Han pasado una semana, desde que termine con Carlisle, y me siento peor, cada vez que voy a un lugar siempre me recuerda a algún momento que pasamos juntos.

Llego a la universidad, lo raro que he visto es que Carlisle, no viene mucho a estudiar, cuando estoy con Cata, veo pasar su auto volteo rápidamente y sé que es el.

-Si tanto lo extrañas habla con el-Me dice Cata.

-No, me lastimo demasiado no puedo verlo-

Entramos a clases, después de ellas, Cata me invito pero obviamente no acepte. Llego a mi casa, al rato siento que tocan el timbre, bajo rápidamente para ver quién es y abro la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto a Carlisle.

-Esme, por favor tienes que escucharme no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito-Dice Carlisle.

-Deja de mentirme-Cierro la puerta.

_**Carlisle pov.**_

Suspiro, Esme, nunca me escuchara, la extraño demasiado que duele, no puede estar sin ella. Llego hasta mi apartamento, hasta que me cae un mensaje.

-Hay carrera ¿Vienes?-

Sé que una vez dije que no iba a volver a correr, pero es lo único que me hace dejar de pensar en Esme, llego hasta el lugar donde se ara dicha carrera.

-Hola Carlisle ¿Jugaras?-Me pregunto uno de los corredores.

-Por supuesto-Digo me pongo en fila, para comenzar la carrera y cuando es la hora comienzo a correr todo iba bien hasta que el freno se trabo, me golpeo pero fue un golpe leve, igual gane la carrera.

Me bajo del carro sintiendo dolor en mi brazo, Después de irme del lugar, voy al hospital y me ponen una venda, suspiro sabiendo que mañana Eleazar me regañara.

Al día siguiente llego a la universidad, y veo a Eleazar.

-Hola amigo-Lo saludo.

-Hola Carlisle-Dice golpeándome el brazo.

-Auch-Grito.

-¿Qué te paso?-Dice Eleazar viéndome la venda.

-Ayer tuve una carrera-Digo.

-Carlisle, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de correr-

-Sabes que no dejare de correr-Digo-Además es mi vida-Digo saliendo de clases.

_**Esme pov.**_

Estaba hablando con Cata cuando llega Eleazar.

-Hola Esme-Me saluda.

-Hola-

-Esme tengo que pedirte un favor-Dice Eleazar.

-Claro-Digo preocupada.

-Habla con Carlisle-

-No, no la hare, no quiero saber nada de él, para mí el ya no existe-Digo saliendo de ahí, cuando voy caminando hacia afuera de la Universidad choco con alguien.

-Lo lamento-Digo rápidamente y cuando veo es Carlisle.

-No, yo lo siento-Dice.

-¿Puedes soltarme?-Le pregunto ya que tiene sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Esme, por favor, tienes que escucharme-Dice suplicando.

-No quiero, suéltame-Digo jalando sus brazos.

-Aucch-Dice

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto viendo sus manos y miro una venda-¿Qué te paso?-Le pregunto asustada.

-Nada, no es nada-Me dice.

-No, dime que tiene-Le digo.

-Si tú me escuchas, te digo después lo que tengo-Me dice.

-No, Carlisle, sabe no me importa lo que te pase-Digo mientras camino hacia a fuera llego a mi casa, preocupada, de que tiene Carlisle.

Pero no quiero escucharlo solo quiero olvidarlo, aunque es demasiado difícil, en la noche Cata viene a verme.

-Adivina quién viene dentro de una semana-Dice Cata.

-No sé ¿Quién?-Pregunto.

-Te acuerdas de Roger, cuando estábamos en la escuela-Dice Cata.

-Si ¿Por?-

-El viene, además siempre estuviste enamorada del-Dice Cata.

-Claro que no solo me gustaba-Digo-¿Y por qué viene?-Pregunto ya que se había ido a otro país.

-No sé, regreso y va estudiar en la misma Universidad de nosotras ya que estudia lo mismo-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-Pregunto.

-Estuve hablando con él, y me pregunto por ti-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-Pregunto.

-Nada, solo me pregunto que si tenías novio, a lo cual respondí que no-

-Y no andaré con él, ni nada-Digo.

-¿Por qué?-Dice Cata- Si ya no sientes nada por Carlisle, eso fue lo que dijiste-Me dice

-No, pero igual-Digo enojada.

-Acéptalo amas a Carlisle, y no puedes vivir sin el-Dice Cata.

-Ya no me molestes-Suspiro sé que Cata tiene razón pero no quiero aceptar eso.

**Nota de autora: Hola. Bueno es algo corto y no tiene mucha relevancia pero igual espero que les gustes, gracias a: **

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Si, pero Esme, esta triste es obvio que no quiere saber sobre él, me alegro que te gustara.**

**Bye**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Crepusculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 27: Roger.**

**Esme pov.**

Llego a la universidad y me encuentro con Cata.

-Hola-Me saluda-Hoy viene Roger-Dice

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto.

-Si-

Vamos a clases, después salimos y Cata me dijo que iba a esperar a Roger. Estábamos hablando y esperándolo cuando vi a aparecer a un chico, sinceramente no me acordaba como era.

-Catalina-Dice abrazándola.

-Hola Roger-Me voltea a ver-No sé si te acuerdas de Esme-Dice Cata.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme?-Me sonríe.

-Hola-Digo.

-Hola, tanto tiempo sin verte-

-Si-

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio hasta que Cata habla.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos?-Pregunta Cata.

-Claro-Digo yo.

-Por supuesto además no conozco muchos lugares-Dice Roger.

Caminamos hasta un centro comercial.

-¿Y tienen novios?-Nos pregunta a las dos.

-Sí, se llama Eleazar-Dice Cata.

-¿Y tú Esme?-

-No-Digo sintiendo mi corazón lastimarse-No, no tengo-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunta volteando a verme-No te creo-

-Sí, no tengo novio, y ¿Por qué no me crees?-Pregunto.

-Por qué una chica tan hermosa como tú, tendría que tener novios o pretendientes-Dice sonriéndome.

Veo a Cata sonreír-Si, pero no tengo ninguno de los dos-

-¿Y tú Roger tienes novia?-Pregunta Cata.

-No, estoy soltero-Dice viéndome.

Pasamos a ver unas películas y después Roger se va. Iba caminado solo con Cata.

-Les gustas- Me dice Cata.

-Sí, ya lo sé-Digo suspirando.

-Está muy interesado en ser algo más que tu amigo-

-Y tú sabes que no me interesa tener novio-Digo.

-Si ya lo sé-Me mira-¿No le darás a Carlisle la oportunidad de que te cuente la versión de su historia?-Me pregunta.

-No me interesa oírlo si sé que solo me dará mentiras-

-Eleazar me dijo que está mal-Dice Cata, la volteo a ver.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto asustada.

-No le digas que yo te dije, pero Carlisle está volviendo a las carrera, ya que cuando era joven el corrió-Dice Cata.

-Si yo sé que corría el me lo dijo, pero no sabía que había vuelto-Digo preocupada.

-Oye tranquila-Me dice.

Suspiro-Y Eleazar no lo convence de que no vaya a eso-Digo.

-Ha intentado hablar con él pero no le hace caso-

Me quedo pensando preocupada en Carlisle si le pasa algo no podre seguir viviendo, llego a mi casa, algo tarde voy a mi cuarto y me acuesto.

**Carlisle pov.**

Estaba en mi cuarto dormido cuando me suena el teléfono, veo la pantalla y es Elizabeth.

-Hola-La saludo.

-Hola, hermanito-Dice Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunto.

-Ya mejor, me acostumbre al internado, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa…Carlisle ¿Por qué has vuelto a las carrera?-Me Pregunta enojada.

-Eleazar te tenía que decir-Digo suspirando.

-Si no fuera por él , no supiera esto, ¿Y cómo Esme está de acuerdo en eso?-Pregunta.

-Termine con Esme-Digo lastimándome-No tengo ninguna relación con ella, y por ende no sabe sobre esto-Digo.

-Lo siento-Dice Eli -¿Por qué terminaste con ella?-Me pregunta.

-Larga historia, pero para resumir fue un malentendido por culpa de Mia-Digo.

-Lo siento hermano, pero no corras-Me dice.

-Que corra, no significa que se por culpa de que mi relación con Esme-

-Sabes que por eso lo hace-Me grita Elizabeth-Sabes en vez de correr deberías de volver a ganarte a Esme-Cuelga la llamada.

Suspiro dándome vuelta intentando dormir de nuevo, sé que Elizabeth tiene razón pero Esme no me hace caso.

Al día siguiente intento cumplir lo que dijo Elizabeth y voy a la universidad de Esme, llego y la veo con Cata y con otro tipo.

-Esme… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Le pregunto.

Todos me voltean a ver-Claro-Dice Esme.

Nos alejamos del grupo-Esme, sé que…-

-Carlisle, por favor no quiero oír eso- Me interrumpe-¿Por qué estas corriendo?-Me pregunta.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-Le pregunto.

-Eso no importa, dime porque lo haces sabes que es peligroso-Dice.

-Sí, me escucharas lo que intento decirte, no lo haría-

-Eso no me importa-Dice Esme-Me importa saber por qué estas volviendo a correr-

-Sabes no te diré, porque es por gusto ya que como tú me has dicho varias veces no te importo yo, así que no veo cómo te tiene que importar mi vida-Digo-Con permiso-Me voy rápido de ahí.

-Carlisle-Grita Esme.

**Esme pov.**

Lo veo salir rápidamente de ahí suspiro y regreso con Cata y Roger.

-¿Qué quería?-Pregunta Cata.

-Lo mismo que siempre, e intente preguntarle sobre lo que me dijiste anoche y no me dijo-Suspiro.

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunta Roger.

-Carlisle Cullen-Dice Cata.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué es de ti Esme?-Me pregunta Roger.

-Un compañero-Digo.

-¿De dónde?-pregunta Roger.

-Roger eres mi amigo, pero no tengo que contarte todo lo que me pase a mí-Me voy rápido de ahí.

Cuando voy caminado veo pasar a Eleazar.

-Eleazar-Grito.

-Hola-Me saluda.

-Hola….sabes porque Carlisle corre-Digo.

-No me digas que le preguntaste-Suspira.

-Sí, le pregunte y no me dijo-

-Esme, no sé, lo intento convencer y nunca me hace caso, no sé si lo vistes que tenía antes una venda, fue por una carrera, tengo miedo que le pase algo, No quiero ver que este apunto de morir otra vez-Dice Eleazar.

-¿Apunto de morir otra vez?-pregunto.

-No puedo contarte esto-Dice-Lo lamento-Se va.

Suspiro, frustrándome sin saber que había pasado antes.

**Nota de autora: Hola, Ya actualice sé que ahorita las cosas está un poco feas.**

**Espero que les gustes muchas gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: jajá tienes razó no te diré, aunque creo que ya te adelante un poco de como seguirá todo, Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, te quiero**

**Espero que les gustes.**

**Bye**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Crepusculo no me pertenence, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 28: Pelea.**

**Esme pov:**

Estaba preocupada, después de lo que me había dicho Eleazar.

-¿Esme?-Volteo a ver y miro a Roger.

-Hola-Digo.

-Mira sabes quería pedirte disculpa sobre lo que dije, sé que no soy nada tuyo, y no tengo porque meterme en tu vida, pero enserio me importa, y me da miedo que te pase algo-Dice Roger.

-Roger…-

-Esme, me gustas mucho, enserio-

-Roger, Gracias supongo, pero enserio por el momento no estoy interesada en incluirme, en algo amoroso con alguien, eres un buen amigo, y te quiero y te aprecio como tal, pero no busques algo más en mí, que no encontrara-Digo rápidamente-Lamento si te lastime pero es la verdad-

-No, no te preocupes te entiendo, pero y si me das una oportunidad-Pide.

-Roger no-

-No, te presionare ni nada, pero déjame intentar ganar tu corazón-

-No, no puedo hacerlo, lo siento-Me voy de ahí, suspiro porque siempre todo se tiene que complicar-

**Dos semanas después.**

Estas semanas han pasado peor, nunca logro ver a Carlisle y no sé qué ha pasado, con él, Roger, por otro lado siempre pasa, molestándome respecto al tema que sea su novia.

-Esme-Dice Roger.

-Hola, ¿Qué paso?-Digo viendo que tenía unas rosas-

-Ten son para ti-Me dice dándome las rosas, y queriéndome dar un abrazo.

-Gracias Roger-Me alejo antes de que me abraza-Pero enserio no estoy interesada en andar contigo-

-Ya lo sé Esme pero no me rendiré-Y antes de darme cuenta me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Roger-Digo molesta.

-Lo lamento-Dice yéndose.

Suspiro, porque tiene que ser así Roger, cuando le digo que no quiero nada con él.

-Nunca pensé que me cambiarias tan rápido-Escucho la voz de Carlisle.

Volteo rápidamente, viéndolo que mira las rosas con odio y dolor-Hasta que al fin apareces-Digo.

-¿No me responderás?-Dice viéndome lastimado.

-¿El qué?-Pregunto.

-Sobre si ya tienes novio-

-Roger…no es…-Me quedo callado-¿Por qué yo tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida, cuando tu no me das de la tuya?-Grito.

-Nunca te he pedido una explicación, Solo te decía que como fuiste capaz de decirme que me amabas y tan rápido se te acabo el amor, para que ya estés con otro-Dice con rabia.

Todo lo que dijo me lastimo, y no supe en que momento tire las rosas, y le di una cacheteada.

-Deberías callarte, ya que tú fuiste el que me engañaste cuando andábamos conmigo-Digo con voz entrecortada.

-Las cosas no fueron así-Me dice.

-No me interesa saber-Digo intentando darme la vuelta, cuando me detiene por la muñeca.

-Suéltame-Digo jalándome.

-No hasta que me escuches-Me doy la vuelta.

-No me interesa ahora suéltame-Digo.

Cuando veo, me doy cuenta de que Roger golpea a Carlisle-No oíste, te dijo que la soltaras-Dice golpeándolo.

-Tú no te metas y ¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunta Carlisle a Roger.

-Su novio-Dice Roger, para después agarrarme de la mano y llevarme con él, no atine a reaccionar hasta cuando ya nos habíamos alejado.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta Roger.

-Porque dijiste eso-Grito.

-¿Sobre qué somos novios?-Asiento con la cabeza-Para que dejará de molestarte-Dice.

-No tenías que decir eso-Digo.

-Pero te estaba lastimando-Dice él.

-Carlisle nunca me lastimaría-Digo pero recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado-Bueno, pero nunca me lastimaría físicamente-Digo yo.

-Te estaba agarrando de la muñeca-Me explica.

-Sí, pero no me hizo daño, y apreciaría que no te metieras cuando hablara con el-Digo yo.

-¿Y que es de ti el?-

-Nada-Digo.

-Es tu novio, por eso no quieres darme una oportunidad-

-No, no es mi novio, pero si lo fue-Digo.

-Si yo hubiera sido tu novio nunca te hubiera perdido-Me le quedo viendo-Esme, te amo-Me dice.

Me quedo en Shock-No tienes que responderme ahora-Dice Roger alejándose.

Al fin terminan las clases de este espantoso día, le cuento todo a Cata.

-¿Te dijo que te amaba?-Pregunta viéndome.

-Si-Contesto.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Nada, obviamente-

-No regresaras con Carlisle ¿Cierto?-Me pregunta Cata.

-No ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no lo intentas con Roger-Dice viéndome fijamente.

-Porque no…-

-No, no lo haces por eso, lo haces porque inconscientemente deseas regresar con Carlisle, porque lo amas-Dice Cata.

-Sí, lo amo, pero no quiero regresar con el-Digo.

Cata suspira y se levanta-Adiós te dejo, voy a salir con Eleazar-

-Ok, Bye-

Me acuesto en la cama, pensando todo lo que ha pasado, intento ver lo bueno de Roger, es comprensivo y me gusta obviamente no lo ama, pero tal vez si lo intento con él, lo pueda amar, y así poder olvidarme de Carlisle.

Siento el ruido del celular diciendo que es un mensaje, lo leo y dice.

-Esme, te amo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Roger.

Me quedo paralizada, cuando voy a contestar me cae la llamada, de un número desconocido.

-Halo-

-Buenas, ¿Es usted la señorita Esme Platt?-Pregunta una voz.

-SI, soy yo-Digo.

-Le hablamos desde el hospital, ¿Conoce al señor Carlisle Cullen?-

-Si-Contesto preocupada y mi corazón latir al máximo.

-Tuvo un accidente y ahorita está en el hospital, puede venir hasta acá-

-Claro, por supuesto-Cuelgo la llamada, sintiendo el corazón en mi boca, espero que no le pase nada me visto rápidamente, cuando voy llegando llamo a Eleazar.

-Hola, Esme-

-Eleazar, me hablaron desde el hospital Carlisle está ahí, tuvo un accidente-Digo rápidamente.

-Ok, ahorita voy para allá-Cuelgo.

**Nota de autora: Hola…espero que les gustes hoy actualice súper temprano.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Jaja si, espero que te guste.**

**Elizabeth Everly: Muchas Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 29: Accidente.**

**Carlisle Pov.**

Después de enterarme que Esme tenía novio salí rápidamente de la universidad, cuando llego a las carreras, corro como si fuera mi última vez, cuando estaba en un giro, no sentí el choque hasta que impacto conmigo y vi absolutamente todo negro.

**Esme pov.**

Después de escuchar la llamada de Eleazar, llego al hospital lo más rápido que puedo, cuando veo a Eleazar corro hacia él.

-Eleazar…¿Cómo estas Carlisle?-Le pregunto asustada.

-No sé, nadie me ha dicho nada, no sé qué habrá pasado-Dice.

Me siento en la sala de espera, nunca sale ningún doctor.

Horas después, sale un doctor.

-Familiares de Carlisle Cullen-Dice el doctor.

-Nosotros-Dice Eleazar.

-Carlisle está demasiado grave lo meteremos a quirófano-Sale de ahí.

Cuando dice eso, siento mi corazón dejar de latir, si algo le pasa a Carlisle no me lo perdonare, sabiendo que puede morir, creyendo que tengo novio, sin saber que al que amo es a el.

Pasa demasiado tiempo y nunca sentí unas espera demasiada larga, al fin de la noche, Sale un doctor.

-Está estable, está muy crítico de salud, pero esta con vida-

-Muchas Gracias Doctor-Dice Eleazar estrechando la mano.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-Pregunto suavemente.

-Solo 15 minutos por persona, pero despertara hasta mañana-

-Ve tu Esme-Dice Eleazar.

Entro a la habitación donde Carlisle esta hospedado y lo miro tan mal.

-Carlisle-Digo suavemente.

-Te amo, No puedes morirte-Digo comenzando a llorar.

Cuando terminan mis 15 minutos salgo, y espero a que pase Eleazar.

-Ven te dejare en tu casa-Me dice.

-No me quedare con él no te preocupes-

-¿Segura?-Me pregunta

-Si-

-Vendré mañana a primera hora-Se despide de mi

Me quedo en la sala de espera, al final me acomodo en una silla.

-Esme, despierte-Me dice una voz, abro los ojos.

-¿Cómo está?-Pregunto refiriéndome a Carlisle.

-Bien, ya despertó me acaba de avisar el Doctor. Entra a verlo-

-Claro-

Llego rápido a la habitación de Carlisle, y antes de entrar siento mi corazón latir al maxiomo, abro lentamente la puerta.

Entro notando que está dormido-Hola, Carlisle-Digo suavemente y apretando su mano.

-Esme-Dice Carlisle.

-Hola-Digo intentando no llorar-Estas bien-Digo

-Si-Dice-Aunque me duele un poco todo el cuerpo-

Nos quedamos en un silencio tan incómodo-No pensé que estarías aquí-Me dice.

-Vine cuando me entere lo que te había pasado-

-Gracias-Me dice-Lamento si te interrumpí o algo-

-No, para nada, es más me asustaste demasiado-Digo suavemente.

Solo me sonríe.

-Esme, te amo-

-Carlisle, cuando me entere de tu accidente y que estuviste a punto…-Suspiro-Bueno, estuve pensando, hagamos un trato-Digo.

-¿Trato?-Pregunta.

-No nos peleemos por estos días, y no mencionaremos nada sobre ningún tema sobre nosotros, pero estaré contigo-Digo-A menos que tú no quieras-Digo rápidamente.

-No, no te preocupes, Me encanta estar contigo-

Solo sonrió y me abraza, no sé qué va a pasar con nuestra relación.

**Nota de autora: Hola…Esta cortito, pero ya se acabó la parte relativamente triste.**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola Gracias, espero que también este te agrade. Te quiero.**

**Bye.**

**Review?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, Le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 30: Explicaciones y reconciliación.**

**Esme Pov**

Ha pasado dos días desde que le dieron de alta a Carlisle, hoy fui a su casa.

-Hola, Pasa-Me abre la puerta.

-Hola-Digo.

Estábamos sentados en el sillón.

-Carlisle-

-Si-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-Dice viéndome curioso.

-¿Por qué Eleazar dijo que estuviste a punto de morirte otra vez?-Digo.

-Eso-

-Sí, ¿Cuándo tuviste un accidente?-

Carlisle me mira-¿Quieres saber?-Me pregunta.

-Si-Digo rápidamente.

-Fue cuando vivía en Cambridge, una vez estaba corriendo en carreras, y Elizabeth se había subido conmigo, y cuando estaba a punto de ganar un auto paso golpeándonos, quien recibió más el golpe fui yo, pero aun así Elizabeth sufrió y desde entonces, deje de correr-

-Hasta que volviste a empezar-Digo-Que fue por mi culpa-

-No fue tu culpa Esme-

-Si lo fue-

-Si no me hubieras terminado no hubiera hecho eso-

-Si no te hubieras comportado como lo hiciste, nunca hubiera tenido razones para hacerlo-Digo comenzando a llorar.

-Nunca me acosté con Mia, y si la bese fue porque me había drogado-Grita.

-¿Qué dices?-Pegunto asustada.

-Después de que te fuiste en la fiesta fui algo de pedir para beber ella llego ahí, cuando voltea a verte y tome de la bebida, comencé a sentirme mareado, me fui de ahí, cuando subí a buscarte la vi a ella, bueno pensé que eras tú, ella me comenzó a besar, me detuve cuando nos descubriste, intente correr hacia a ti , pero caí desmayada-

Me quedo en silencio no sé qué decir nunca me imaginé lo que pudo haber pasado-Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente y me entere que te habías ido , subí rápidamente al avión hasta aquí, y después de ello, vine a buscarte y ya sabes lo que pasa…-Termina de decir.

-¿Eso fue lo que pasa?-

-Sí, eso fue todo-Llega hasta a mí y me agarra mi cara-Nunca te engañe, y nunca sería capaz de hacerlo-

-Carlisle…-

-Pero no te preocupes entiendo que tú tienes novio…y me hare a un la-

No lo deje de terminar de hablar cuando me acerco y lo beso.

-No estoy con nadie Roger solo es un pretendiente, a quien de verdad amo eres tu-

-Te amo Esme-Me besa.

Le respondo el beso sintiendo un beso cargado de dolor, y de arrepentimiento. Lo abrazo.

-Perdóname-Digo llorando.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte-Dice

-Sí , si la tienes si te hubiera escuchado una vez, de todas las que me pediste no hubieras estado en un Hospital-

-Esme, no me importa, eso ame lo único que me importa eres tú, y me alegro que me hayas perdonado-Dice mostrándome su sonrisa.

-Nunca tuve nada que perdonarte-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Me pregunta Carlisle.

-Si, claro que si-

Lo beso, sabiendo que termino nuestra pelea y que se ha de hacer todas las relaciones siempre tiene discusiones pero lo importante es, volver a seguir adelante.

-Te amo Esme-

-Te amo Carlisle-

-Cuando le digamos a todos que volvimos se volverán locos-

-Ni me lo digas, me los imagino-

**Nota de autora: Espero que les guste…ya regresaron.**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola…aquí está la pista echa realidad, espero que te guste , y gracias amiga por todo…**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Bye**


	31. Chapter 31

**Diclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 31: Día romántico y reacciones**

**Esme pov.**

-Ven vamos-Dice Carlisle agarrándome de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto subiendo a su carro.

-Ya lo veras-

Carlisle conduce. Mientras me toma de mi mano, sinceramente había extrañado esos detalles. Cuando llego descubro que es un parque de diversiones, siendo el mismo donde nos hicimos novios.

-¿Te acuerdas?-le pregunto.

-Nunca podría olvidar un día tan importante como ese-

Me sonrojo, entramos en el parque.

-Te ganare un oso-Me dice.

-Me lo ganaras, o lo compraras-Digo recordándome que cuando vinimos la primera vez nunca pudo ganar el oso, y le termino dando un billete al vendedor.

-Muy graciosa-Dice sonriéndome-Ya verás que lo hare-

Cuando llegamos al puesto de dardos, Carlisle comenzó a tirar, obviamente nunca le atino.

-Quiero intentar-Digo.

-Hazlo-Dice Carlisle.

Me paro en el lugar indicado y tiro, siempre he tenido buena puntería. Logro ganar el juego.

-Gane-Digo volteando a ver a Carlisle y sacándole la lengua.

El señor me dio un oso-Gracias-Digo.

-Ten-Digo molestando a Carlisle.

-Esme-Dice.

-¿Qué?-Digo riéndome.

Me abraza-Te extrañaba demasiado-Dice

-No imaginas cuanto Carlisle cada vez que te veía quería acorrer hacia ti-Digo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Prométeme que nunca nos volveremos a separar-Me pide.

-Te lo prometo, no puedo vivir sin ti-Digo besándolo.

Seguimos caminado tomados de la mano. Suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me pregunta.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?-

-Suspiraste-

-Sí, solo estaba pensando-

-¿En?-me pregunta sonriéndome.

-Nosotros, que no sé cómo pudimos pasar tanto tiempo separado-

-Ni yo sé, solo que eso fue lo peores momentos que he pasado-

-Carlisle ¿No volverás a las carreras?-

-No, nunca más-

-Gracias-Digo besándolo-Cuando me entero tuve miedo, a perderte más cuando me contaste lo que había pasado-

-Lo sé-

-Carlisle si te pierdo no sé qué haría-

-Yo si se-Dice besándome-Saldrás adelante-

-No, no podría-

-Si lo harías y…-

-No, mejor cállate, odio hablar de eso, espero que nunca pase-

-No pasara, y llegaremos a viejo juntos-Dice besándome.

Lo beso-Eso espero-

Pasaron tan rápidos las horas que cuando vimos ya era tarde.

-Te pasare dejando-

-Claro-

-¿Le diremos a mis padres?-pregunto

-Claro ¿Quieres hacerlo ahorita?-Digo.

-Por mí no hay problema-Digo bajándome del carro.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, y toco la puerta.

-Hola Esme-Dice Carmen, Mira a Carlisle con una ceja alzada-Hola-

-Hola, Carmen-

-Pasen-Dice asiéndose a un lado.

-¿Estan mis padres?-Pregunto.

-Si, en la cocina-

Seguimos a Carmen.

-Hola mami, papi-Digo.

-Hola hija-Dice mi madre-Hola Carlisle-Cuando mi padre oye el nombre de Carlisle, rápido lo voltea a ver.

-Buenas noches-Lo saluda fríamente.

-Buenas noches, Elizabeth, Señor-Saluda a mis padres.

-Quiero decirles algo-Digo.

-Adivinare-Dice Carmen-Regresaste con Carlisle-Dice.

-¿Es cierto?-Pregunta mi padre.

-Sí, Carlisle y yo regresamos-Digo.

-Bueno, nunca supe lo que paso, pero Carlisle espero que no vuelvas a lastimar a Esme-Dice mi padre, mientras ruedo mis ojos.

-Claro que no-

Nos sentamos a cenar, haciendo una charla amena.

Cuando terminamos salgo a despedir a Carlisle.

-Te amo-Lo beso.

-Yo también, te recojo mañana-

-Claro-Veo a Carlisle irse.

-¿Estas segura hija?-Me pregunta mi padre.

-Por supuesto, amo a Carlisle-Digo mientras subo las gradas hacia mi cuarto.

Le envió un mensaje a Cata, donde le digo que regrese con Carlisle.

Me duermo hasta cuando mi despertador me avisa que es hora de levantarme, cuando estoy lista bajo a esperar a Carlisle cuando llega, salgo.

-Buenos días mi vida… ¿Estas lista?-Me pregunta.

-Claro vamos-

Cuando llegamos veo rápidamente como se acerca Cata y Eleazar.

-¿Es cierto?-Preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días-Dice Carlisle.

-Sí o no-Dice Cata.

-Sí , regresamos-Digo

-Me alegro-Dice Cata-Si le vuelves a hacer daño te mato-Dice Cata.

-Felicidades-Dice Eleazar.

Los cuatro caminamos a desayunar cuando estábamos en la mesa, veo como Roger se acerca y me acuerdo que nunca le respondí el mensaje donde me preguntaba si quería ser su novia.

-Esme-Dice.

-Hola Roger-Digo viendo a Carlisle de reojo y sé que está enojado.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Me pregunta.

-Claro-Digo levantándome de la mesa. Y sintiendo la mirada de Carlisle.

-Nunca me respondiste-Me dice.

-Lo lamento Roger, pero la respuesta era no, y soy novia de Carlisle-Digo.

-No que no era nada tuyo-

-No era, volvimos a hacer novio-Digo cuando Carlisle sale.

-Tú me la quitaste-Le dice a Carlisle.

-¿Perdón?-Dice.

-Esme iba a hacer mi novia-Dice Roger.

-Para empezar Esme es mi novia, y tuvimos una pelea, y segundo no es anda tuyo-Dice Carlisle agarrándome la mano.

-Idiota-Dice Roger, viendo como golpea a Carlisle.

-Me cánsate-Expresa Carlisle, comenzando a golpearlo.

-Carlisle no-Grito. Carlisle se separa-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, mucho menos a Esme-Dice volteándose y caminando.

Miro a Roger antes de seguirlo-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunto.

-Mucho estaba molestando-Dice Carlisle.

-Sí, pero no tenías que golpearlo-

-Ok…Esme lo lamento-Dice-Pero es que me cae mal-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto.

-Por qué esta enamorado de ti, y tú eres solo mia-Dice.

-¿Estabas celoso?-

-No, porque sé que nunca te irías con alguien como el-Dice haciéndome reír.

-Tienes razón. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

Volvimos a entrar en el restaurante, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

**Nota de autora: Hola…Ya actualice. Espero que les guste.**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Me alegro que te gustara. Y si ya volvieron.**

**Bye**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 32: Consejera.**

**Esme pov.**

Estaba tranquilamente en mi cuarto leyendo un libro cuando veo a entras a Carmen.

-Odio a todos-Dice tirándose a su cama-No me preguntaras algo-

Deje mi vista de libro-¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada-Continúo leyendo.

-Ummm de acuerdo-

-¡Esme! Deja de leer y ponme atención-Grita.

-Molestas mucho-Me levanto y me siento

-¿Qué paso?-Digo

-Odio a todo el mundo-Dice comenzando a llorar.

-Carmen-La abrazo.

-Te contare-Dice-Yo estaba saliendo con un chico, y todo iba bien y hoy me dijo que me había engañado, que todo era una apuesta-

-Carmen…bebe, lamento lo que te paso-

-No sé por qué tenía que pasar eso-Dice abrazándome.

-No lo sé, tranquila que casi a todo les pasa eso-

-Te quiero Esme-

-Yo también-

Al final Carmen sale de la habitación, regreso a leer, hasta cuando siento que alguien grita.

-¡Esme!-Oigo la voz de Cata.

Suspiro-Hola-Digo cuando la veo entrar.

-Odio a Eleazar-

-Umm-Digo

-Oye, dame ese libro-Dice quitándomelo de la manos-Escúchame-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-El idiota me volvió a engañar-Dice llorando.

-¿Estas completamente segura?-Pregunto.

-Claro-Dice.

-¿Lo vistes?-Cuestiono.

-No, pero…-

-Cata, sabes que no tienes que actuar a la ligera, además lo escuche hablando cariñosamente-

-Ok Habla con el-Digo.

-Si tienes razón le preguntare que le paso-Dice saliendo del cuarto.

Suspiro a veces creo que me tienen como psicóloga, o consejera matrimonial. Estaba en la parte más emocionante del libro hasta que oigo la voz de Carlisle.

-¿Esta Esme?-Pregunta.

-En su cuarto, leyendo-Dice Carmen.

-Hola mi amor-Me dice Carlisle.

-Hola-Digo intentando seguir leyendo.

-¿Estas ocupada?-Dice

-No-Digo sarcásticamente-¿Por qué?-

-Necesito que me ayudes-

Suspiro y dejo de leer-¿Qué paso?-Digo.

-Elizabeth-Suspira-Mis padres supuestamente se aman otra vez y han regresado y entonces están viviendo juntos y Elizabeth vive con ellos, y les da demasiado problemas y hoy me llamaron diciéndome eso-

-Pobre Elizabeth-

-Si lo sé, pero es que es demasiado rebelde, y la comprendo pero tiene que mejorar aunque sea un poco-

-Habla con ella, y has que te entienda-

-Si-Dice y me abraza.

-¿Tú no te iras?-Le pregunto.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-Pregunta.

-Bueno…no quédate-Digo abrazándolo.

-¿Qué hacías?-Dice.

-Intentando leer mi libro pero no pude, porque creo que me ven como consejera-Digo.

Carlisle se rie-Ya te enteraste de la pelea de Catalina y Eleazar-

-Sí, y también mi hermanita hoy termino con su novio-

-¿Carmen tenia novio?-

-Si hasta hoy me enteres, supuestamente solo la utilizo-

-Y después vine yo a contarte lo de Elizabeth-Dice.

-Si-Digo riéndome.

Al final Carlisle se va y siguió leyendo, al día siguiente voy a estudiar, llego a la universidad y miro a Cata y Eleazar besándose, suspiro.

-Creo que ya se aman-Dice la voz de Carlisle.

-Eso parece-Digo sonriendo.

-Oye este fin de semana es la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres-Digo.

-¿Iré?-Pregunta.

-Obvio-Digo besándolo.

…

-¡No Esme eso duele!-Grita Carmen.

-No Duele solo es rímel-Digo intentando maquillarla-Dejate-

Al final de luchar con Carmen la tengo arreglada, va con un vestido celeste algo corto, con unos pequeños tacones, y el pelo lo lleva suelto.

Casi igual que Carmen voy yo solo que con un vestido verde largo. Tacones y un semi-recogido.

Espero a que Carlisle no pase a recoger ya que mis padres ya están en el local.

Carlisle llega-Hola Carmen-la saluda.

-Hola-Dice entrando en el carro.

-Esta hermosa-Me dice besándome.

-Gracias tu igual estas guapo-Me abre la puerta del carro.

Llegamos al local donde mis padres están en la fiesta hay demasiado familiares y amigos de mis padres.

-¿Bailemos?-me dice Carlisle.

Vamos a la pista y me abraza bailando-Te amo-

-Yo también-

-Espero algún día estar celebrando un aniversarios de boda-Dice Carlisle en mi oído.

-Yo también lo espero-Digo.

**Nota de autora: Hola…Bueno ya actualice, el capítulo quedo feliz ya que creo que ha sido mi único día de ese ánimo.**

**Bueno espero que les gustes.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Me alegro que te encantara, a ver si este te gusta. Gracias amiga**

** : Jajá Gracias. Me alegro.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 33: Un año después.**

**Esme pov.**

Ha pasado un año más, con Carlisle cumplimos 3 años de novios, tengo 22 años y solo me quedan 6 meses para graduarme, a Carlisle le queda un año.

Con Carlisle hicimos el acuerdo de ya no regalarnos demasiadas cosas, lo que había preparado era una carta, y su perfume favorito.

Carmen ya tiene 18 años y todavía no sabe que estudiara. Elizabeth la hermanita de Carlisle tiene 17 le falta un mes para los 18 y hoy viene de viaje por un mes.

-¡Esme! Carlisle ya está aquí-Grita mi madre.

Bajo corriendo y miro a Carlisle con globos y flores –Feliz aniversario-Me abraza

-Gracias, igual, ten-Lo beso.

-¡Que lindos!-Dice mi madre. Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-¡Mama!-Grito.

Con Carlisle y Carmen subimos a su carro de camino al aeropuerto estábamos esperando a que el avión aterrizara, y cuando llega, vimos a Elizabeth salir.

-¡Carlisle!-Grita Corriendo hacia él y lo abraza.

-Esme-Me abraza.

-Carmen-Grita a todo pulmón.

Mientras Carmen y Elizabeth se abrazan y gritan, Carlisle y yo caminamos hacia el carro, llegamos hacia la casa de Carlisle y como era esperable Carmen y Elizabeth se fueron al cuarto de Elizabeth.

-Te amo y gracia por estos tres años-Me susurra en el oído.

-Yo también te amo, y créeme que han sido los mejores-Lo beso, Carlisle me abraza; Cuando escucho una pequeña voz quejándose.

-Pueden irse a la habitación de Carlisle, por favor-Dice Elizabeth riéndose.

Me separo sonrojándome-Elizabeth ¿Tienes novio?-Pregunto.

-No, claro que no-Dice sonrojándose.

-Pero tuviste-Digo riéndome.

-No…-Comienza a tartamudear y Carlisle solo la ve con una ceja alzada-Si, pero ya no tengo-Dice suavemente.

-No me gusta que tengas novio-Dice Carlisle.

-No me digas que serás así cuando ustedes tengan una hija-Dice Elizabeth y me sonroje igual que Carlisle.

-Por favor no me digan que no han pensado en tener hijos-Dice Carmen.

-…-Nadie dijo nada.

-No puedo creer enserio, llevan no sé cuántos años de novios-Carmen.

-Tres-Digo murmurando.

-¿Y cuándo se van a casar?-Pregunta Carmen.

-Voy a la cocina-Digo caminando hacia ella.

-Te acompaño-Dice Carlisle.

Cuando entramos escucho las risitas de ambas.

-A veces son insoportables-

-Créeme que si-Suspiro.

Nos que damos en un incómodo silencio-Sobre lo que dijeron ellas…-Comienza a decir Carlisle.

-Tranquilo, si fue incomodo….-

-Si-Suspira-Enserio te gustaría que tuvieras hijos-Dice rápidamente.

Me sonrojo-Si creo que sería lindo-Me rio-Pero dentro de varios años-Digo.

-Sí, claro, obviamente nos tendríamos que casar primero-Dice.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo se pone incomodo-Bueno tu sabes…-

-Si claro-Digo-Matrimonio-

-¿Te gustaría cierto?-

-¿El qué?-Digo.

-¿Casarte conmigo?-Dice, y se sonroja.

Me quedo en shock-No me estas proponiendo ¿Cierto?-Digo.

-No por supuesto no, te lo propendía pero dentro de no sé un año-Dice.

Si no estaba más nerviosa, sonrojada, y en shock creo que ahorita estoy mucho peor-Claro-Digo.

-Creo que mejor salimos-Dice él.

-Si yo también lo pienso-Salimos de la cocina donde creo que habíamos tenido una de las placticas más vergonzosas.

-¿Qué les paso?-Pregunta Carmen.

-Nada ¿Por qué?-Digo.

-Porque están sonrojados, y nerviosos-Dice Elizabeth.

-Las dos hablan demasiado-Dice Carlisle.

Ruedan los ojos al mismo tiempo y salen.

-¿A dónde van?-Pregunto.

-A la feria-Grita.

Carlisle me abraza-¿Quieres salir?-Pregunta.

-No-Digo-Quiero estar contigo-Lo abrazo.

No sentamos en el sofá a ver unas películas y cuando me levanto me doy cuenta de que nos quedamos dormidos, veo la hora son las 7:00 de la noche.

-Carlisle, amor, levántate-Digo despertándolo.

-Umm no quiero tengo sueño-Dice dándose vuelta.

-Carlisle-Digo moviéndolo-Despiértate-

-¿Qué quieres?-Dice molesto.

-Ya es noche no sé si han vuelto las niñas-

-…-

-Carlisle-

-No me digas que si nos casamos y cuando te despiertes nunca lo haras-Digo pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué?-Dice sentándose rápidamente.

-Nada, no dije nada-Digo sonriendo avergonzada.

-Claro-Dice.

Llamamos a Elizabeth y dice que llegan pronto dentro de una hora llegan.

Carlisle me va a dejar a mí y a Carmen.

-Adiós, te amo-Lo beso.

-También te amo-Dice.

Cuando Carmen entra y estoy a punto de entra me llama.

-Esme-lo volteo a ver.

-Supongo que si seré difícil despertarme n la mañana, pero te puedo asegura que intentare ser el esposo perfecto para ti-Dice sonriéndome de lado.

Me quedo impresionada-Adiós-Grito entrando a mi casa, y cerrando la puerta.

Me rio, esperando que llegue pronto ese día.

**Nota de autora: Hola…Ya actualice quedo algo corto pero bueno…**

**Espero que les gustes y se haya reído aunque sea un poquito.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: jajá obvio soy romántica, y espero que este te guste, yo te quiero mil veces más…Gracias amiga por todo.**

**Bye**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 34:**

**Carlisle pov:**

Ha pasado tres semanas desde que Elizabeth vino aquí, y ya está triste porque no quiere irse.

-Hermanita-Digo entrando a mi casa buscándola, salgo al patio y la encuentro llorando-¿Qué te pasa?-La abrazo.

-Dentro de una semana me voy y no quiero irme, quiero quedarme a vivir aquí-Dice llorando.

-Elizabeth-La abrazo-¿Segura que quieres quedarte?-Le pregunto.

-Sí, así estudiare lo que quiera y en Inglaterra, mis padres me obligaran a estudiar algo que yo no quiero-

-Te diré algo y quiero que lo piense bien-Le digo viéndola seriamente-Dentro de una semana cumples los 18 años y ya eres mayor de edad, para poder vivir por ti sola-Digo-Si quieres puedes decirle eso a mis padres y así te quedas aquí obviamente vivirías conmigo, pero mis padres te pueden dejar de hablar y…-

-Si quiero quedarme aquí-Grita Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth no me terminaste de escuchar-Digo suspirando.

-Si lo hice, de que mis padres me odiaran y no me querían igual que no lo han hecho estos 18 años así que no hay problema-Dice.

-Está bien, pero si te quedas me harás caso en todo-Digo.

-Siempre te hago caso a ti, y hasta a Esme le hago caso, en cambio a mis padres nunca hago nada de lo que ellos quieres-Dice subiendo las gradas-Le diré a Carmen que me quedare aquí para siempre-Grita.

Suspiro-Carlisle-Grita Elizabeth.

-¿Qué?-Gimo.

-Me acompañaras tú y Esme cuando vaya con mis padres para decirle que quiero quedarme aquí-Me dice enfrente de mí. ¿Qué tan rápido bajo?.

-Eli… ¿Cómo bajaste tan rápido?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Respóndeme-Me dice.

-Ah no sé, yo si claro que te acompaño en cambio Esme dudo que quiera ir-Digo.

-Por tu culpa-Dice Elizabeth.

-No fue mi culpa lo que paso en Cambridge-Digo.

-Aja-Dice Elizabeth-Convéncela-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No, además para que quieras que vaya Esme-Digo.

-Me hace apoyo moral y compañía-Dice.

-¿Y yo que?-Pregunto.

-Esme es mujer y tú no-Dice Elizabeth-Por favor haz que vaya-

-No-

-Por favor-Dice haciendo un puchero.

-No prometo nada-Digo y veo sus ojos pidiéndome por favor-Ok, hare que vaya-Suspiro.

-Te quiero-Dice corriendo.

-¿Por qué siempre me convence?-Digo suspirando.

Estaba arreglándome para ir a casa de Esme-Hermanito te quiero mucho-Dice Elizabeth entrando a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres?-Digo.

-Por qué asumes que quiero algo solo por venir a verte-Dice usando un tono cariñoso.

-Por qué actúas cariñosamente, cosa que nunca haces a menos que quieras algo-Digo.

-Claro que no-Se me queda viendo-Oye eres guapo-Dice sonriéndome.

-Ya dime que quieres-

-Quiero que convengas a Esme de que lleve a Carmen a Inglaterra-Dice mirándome.

-No puedo hacerlo, no sé si los padres les darán permiso-Digo-Además no sé si Carmen quiere ir-

-Si si quiere ir, ya me lo dijo-Me le quedo viendo seriamente-Pero quiere que le digas a Esme que la lleve a si pide permiso a sus padres por ella-Dice sonriendo-Por favor-

-Elizabeth-Suspiro.

-Por favorcito-Dice Elizabeth-Mira el lado positivo nos tomamos unas vacaciones y si va Carmen yo pasaría con ella, mientras tu pasa con Esme a solas-Dice.

-¿Por qué sospecho que harás algo malo?-Pregunto.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo me he portado mal?-Pregunta inocentemente.

-No quieres que responda a ella-Suspiro.

-Ok…no he sido un angelito, pero no hare nada malo te lo prometo-Dice sonriendo-¿Lo harás?-

-Sí, ya no me molestes-Digo saliendo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Grita.

-Donde Esme-Digo.

-¿Puedo ir?-

-No-Grito.

-Por favor, por favor-Me abraza.

-Súbete al auto-Digo abriendo mi puerta.

-Te quiero-Me dice.

-Solo me utilizas-Digo arrancando, al fin llegamos a casa de Esme.

Toco el timbre-Voy-grita Esme.

-Hola amor, Elizabeth-Nos saluda.

-Hola Esme ¿Carmen?-Pregunta.

-En su cuarto-Dice Esme, y Elizabeth sale corriendo.

-Al fin-Suspiro.

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunta Esme sentándonos en el sillón.

-Mucho molesta-Digo-¿Quiero preguntarte algo?-Digo abrazándola.

-Claro-Me besa.

Le devuelvo el beso-Sabes que Elizabeth se ira dentro de una semana-Digo.

-Si-Suspira.

-Ya no se ira-Dice-Bueno…te explicare dentro de la semana cumple los 18 y ya es "mayor de edad" y puede vivir sola, entonces ira a Cambridge a decirle eso a mis padres y se regresara a vivir conmigo-Digo.

-Que bien-Dice sonriéndome.

-Si…y yo iré con ella-Digo-Y Elizabeth me dijo que si tú puedes ir, ¿Te gustaría ir?-Pregunto.

-Carlisle-Dice.

-Si yo sé lo que paso, y tú también sabes no visitaremos a mis padres solo para decirle lo de Elizabeth y después pasearíamos-Digo.

-No sé si me darán permiso, pero si-Dice besándome.

-Te amo-Digo.

Suspira-¿Qué más quieres?-Dice.

-Por qué asumes que quiero otra cosa-Digo.

-Por qué se te nota-Dice sacándome la lengua.

-Elizabeth quiere que Carmen también vaya-Digo.

-No sé-Suspira-Acuérdate es menor y no si la van a dejar ir-

-Yo sé, pero inténtalo-Digo.

-Ok-Dice.

-¡Siii!-Gritan dos voces.

-Niñas-Digo.

-Hola-Dicen saliendo detrás de una pared.

-Gracias hermana-Dice Carmen abrazando a Esme-Te quiero-

-¿Y por qué quieren ir las dos?-Pregunta Esme.

-Para hacer nuestro primer viaje de amigas-Dice Carmen.

-Tengo un presentimiento, que harán travesuras ahí-Dice Esme.

-Claro que no-Dicen las dos sonriendo.

-Adiós-Suben las grada.

-Yo también creo que están planeando algo-Digo.

-Si-

-Me quedare contigo para decirles a tus padres-Digo.

-Vaya-Me besa.

…

Estábamos en la cena Los padres de Esme, Esme, Elizabeth, Carmen y yo.

-Papas-Dice Esme.

-¿Quería preguntarles si le dan permiso a Esme de ir conmigo a Cambridge?-Pregunto.

-No veo porque no-Dice la madre de Esme.

-Está bien-Dice el padre.

-¿Quería también saber si me dan permiso de llevar a Carmen conmigo?-Pregunta Esme-Prometo cuidarla-Dice.

-Carmen promete, que te portaras bien, le harás caso a Esme-Dice el padre de Esme.

-Si si claro que si-Dice Carmen.

-Entonces está bien pueden ir las dos-Dice el papa de Esme.

-Gracias, Gracias-Dice gritando Carmen.

…

Cuando terminamos de cenar fui con Esme, afuera.

-Estan felices las dos-Digo.

-Si-

-¿Y tú?-Le pregunto.

-También...solo que prométeme que no encontrare otra ex novia celosa-Dice Esme riéndose.

-Aunque fuera así, solo te amo a ti-Le digo abrazándola.

-También te amo y créeme que estoy feliz de viajar contigo-

-Los amo-grita Elizabeth abrazándonos.

-Gracias-Salta Carmen.

-Solo prometan portarse bien-Digo.

-Lo prometemos-Dicen riéndose.

-Elizabeth ya nos vamos-Digo.

-¿Por qué?-Dice.

-Porque ya es noche-Digo con sarcasmo.

-Yo podría quedarme a dormir, a quien no le darían permiso es a ti-Dice Elizabeth burlándose.

-Elizabeth-

-Ya voy-Dice entrando al carro.

Suspiro, Esme se rie-Adiós amor-me besa.

-adiós-Me despido y me subo al auto arrancando y esperando que salga bien las vacaciones.

**Nota de autora: Hoy actualice súper rápido….**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Jajá me alegro y si las dos juntas son terribles. Gracias amiga.**

**Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 35: Discusión.**

**Esme pov.**

Hoy salimos de viaje hacia Cambrigde estaba terminando de arreglar mis últimas maletas igual Carmen, cuando entra mi madre al cuarto con Carly, mi gato.

-¿Se lo llevaran?-Pregunta mi madre.

-No-Contesta Carmen.

-Sí, se lo llevan porque nadie lo va a cuidar, aquí tengo la maleta, donde va a ir-Dice dándome la gato, y a Carmen la maleta.

-Adiós, bajan cuando estén listas-Dice mi madre.

-¿No lo vamos a llevar?-Me pregunta Carmen.

-Sí, ni modo-Digo.

Carmen y yo bajamos Carlisle ya está ahí esperándonos.

-Amor-Lo saludo besándolo, agarra mis maletas, y las de Carmen.

-Espero que ahora no venga ninguno llorando-Dice mi madre.

-No mama-Digo enojada. Nos despedimos y entramos al carro de Carlisle.

-Esme… ¿Qué es eso?-Dice señalando la maleta donde va Carly.

-Nuestro gatito, de Carlisle y mío-Digo sacándolo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Dice Elizabeth.

-Carly-Digo intentando no reírme.

-Siempre he odiado ese nombre-Dice Carlisle.

-Es diminutivo de Carlisle-Dice Carmen.

-No-Digo sarcásticamente-Es que se parece a el-Digo acariciándolo.

Carmen y Elizabeth se ríen.

-No te enojes-Digo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Carlisle.

Condujo hasta llegar al aeropuerto, ahí no esperaban Cata y Eleazar, Eleazar se llevaría el Carro de Carlisle.

-Que te vaya bien amiga-Me abraza Cata.

Nos despedimos de ellos-Carlisle espero que esta vez mi amiga no regrese llorando-Dice Cata.

-No nunca volverá a pasar-Me abraza.

Nos llaman para entrar al avión, cuando pasamos toda la rutina de la investigación nos sentamos en nuestros asiento.

-Carmen tranquila no tengas miedo-Le digo tranquilizándola.

-Si claro-Me dice.

El vuelo es súper largo y al fin logramos aterrizar.

-¿A dónde iríamos?-Pregunto a Carlisle.

-A un hotel-Dice Carlisle, alquila un carro y vamos hasta un hotel.

Carlisle alquila dos habitaciones en una dormiré Carmen y yo, y en la otra Elizabeth y Carlisle.

…

Al día siguiente nos levantamos y fuimos a la casa de Carlisle.

-Si quieres te vas con Carmen-Me dice Carlisle.

-No, te acompañare-Carlisle toca el timbre, y entramos a la casa.

Abre el mayordomo y amigo de Carlisle-Hola-

-Pasen-Cuando entramos todos, bajan los padres de Carlisle.

**Carlisle pov.**

-Hola hijo, Elizabeth-Saluda mi madre-Esme-Dice mirándola-¿Quién es ella?-Dice señalando a Carmen.

-Es la hermanita menor de Esme-Contesto rápidamente.

-Mi mejor amiga-Dice Elizabeth.

-Queremos a hablar con ustedes-Le digo a ellos.

-Claro-Dicen subiendo al despacho de mi padre.

Me volteo hacia a Carmen y Esme.

-Si quieren vean la casa-Digo diciéndole a Henry el mayordomo y mi amigo.

-Claro-Contestan ellas.

Subo con Elizabeth hacia el despacho-Tranquila-le digo.

-Si claro-Dice sonriéndome.

Entramos y están sentando-¿De qué quieres hablarnos?-Pregunta nuestro padre.

-Yo hable con Elizabeth, y ella me dijo que iban a decir que escogiera un profesión por la cual ella no se siente interesada-Digo.

-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?-Dice enojado mi padre.

-Elizabeth tomo la decisión de venir conmigo y quedarse a vivir conmigo-Digo.

-No lo aceptare-Grita mi padre.

-Tengo 18 años soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones-Dice Elizabeth, y cuando siento veo que mi padre le pega una cacheteada, siento mi sangre hervir por la furia y atino el golpe hacia él.

-No toques a mi hermana-Grito golpeándolo.

-¡Carlisle ¡ Carlisle!-Grita mi madre.

**Esme pov.**

Estábamos sentadas platicando cuando escuchamos un golpe y gritos llamando a Carlisle, salimos corriendo con Henry a la par, abre la puerta y veo a Carlisle golpeando a su padre.

-¡Carlisle! Detente-Digo acercándome a él.

Carlisle se detiene y se levanta-Hazle caso a tu mujercita-Dice el padre de Carlisle.

-No quiero pelear contigo así que no me provoques-Dice enojado Carlisle.

-Nunca fuiste un verdadero hombre-Dice el padre de Carlisle.

-¡Carlisle! Vámonos-Digo agarrándole la mano.

-Claro ve con tu noviecita que no vale la pena, el imbécil con el que estas no sabe elegir bien porque tú no vales nada- Dice el, y no sé qué en momento hasta que miro a Carlisle golpeando a su padre.

-Nunca ofendas a personas que amo-Dice Carlisle.

-Amor, Detente-Grito.

-Carlisle hermano-Dice Elizabeth.

-Olvidarte definitivamente de mí, y de Elizabeth-Dice Carlisle-Vámonos-Dice saliendo.

Carmen, Elizabeth y yo salimos rápidamente con Henry siguiéndonos.

-¿A dónde van?-Pregunta Henry.

-Al hotel-Contesto.

-Voy con ustedes-Dice.

-Te despedirá-Contesta Elizabeth.

-No, no lo harán trabajo para tu madre, no para tu padre-Dice subiéndose al auto.

Carlisle conduce demasiado rápido.

-Carlisle por favor, baja la velocidad-Digo agarrándole la mano.

-Si lo lamento-Dice suspirando bajando la velocidad.

Llegamos al hotel entramos al cuarto, Voy a la cocina y recojo en maletín de primer auxilio y una bolsa de hielo, envolviéndolo en una toalla.

-Ven Elizabeth-Digo poniéndole suavemente en la mejilla

-Aucchh-Dice.

-Lo lamento-Digo.

-No, es que igual me duele el golpe nunca me había pasado-Dice llorando. Carlisle la abraza igual Carmen.

-Carlisle que te paso en la mano-Dice Carmen.

Lo veo y tiene todo los nudillos lastimados. Carmen me quita la bolsa de hielo y se la pone a Elizabeth.

-Tu cura a Carlisle-Me dice Carmen.

-No tengo nada-Dice Carlisle.

-No hables-Digo comenzando a curarlo.

-Saben deberíamos ir a Londres-Dice Elizabeth.

-Sí, si-Grita Carmen.

Carlisle rueda los ojos-Claro-Dice sonriendo.

Lo beso rápidamente. Henry nos sonríe.

**Nota de autora: Hola intentare a actualizar rápidamente, pero tengo demasiado trabajo en la escuela.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Jajá eso lo descubrirás en el siguiente. Me alegro y espero que este te guste.**

**Gracias.**

**Bye.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 36: Planeando una cita romántica.**

**Elizabeth pov.**

Al fin llegamos a Londres, lo amo tanto cuando me vaya lo extrañare. Carlisle alquilo una habitaciones dúplex, ósea dos cuartos en cada habitación, Carmen y yo dormimos en una.

-Despierta dormilona-Grito en el oído de Carmen.

-¿Qué quieres?-Me grita

-Ayúdame a planear algo-Digo tirándome encima de ella.

-Lo hare, lo hare, pero levántate-Dice-¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle?-Bosteza.

-Salieron a un museo-Digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-No, nos llevaron-

-No, yo dije que no-Digo y Carmen me ve con reproche-Porque haremos algo-termino de decir.

-Te acuerdas de lo que habíamos planeado antes de venir-Carmen asiente-Ya sé qué haremos-Digo.

-¿Qué?-

-Londres tiene varios lugares romántico, mis favoritos el London Eye, y el Hyde Park, y tiene una distancia de 9 minutos en carro-Digo y Carmen se me queda viendo raro-Mi plan es engañarlos y darles una cita romántico-Finalizo mi plan.

-¿Y cómo haremos para estar sin ellos?-Dice preocupada.

-Le diremos que queremos ir a London Eye-Digo mostrándole la foto-Los obligaremos a subir a esa rueda, y nos iremos, Henry nos ayudara, le dirá que estamos en Hyde Park, y ahí haremos una reservación y alquilaremos unas mesa, y todo una cena romántica así ellos creerían, y después se dará cuenta de que no es así-Digo planeando todo.

-Oye cerebrito-Dice Carmen-Olvidaste algunas cosas en tu plan-

-¿El qué?-Digo bufando.

-Como haremos las reservaciones-Dice Carmen.

-Fácil, ten-Le doy el teléfono, llama a este número y pregunta un picnic en la noche, mientras yo llamo a Henry-Digo.

-Elizabeth y si ven que nos escapamos creen que estarán tranquilo-Dice.

-Obvio no, pero cuando lleguen al parque la mesera le dará una nota pidiéndole disculpa-Digo.

-¿Y si llaman a mis padres?-Grita.

-No lo harán, piénsalo, Esme no va a llamar y decir que no encuentra a Carmen, porque ella tendría la culpa ya que es su responsabilidad, obviamente no lo hará-

-Pensaste en todo ¿Cierto?-Digo.

-Obvio-Digo mientras llamo a Henry.

**Carmen Pov.**

Suspiro y marco el teléfono me dicen todos los precios.

-Si la reservación es para una pareja recién casada tenemos un menú especial, con extras cosas, ¿Le parecería esa?-Pregunta la señorita.

-Permítame-Digo.

-Oye Elizabeth-Me voltea a ver-Dice que hay una promoción especial si la pareja es recién casada-Digo.

-Sí, hazla-

-Sí, me encantaría-le digo a la señorita.

-¿A nombre de quién?-Pregunta.

-Señor y Señora Cullen-Digo aguantándome las ganas de reír.

-Muchas gracias-Cuelgo-Nos mataran-Digo riéndome-Los estamos casando antes del tiempo-

-Hay que tiene unos años más, no les pasara nada-Dice Elizabeth.

-Nos mataran-Digo preocupada-

-Esperemos que no, por eso haremos todo súper romántico-

-Sabes hablando de matrimonio, una propuesta de mano, así quedaría hermosa-Digo suspirando.

-Sí, lástima que no se casan a un-

-¿Cuándo crees que lo hagas?-Pregunto.

-Dentro de 2 años máximo-Dice Elizabeth.

-Yo también lo creo-Digo.

**Nota de autora: Hola…si se que esta corto, pero el próximo intentare hacerlo largo y será romántico.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Me encanta, que te gustara, te quiero amiga y espero que este te guste.**

**Bye.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 37: Cita romántica.**

**Esme pov.**

Pasamos en el hotel, el día siguiente ya que en la noche saldremos con Elizabeth y Carmen, estaba con Carlisle viendo una película cuando entran Carmen y Elizabeth.

-Hola-Dice Elizabeth.

-Esme, ya casi no vamos, anda a arreglarte-Dice jalándome Carmen.

-Solo iremos a Londo Ege, no sé qué tanto quieres que me arregle-Digo caminando hacia mi cuarto, con los pequeños monstruos.

-Ten Esme-Me dice Elizabeth-Ponte esto-Me da un vestido color mental de encaje hasta arriba de la rodilla.

-¿Por qué un vestido?-Pregunto.

-Te gustan los vestidos-Responde Carmen.

-Sí, pero-

-Solo póntelo-Suspiro haciendo caso a Carmen, cuando salgo me pongo unas plataformas blancas, y me maquillo, cuando estoy a punto de salir, entran Carmen y Elizabeth, con pantalones y camisas normales.

-¿Por qué yo si voy de vestido y ustedes dos no?-Pregunto sospechando algo.

-No me gustan los vestidos-Responde Elizabeth.

-Que linda te vez hermanita-Dice Carmen.

Salgo con ellas hacia la sala donde esta Carlisle, me quedo literalmente en shock cuando lo miro con traje y camisa de mí mismo color del vestido.

-Esta hermosa-Me dice sonriéndome mientras me da un rápido beso.

-Tu estas muy guapo-Digo.

-Hay que lindos-Dice Elizabeth-¿Podemos irnos?-Dice.

Carlisle me agarra la mano y nos vamos los cuatros al carro, llegamos hasta London Ege, y es una magnifica ciudad, siempre había amado Londres, cuando entramos parqueamos.

-¿No se subirán?-Pregunta Carmen señalando la rueda que hace famoso a este lugar.

-No-Dice Carlisle.

Hago un puchero-¿Quieres subirte?-Me pregunta.

-Si-Digo sonriéndole.

Suspira y rueda los ojos-¿Se subirán?-Le pregunta a Carmen y Elizabeth.

-Me da miedo-Dice Carmen.

-Me mareo y vomito-Dice Elizabeth.

-No se muevan de aquí-Dice Carlisle.

-Obvio que no-

Alzo una ceja, y vamos a hacer la fila para subirnos al Londo eye, entramos a un tipo de condola donde habían varias personas, la rueda comienza a girar.

**Elizabeth pov.**

Los veo subir-Vámonos-Digo saliendo y viendo a Henry con un compañero, nos vamos con el en el carro de Carlisle.

-Por favor llavéalos-Digo a Henry.

-Lo hare-Me dice sonriéndome.

Carmen y yo nos reímos deseando que todo pase como lo hemos planeados.

**Esme pov.**

Carlisle me abraza, mientras me señala algunas cosas de Londres.

-Es hermoso-Digo.

-No más que tu-Me besa en la mejilla.

Me rio-¿Por qué no te gusta subir?-Le pregunto.

-Por qué Elizabeth se enferma y nunca había tenido con quien admirar la vista-Me dice

-Te amo-Le digo.

-Yo también te amo-

Cuando bajamos empezamos a buscar a Carmen y Elizabeth-Carlisle-Digo preocupada.

-Tranquila tal vez anda comprando algo de comer-Me dice Carlisle con su rostro asustado.

En eso se acerca Henry-Carlisle-Dice Henry.

-Hola ¿Sabes dónde están Carmen y Elizabeth?-Pregunta.

-Sí, me dijeron que te digiera que se fueron a Hyde Park-Dice rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está eso?-Digo.

-Com 10 minutos de aquí-Dice-Vamos-Dice yendo hacia el carro.

-Ellas se fueron en carro, con un compañero mío, yo los llevare-Dice abriendo el carro Carlisle y yo nos fuimos en la parte da atrás.

Cuando llegamos miro al parque más hermoso que he visto, nos bajamos rápidamente, y cuando entramos, Henry se va-Lo lamento-Dice arraigando.

Carlisle se acerca a preguntar-Buenas noches, Por alguna casualidad hay alguien aquí llamado Elizabeth Cullen-Dice.

-No, no hay nadie-Me preocupo-Pero hicieron una reservación con ese nombre-

-¿Quiénes son los de la reservación?-Pregunta.

-El señor y la señora Cullen-Dice la señorita, siento mi cara, enrojecer al máximo.

-Somos nosotros-Dice Carlisle nervioso.

-Bienvenidos entren-Dice saliendo a buscarnos un lugar.

Carlisle me sonríe y me sonrojo más, seguimos a la señorita, llegamos a una bella zona, donde esta una mesa para dos personas.

-Su reservación es de recién casado, Muchas felicidades-Dice la señorita.

Me rio nerviosamente-Muchas Gracias-Digo incomoda.

-¿Cuánto semanas llevan de casados?-Pregunta.

-Dos-Responde Carlisle, abro los ojos-Estamos de luna de miel-Dice.

-Felicidades-Dice dándonos un menú-Ahh me dijeron que le entregara esto-Dice entregándome un papel.

-Gracias-Digo.

-¿Qué es?-Me pregunta Carlisle, sirviendo champagne.

Lo volteo a ver-¿Qué?-Dice.

-Nada-Digo riéndome-¿Por qué siempre dicen que el champagne es para celebrar?-Digo con la carta abierta.

-No sé, pero en fi…¿Qué dice?-

Suspiro comenzando a leer.

_**Para: Carlisle y Esme.**_

_**De: Elizabeth y Carmen**__._

_Hola. Espero que no estén enojados, sé que no hicimos bien al engañarlos para que fueran así, pero queríamos darles una sorpresas, son los mejores hermanos y familia que tenemos, y queríamos hacer algo especial por ustedes, por favor no se enojen y disfruten de su cena._

_**Pd:**__ Lo sentimos por lo de recién casados, pero es que era más especial._

_**Con amor y cariño.**_

_**Sus pequeños monstruos**__._

Finalizo la carta, Carlisle se reí-Son tan traviesas-

-E inteligente-Digo.

-Si-Se me queda viendo-¿Recién casados?-Dice sonriéndome.

-Creo que nos casaron saltándose todo el procedimiento-Digo.

-Sí, pero no está tan alejado de la realidad-Dice viéndome.

Me sonrojo y agarro el menú-¿Qué quieres para cenar?-Digo dejando en claro que no responderé ese tipo de comentario.

Carlisle se rie, pedimos la cena.

Me toma de la mano-Son lo mejor-Dice Carlisle refiriéndose a ellas.

-Sí, cuando me dijeron que tenía a Carmen como hermana no me agrado y literalmente odie la idea, pero no me arrepiento de que hubiera llegado a mi casa-

-Además hay que agradecerles, ya que sin ella, no te hubieras acercado tanto a mí y no fueras mi novia y no tuvieras 2 años de novios-Dice Carlisle.

-Ha pasado rápido-Digo.

-Demasiado, y espero que nunca acabe mi tiempo contigo-Dice besándome.

-Yo tampoco-

Cuando terminamos de cenar, y estábamos a punto de retirarnos llega la señorita que nos han atendido.

-Como la cena, le damos de servicio un paseo por el lago, y una canción que ustedes quieran que es tocada por nuestro grupo-Dice la señorita.

-Gracias-Dice Carlisle.

-La canción ya la eligieron la señorita que hizo la reservación está bien esa o se la cambiamos-Dice.

-Esa está bien-Digo con Carlisle caminado para tomar una canoa.

Carlisle salta-Entra-Dice dándome la mano.

Entro con miedo y nos sentamos juntos-¿ya habías entrado?-Pregunto.

-Sí, con Elizabeth-Dice.

Lo enciende y comienza a andar, el grupo comienza a tocar una canción que es una de mis favoritas igual de Carlisle. _**Truly, madly, deeply de Savaga Garden.**_

-Te amo-Me dice abrazándome.

-Yo también-Digo besándolo, nos comenzamos a besar, lentamente disfrutando cada segundo de él, hasta que nuestra respiración comienza a faltarnos, y nos separamos, me besa mi frente.

_-I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need-_

-Siempre estaré contigo Carlisle, mi amor-Me abraza.

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_'cause I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living a deeper meaning_

-Esme, cree que cambiaste mi vida desde el primer momento que te vi, pensé en conquistarte, pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que serias lo más importante de mi vida-Lo beso comenzando a llorar.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

-Carlisle gracias por todo, desde que te conocí me has apoyado en todo, y quiero estar siempre contigo, te amo-Me besa, llegamos hasta que finaliza la canción y nos bajamos de la canoa.

-Gracias por todo-Dice Carlisle a la señorita.

-De nada-

Salimos abrazados con Carlisle-Creo que los pequeños monstruos se merecen un premio-Digo riéndome.

-Sí, se pasaron-Me besa.

-Ven-Me dice pidiendo un taxi, llegamos a la ciudad de Londres.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Le digo riéndome.

-Quiero hacer algo-Me guiña un ojo.

Comenzamos a caminar, hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde venden anillos-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto.

-¿Tiene anillos parecidos a matrimonio?-Dice Carlisle abro mi boca.

-Sí, ¿Qué numero son?-Pedimos los anillos, y Carlisle me arrastra hasta el puente de Londres.

-Esme, mi amor, sé que no nos casaremos este año, ni el próximo, pero con todo lo que ha pasado y lo de hoy, quiero que hagamos una promesa-

-Estás loco-Digo nerviosa.

-Esme, te doy este añillo como promesa, de mi amor eterno hacia a ti, prometiendo que este discurso lo llevaremos al altar-Me dice poniéndome el anillo.

-Carlisle, prometo esperarte y cambiar estos añillos, cuando sea el momento de decir acepto-Digo poniéndole el anillo-

-Te amo-Me besa.

-Te amo-Nos besamos, suspirando entre besos, hasta que comienza a llover-Londres es una ciudad donde llueve-Dice riéndose.

Lo vuelvo a besar esperando, llegar el momento donde poner los verdadero anillos.

-Gracias Esme-Me abraza.

-Te amo-Digo mientras lo abrazo, y nos quedamos viendo hacia el lago.

**Nota de autora: Hola…creo que quedo demasiado romántico. **

**Gracias a: **

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Espero que te guste, y este creo que ha sido el más romántico.**

**Gracias.**

**Bye.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 38: Llamada de los abuelos.**

**Esme pov.**

Entramos al hotel agarrados de la mano y ahí estaban Carmen y Elizabeth.

-Hola-Dice Carmen.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunta Elizabeth.

-Las quiero-Digo abrazándola y Carlisle también.

-No las mato, solo por lo que hicieron-Dice Carlisle riéndose.

-Vistes te dije que iba a funcionar-Dice Elizabeth.

…

A la mañana siguiente me levanto, salgo ya arreglado y voy a ver a las pulgas, entro al cuarto y están durmiendo.

-Levántese-Les digo a las dos.

-No quiero-Dice Elizabeth.

-Niñas-

-Ándate con Carlisle-Dice Carmen.

Pienso, salgo de cuarto, y vuelvo a entras con un cubo de agua, lo tiro a las dos.

-¡ESME! Te odio-Grita Carmen.

-Ahhhh ¡NO! ¿Por qué?-Dice Elizabeth.

En eso entra Carlisle -¿Qué paso?-Pregunta.

-Nada-Contesto.

Se levanta y se van a bañar, estábamos desayunando, cuando a Elizabeth le suena el celular. Regresa y se queda viendo a Carlisle.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunta.

-Me llamaron mis abuelos-Dice Elizabeth.

-¿Y?-

-Ya saben lo que paso en la casa de mis padres-Dice Elizabeth-Dicen que quieren vernos, bueno verte.

Carlisle suspira, lo volteo a ver-¿Qué paso?-Le pregunto.

-Son casi iguales a mis padres con algunas ideas, y con el estudio opinan los mismo-Dice.

-¿Lo veremos?-Pregunta Elizabeth.

-No sé-

-¿Dónde viven?-Pregunto.

-A las a fuera de Londres-Dice Carlisle.

Carmen y Elizabeth salen a la piscina me quedo con él, estábamos viendo una película, suena el celular de Elizabeth.

-Lo contestare-Dice Carlisle agarrando el teléfono.

Carlisle pov.

-Hola-Contesto.

-¿Carlisle?-Oigo la voz de mi abuela.

-Sí, soy yo-Suspiro.

-¿Y Elizabeth?-

-Esta ocupada, pero si quieres te la paso-Digo rápidamente.

-No, claro que no, además quería hablar contigo-Dice.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto.

-Me encantaría verlos a ustedes, a ti, no te he visto en más de 3 años-Dice.

-Sí, pero el problema, es que estoy con mi novia, y con su hermana-

-No hay problema, mejor a si la conozco en persona, y ver lo que tu madre me ha dicho de ella-

Tiro una risa sarcástica-Yo que tu no creería lo que ella dice-

-Pues yo lo diré cuando la conozca-

-No estoy seguro si iremos-

-Háganlo-Me cuelga.

Suspiro sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, me siento en el sofá frustrado, Esme apoya sus manos en mis hombros y me da masaje, -¿Qué te paso?-Me pregunta.

-Mi abuela quiere conocerte-Digo.

-¿Y es malo?-

-Es igual a mi madre-La observo-Hay tienes tu respuesta-Digo.

-Carlisle vamos-Dice-Además no te separas de mí solo porque tu abuela lo dice-

-Sabes que nunca me separare de ti-La abrazo-Pero no me gusta ver como otras personas te hacen daño-Digo.

-No me hacen daño-

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir?-pregunto besándola.

-Claro-Me besa.

-Iríamos mañana-Les digo a todas antes de dormir.

-Vaya-Responden.

Estoy preocupado por cómo serán mis abuelos con Esme.

**Nota de autora: Hola quedo cortito, pero el próximo son los abuelos, como se comportaara.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Jajá si no paso eso, pero pasara pronto, me alegra que te encantara, espero que este te guste.**

**Bye**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 39: Conociendo a los abuelos.**

**Esme pov.**

A la mañana siguiente salimos en el carro de Carlisle, yo de copiloto, Elizabeth y Carmen atrás, fuimos bromeando en todo el camino.

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunta impacientemente Elizabeth.

-Mucho-Dice Carlisle.

-Falta mucho-Dice Elizabeth otra vez.

-Si Elizabeth, si-Dice Carlisle.

Me rio, -Me dormiré-Dice Elizabeth.

Pasa el tiempo y no oigo ruido, volteo hacia atrás y veo, a Carmen y Elizabeth, durmiendo.

-Se durmieron-Le digo.

-Ya era hora-Dice Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos, Carlisle aparca, y despierta a los Monstruos.

-Ya llegamos-Digo.

Nos bajamos del auto y Carlisle toca el timbre, abre su abuela.

-Hola hijo-Saluda abrazando amorosamente a Carlisle.

-Hija-Abraza a Elizabeth.

-Abuela ella es Esme-Me presenta Carlisle.

Veo como su abuela me ve de arriba hacia abajo, Carlisle agarra mi mano-Mi novia-Dice.

-Y ella es Carmen, hermana de Esme y mejor amiga de Elizabeth-La presenta.

-Que linda eres-Le dice la abuela a Carmen.

-Mucho gusto-Saludo a la abuela de Carlisle.

-Igualmente-Dice.

En eso llega el abuelo de Carlisle.

-Buenas tardes-Saluda-Yo soy Marco y ella es Didyme-Dice El abuelo de Carlisle.

-Hola Carlisle-Carlisle lo saluda y hace las presentaciones, estábamos en el salón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-Pregunta Didyme.

-3 años-Contesta Carlisle.

-Ya veo-

**Carlisle pov.**

Suspiro es obvio que a mi abuela no le agrada Esme.

-Madre para que me llamaste-Oigo la voz de mi madre diciéndole a mi abuela.

Veo a entrar a mi mama-Hola hijo-Me saluda sorprendida y mira a todos.

-No sabían que estaban aquí-Dice mi madre.

-Por eso te llame hija-Dice mi abuela.

-Pensé que estarían de regreso en Estados Unidos-Dice.

-A ti que te importa nuestras vidas-Dice Elizabeth.

-No le hables a si a tu madre-Dice mi abuela, y veo a Elizabeth rodar los ojos.

Veo a Esme, que me sonrió forzadamente-No mama no nos hemos ido como podrás ver-Digo suspirando-No hemos tomado unas vacaciones-Digo.

-Me da gusto, compermiso-Se va.

-Carlisle vámonos-Dice Elizabeth.

-Si-Digo levantándome.

-¿Por qué se van tan rápido? Además no he conocido a tu noviecita-Dice con burla mi abuela.

-Carlisle no-Me dice Esme.

-De que te sirve conocerla, si lo único que harás es criticarla sin a verla conocido, igual como izo mi madre-Digo-Y además no me importa lo que tengas que decir-

-Habla con tu madre-Dice mi abuelo.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto.

-Tú y Elizabeth hablen con su madre-Dice él.

-Tal vez-Digo y salimos rápidamente.

Arranco el carro-Odio a todo ellos-Dice Elizabeth.

-Te entiendo-Digo suspirando.

-¿Quieren ir a un lugar?-Pregunto.

-¿Qué lugar?-Dice Esme.

-Uno a donde iba cuando era niño-Digo.

-Claro-Dice Carmen.

Conduzco hasta un lago que hay, cuando llegamos nos bajamos, -Aquí es-Digo.

-Es hermoso-Dice Esme.

-Si-Dice Carmen.

-Nunca había venido aquí-Dice Elizabeth.

Nos sentamos a platicar-¿Nos podemos bañar?-Pregunta Elizabeth.

-Andas traje de baño-Digo.

-No, pero igual-Dice Elizabeth quitándose la blusa, y el pantalón-Ok Elizabeth-Digo riéndome.

-¿Qué? Eres mi hermano-Dice tirándose al lago.

-Ya vi porque son hermanos-Dice Esme riéndose.

-Carmen…ven-Dice Elizabeth.

Carmen voltea a ver a Esme-Ten cuidado-Le dice.

Carmen hace lo mismo que Elizabeth iban nadar en el lago-Creo que no conocen el significado de prudencia-Digo riéndome.

-No-Contesta riéndose Esme.

-Oigan entren no sean aburridos-Dice Carmen.

-No-Digo

-No tampoco-Dice Esme.

Carmen y Elizabeth comienzan a jugar-Sabes creo que tu abuelo tiene razón deberías de visitar a tu madre-Dice abrazándome.

Suspiro-No sé-La abrazo-Quiero hacerlo, pero Elizabeth no quera hacerlo-Digo besándola.

Esme detiene el beso –Inténtalo, ¿Por qué no van mañana? Yo me quedo Carmen y te vas con Elizabeth-Me dice.

-Le diré-La beso, Esme me corresponde el beso, estábamos besando cuando comienzo a escuchar ruido de asco, por molestar, la beso más, Esme se rie, y se separa.

-Asco, asco-Dice Carmen simulando que está vomitando.

-Consigan una habitación-Dice Elizabeth.

-Cuando tengan novio no les dará asco-Dice Esme.

-Eso será dentro de varios años-Digo rápidamente.

-No me digas que si eres así de celoso conmigo, como serás cuando tengas una hija-Dice Elizabeth.

-Sí, imagínate a los hijos de ellos ¿Cómo crees que sean?-Dice Carmen.

Veo a Esme con una ceja alzada, Esme suspira-Ahora ya están haciendo que tengamos hijos-Me dice.

-Si eso veo-

Al final ya en la noche regresamos al hotel-Elizabeth ven-Le digo.

Salimos a la azotea que hay en el hotel-¿Qué paso?-Me pregunta.

-Quiero preguntarte si estás de acuerdo con ir a ver a nuestra madre-Digo.

-No sé, Carlisle sabes que no me gusto todo lo que hizo-Dice comenzando a llorar.

La abrazo-Yo se hermanita, yo sé y créeme que a mí tampoco, pero dentro de poco regresamos a Estados Unidos, y ya no le veras-Le digo-A mí no me hace falta porque yo me crie casi sin padres, pero mi madre estuvo más pendiente de ti-le digo.

-Veámosla-Me dice.

-Si veo que quiere comenzar a hacerte daño, nos iremos rápidamente-Digo.

-Claro, te quiero-

-Yo también hermanita-Le beso la frente.

**Nota de autora: Hola espero que les guste, tarde un montón en actualizar y lo lamento. Intentare no volver a tardar.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Espero que te guste, Gracias Kami, me ayudaste mucho, creo que más de la mitad de este capítulo fue obra tuya. Te quiero.**

**Lizzz: Muchas Gracias.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 40: Hablando con nuestra madre, y de regreso a Estados unidos.**

**Carlisle pov**

A la mañana siguiente, nos despedimos de Carmen y Esme, y nos fuimos Elizabeth y yo a la casa de mis abuelos.

-No estés nerviosa-Le digo.

-Tengo miedo, de lo que mi madre nos diga-Dice.

-Tranquila si veo que comienza a gritarnos o algo parecido, nos iremos rápidamente-

Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza al fin, llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, aparco el carro.

-Vamos-Le digo dándole la mano.

Tocamos a la puerta, y nuestra abuela nos abre-Pasen queridos-Dice con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth la saluda, y en ese momento aparece mi madre.

-¿Podemos hablar contigo?-Le pregunto a mi madre.

-Claro pasen-Dice.

-A solas-Digo.

MI abuela se a rápidamente-¿Qué desean hablar?-Dice.

-Queremos pedirte una explicación de todo lo que ha pasado-Digo suspirando.

-No puedo darles una explicación ya que no hay para todo lo que he hecho-Dice comenzando a llorar-Sé que he sido una mala madre, y no tengo derecho de llamarme así-

-Eso es todo-Grita Elizabeth-Todas las cosas que hemos sufridos así, sin nada, solo te disculpas y ya-

-¿Qué quieren que les diga? Solo puedo decirles que me arrepiento de haber echo todo, y de que ninguno de los dos se merecían ese trato mia y de su padre-

Suspiro sin decir nada-Carlisle-Dice mi nombre la volteo a ver-Estoy orgullosa de ti, de ver que estas a punto de graduarte, de ver a la novia que tienes, sé que es una gran chica, y sé que te la mereces, así como ella te merece a ti-Dice rápidamente-Y te pido disculpa de todo mi corazón de haberme comportado así contigo, y de no haberte dado mis consejos y mis apoyos cuando más lo necesitaras-

No digo nada, porque no tengo absolutamente nada que decir.

-Elizabeth, mi bebe-Dice mi madre-Eres una gran señorita y sé que la carreras que elijas, serás la mejor en ella, y sé que estarás mejor con Carlisle que conmigo, solo recuerda que te amo y que siempre te amare-Mi madre abraza a Elizabeth, llorando.

Mi madre me abraza también a mí, -Te perdono madre-Digo.

-Yo también-Dice Elizabeth.

-¿Y porque quisieron venir a verme?

-Dentro de poco nos iremos de regreso a Estados unidos, y queríamos hablar contigo-Dice Elizabeth.

-Siempre estaré para lo que me necesiten y si quieren venir a verme son bienvenidos-

-Igual tu madre-Dice Elizabeth.

-Creo que iré pronto a tu graduación Carlisle-Dice mi madre.

-Sí y también a una boda-Dice Elizabeth.

La volteo a ver-¿Te casaras?-Me pregunta mi madre.

-Bueno si-Digo rápidamente-Aun no, no se-Digo rápidamente.

Elizabeth se rie-Tranquilízate hermanito-

-Entonces sí o no-Dice mi madre.

-Todavía no sé, Con Esme nos casaremos pero todavía no tenemos fecha-Digo.

-¿Y ya te le propusiste?-

-No aun no, pero lo hare pronto-

Elizabeth grita-Ojala que se entere de esto que te mato-Le digo.

-Tranquilo-

-¿Me invitaras a la boda?-

-Por supuestos-Digo.

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosa, y si me faltaba perdonar a mi madre, para ser feliz, salimos tarde de la casa de mis abuelos.

-Tenías razón en venir-Dice Elizabeth.

-Si-Digo.

Llegamos al hotel, entramos y Esme y Carmen estaban viendo una película, o bueno hablando más que todo.

-Hola-Digo.

-Hola-Nos saludas

Pasamos a comer, y cuando terminamos, salgo con Esme, a la azotea.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Me pregunta.

-Bien, tenías razón-

-Siempre la tengo-Dice rápidamente.

-Sé que la tienes-Digo besándola.

-Mañana nos iremos-Dice.

-Sí, fue un lindo viaje-Digo.

Nos vamos a dormir y a la mañana siguiente salimos al aeropuerto.

-Extrañare esto-Dice Carmen.

-Si-Suspira Elizabeth.

Cuando subimos al avión, tomo la mano de Esme cuando despegamos, luego de largas horas de viaje, llegamos a Estados Unidos.

Cata y Eleazar están ahí, corren a abrazarnos-Te extrañe-Dice Cata abrazando a Esme.

-Yo también, pero me matas-Dice Esme separándose de ella.

-Carlisle-Me abraza Eleazar.

Luego de los saludos vamos a la casa de Esme.

-Mama-Grita Esme.

-Hay las extrañe-Abraza a ambas-También a ustedes-Nos abraza a Elizabeth y a mi.

-Vengan pasamos a comer-Dice.

Ahí está el padre de Esme, todos no saludan cuando al fin de tanto saludarnos y contar algunas cosas, se termina la cena, y me despido de Esme.

-Hasta mañana-la beso rápidamente.

Me voy con Elizabeth al fin a mi casa.

**Nota de autora: Espero que les guste, al final vimos que la madre, no era mala solo estaba equivocada.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Gracias, amiga y claro que mereces crédito ya que me animas a continuar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Te quiero.**

**Bye.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 41: Pedida de matrimonio**

**Carlisle pov.**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que regresamos de Inglaterra y dentro de un mes me graduo de Doctor, he estado pensando una forma de proponerle matrimonio a Esme.

Esme iba a salir con su padre, y Carmen se iba a quedar con Elizabeth, era la oportunidad perfecta para que me ayuden.

Fui hacia la sala y vi a Carmen y Elizabeth hablando, llego y me siento a la par de ellas. Elizabeth se me queda viendo-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué asumes que quiero algo?-Digo inocentemente.

-Porque te conozco que quieres-

Volteo a ver a las dos-Necesito su ayuda-

-Claro-Dice Carmen.

Suspiro preparándome para los gritos que vendrán a continuación-Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Esme-Cierro mis ojos. Oyendo perfectamente los gritos de amabas.

-Ya te habías tardado-Dice Elizabeth.

-Sí, demasiado-Dice Carmen-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras en eso?-

-Quiero que me ayuden a planearlo, quiero hacer algo romántico, pero no tan dramático-Digo rápidamente.

-¿Playa?-Dice Carmen pensativamente.

-Aunque quisiera no, tus padres no les darían tanto permiso-Digo suspirando.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Dice Elizabeth.

-La fiesta de mi graduación, sé que Esme me hará algo entonces cuando ya anochezca mi plan es llevarla hacia el jardín, y hacer algo romántico-Digo rápidamente.

-Eres tan lindo-Me dice Carmen.

-Sabes que Carlisle es súper romántico solo que nunca lo demuestra-Dice sacándome la lengua.

Le devuelvo el gesto-El jardín tiene que estar decorado, tengo ya la idea solo quiero que me ayuden a prepararlo cuando sea la hora, y para conseguir varias cosas-

-Sí, te conseguiré un anillo de Esme-Me dice Carmen.

-Gracias chicas, las quiero-Las abrazo.

Poco a Poco iban pasando las semanas conforme, tenía que conseguir las cosas iba poniéndome nerviosos, estábamos paseando con Esme, íbamos agarrados de la mano, y se me ocurrió ver cuál sería el anillo, miro sus manos y veo un anillo-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunta Esme.

-Nada-Digo-¿Siempre te han gustado los anillos cierto?-Digo.

-Sí, ya sabes que me gustan los accesorios-

-Pequeños-Digo-Siempre te han gustado los accesorios pequeños-

-Si-Dice viéndome extrañada-¿Por qué tanto interés en los accesorios?-

-Por nada-Desvió rápidamente el tema.

…

Un día fui con Cata y Elizabeth a buscar el anillo-¿Por qué venimos todos por un anillo?-Dice Elizabeth.

-Tu por compañía y yo porque se lo gustos de Esme-Dice Cata.

-Yo también se cuales son-Digo.

Entramos a la joyería, y vemos varios anillos, vimos diferentes estilos hasta que encontré el que es perfecto para Esme-Muéstreme ese-Digo.

Me enseña un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda, enfrente, y dos pequeños zafiros alrededor, siendo un hermoso anillo, delicado y sencillo. Que sé que Esme amara.

-Que buen gusto Carlisle-Dice Cata.

-¿Entonces ese?-Pregunta la señorita.

-Sí, ese es perfecto-

-Una frase que desea que le escribamos-

-Sí que sea….Mi otra mitad-

-Claro-Esperamos que tuviera listo el anillo, pague por él y me lo entregaron en una cajita roja, lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

Salimos de ahí-Ya casi se acerca-Me dice Elizabeth.

….

Estábamos en mi casa, con Esme-Ya te graduaras-

-Si-Digo poniendo mala cara.

-Te hare una fiesta-Me dice.

-Umm claro-Digo intentando no parecer feliz, para que no se dé cuenta.

-Te amo-Le digo.

-Te amo-Me besa.

…..

Y llego el día de mi graduación, estábamos con Eleazar en la universidad.

-Al fin después de tantos años-Dice feliz.

-Al fin-Digo.

Llegamos a la graduación y fuimos pasando uno por uno para que entregaran nuestros títulos.

-Cullen Carlisle-Me llama el catedrático de la universidad.

Paso a recoger mi título, y veo al público, donde están Elizabeth, Esme, Carmen y Cata. Cuando terminamos la ceremonia fui donde estaban ellas, con Eleazar-Te amo-Me abraza-Felicidades Dr. Cullen-Me dice.

Todos nos felicitan, la celebración termino tardo y fuimos todos nosotros, con algunos amigos, a mi casa, estaba súper nerviosos.

-Relájate-Me dice Elizabeth.

Llegamos a la fiesta y disfrutamos, cuando había pasado varias horas y varios invitados se habían ido ya, hasta que quedamos solo nosotros. Elizabeth y Carmen se levantan, me hacen una seña que se lo que significa.

-Ven Esme-Digo sacándola fuera de la casa para que puedan arreglar tranquila la casa.

-Ten-Me dice entregándome un paquetito.

-Esme-Digo.

-Cállate, y ábrelo-Dice.

Lo abro y veo una bata de doctor-Wow Esme, gracias-Digo, y veo un estetoscopio-Estan increíble Esme, muchas gracias, no debiste-Digo.

-Claro que sí, es tu graduación eres doctor, titulado-Me dice besándome.

-Ahora te curare cuando te sientas mal-

-Sabes que odio los hospitales-Dice riéndose.

La beso, de repente sale Cata, -Hola chicos-Dice viéndome, y entendí, paso con Esme, hacia el jardín, y siento mi bolsillo súper pesado.

**Esme pov.**

Carlisle me lleva al jardín y cuando entro me detengo impresionada.

-Carlisle-Digo con la voz entrecortada el jardín está arreglado con un caminito de rosas, y distintos globos con velas.

-Esme-Suspira-No sé cómo comenzar esto pero, quiero decirte, que eres lo que más amo, en mi vida, y todo estos años, meses y días, han sido lo más hermoso, maravilloso, que he vivido. Tu eres mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela nunca creí en eso hasta que te conocí.

-Carlisle-Digo sin poder creerlo.

-Quiero que seas la primera persona que vea al despertar y la ultima en acostarme, quiero estar contigo siempre, Esme, mi amo-Carlisle toma mi mano mientras se pone de rodilla- Me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Me pregunta.

No tengo voz para responder-Si-Lo beso, Carlisle se cae, de espaldas-Claro que si-Carlisle me besa, mientras pone el anillo.

-Te amo, gracias por aceptar-Me dice.

-Carlisle, Dios nunca imagine que harías algo así, aun no lo puedo creer-Digo mientras me seco las lágrimas.

Me besa, le respondo el beso, sintiendo el amor, por el fluir en el momento, nunca imagine que este día llegaría, no estaba cerca de imaginármelo, me sigue besando, hasta que nos separamos lentamente.

-Gracias-Digo.

-Gracias a ti amor, por haberme dicho que si-

Lo vuelvo a besar sintiendo la emoción de una mujer enamorada por primera vez. No puedo esperar para el día de la boda.

**Nota de autora: Wow…sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero ya estoy de vacaciones lo cual significa que actualizare rápido, y lo malo es que dentro de poco se acaba esta historia…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap., al final hice una propuesta de matrimonio sencilla, aunque espero que me haya quedado hermosa.**

**Gracias a:**

**RadioactiveMonsters98: Infinitamente gracias, Kam, eres una gran amiga, me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que te guste este. **

**Bye.**


End file.
